The Client
by emeraldislegirl
Summary: AU: This is a Richonne story. In this story, both Rick and Michonne grew up together and became a couple. However, due to outside influences, their budding relationship came to an end. In present day, Rick walks into Michonne's office as a client seeking representation in his current divorce.
1. Chapter 1

**Nantes, France, June 5, 2000**

Dearest Rick,

I've tried reaching you by phone, leaving messages that have obviously didn't reach you, it is for this reason I will try writing to you instead. However, I am not naive enough to believe that this letter will reach you where my calls have been unsuccessful but I must try.

I would give anything to be with you right now because my heart's breaking, to lose you right after losing my Nana is beyond anything I can compare. I miss your comforting arms around me, your soothing voice, and the strength I feel when I'm with you. I love you babe and to be separated now when I need you most is the most cruel thing of all.

Our separation has been extremely difficult it feels like I'm no longer the whole person I once was because for as long as I can remember you've been a part of my life. Darling, if I had to relive the last month the only thing I would do differently is remembering to set the damn alarm so that we would have had a heads up as to my mother's untimely return.

Rick, I regret nothing between us… ok maybe the slap after our first kiss. But you must admit, I didn't see it coming. Did you?

Daddy abandoned us in Barcelona because he had to return to the New York office. I truly hope my mother comes to her senses soon and we stop our random gallivanting throughout Europe; it's not as if I can even appreciate the beauty of this trip because my heart is breaking plus this is not the way I was supposed to be experiencing Europe… not without you.

I pray that we'll be home in time for your birthday. I have an extra special surprise for you.

Love you forever,

Michonne

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Kings County, GA, June 10, 2000**

My love,

First of all, I want to apologize for what happened between us. I know I couldn't control the fact your mother turned up when she did but I still feel guilty that had I not stayed over you wouldn't be God know's where right now.

I know this probably won't reach you anyway but I'm gonna try.

I'm truly sorry for your loss and wish that I could hold you in my arms and comfort you. I know how much Nana meant to you but Sweetheart you're strong, smart and beautiful and you'll get through this. I just wish I could be with you when you need me most but wherever you are… know that I love you and will forever be your rock.

I love you Michonne and I will wait for you. I know your mom freaked out because what we did in her eyes was wrong. Honestly, I want you to know even though I wanted it to be our first act as man and wife in my heart, we're already that. I've never wanted anyone else because you complete me, but I have this foreboding sense though that the longer she keeps you away this Summer, it will change us. I hope I'm wrong but just so you know, our trip to Europe was to end in Paris with me proposing to you. I wanted to wait for your eighteenth birthday so that I could ask your dad for your hand in marriage but I wanted you to know now… so that whatever your mother tells you now that she has succeeded in separating us that you'll know the truth of my bond to you.

Michonne you were my first and hopefully my last. I am yours if you'll have me. I meant every word I said to you in those five days before all hell broke loose.

Babe, I can't remember a time when we weren't together or been able to communicate with one another so you've got to know that this is hell right?

Your one and only,

Rick

xxxxxxxxx

 **London, UK, August 15, 2000**

My dearest Rick,

Sweetheart, I have the most dreadful news… this is not how it's supposed to be between us… oceans apart with no means of communication, the latter is not for a lack of trying though. I know in my heart of hearts you like me have tried but the force that have galvanized to keep us a part is daunting.

I've even enlisted Daddy's secretary, Mrs. Pelletier in Atlanta to send messages to you and I'm told your family's number has since changed but the letters were not returned to sender. I've resort to calling the Sheriff 's Department but your dad is never available so I know my mother have gotten to both of your parents. I don't believe my father is aware of the conspiracy but how do I just tell him part of the story, where does one begin? I don't want to disappoint him. After all, he believes me to be his Princess, albeit an unconventional one at that.

Please sit down for what I have to tell you will knock the wind out of your sails. Rick, darling… I recently discovered that despite our precautions I became pregnant but I miscarried, it was a rather painful ordeal and not one to be written about since I'm still dealing with the emotions from it. I know it wasn't a part of our plan at least not at this stage in our lives but it is our loss all the same; while I am crestfallen at the loss, I remain thankful that it was at least not the result of another of my mother's many decisions regarding my life.

As if life wasn't already difficult as it is, mother has convinced Daddy to enrol me into boarding school here in London, in exchange she'd join him in New York City. Somehow I wished my father didn't love her as much as he did or he'd see through her like I do.

I miss you so much sweetheart. Since I've last laid eyes on you I feel like I've been doing nothing but merely surviving. This has been the Summer of loses and I can't do this any more. I missed your birthday and I know you didn't receive your card nor could I reach you. Rick, I need you to make me feel safe again.

Forever yours,

Michonne

xxxxxxxxxxx

 **Atlanta, GA, August 20, 2000**

My Love,

I hope this letter if it does get to you finds you in good health. Words can't express how deep a loss I am feeling at this time. It's inexplicable really but I just sense that something is totally off… you know not quite right. It's not just the fact that I'm missing you but something more. It really makes no sense at all but recently I woke in the middle of the night with night sweats and the most horrific stomach pains feeling as though like I'm being kicked in the gut over and over. I was doubled over in pain like I was dying and all I could think of was whether I would see you again. It's been a few weeks now and I'm feeling much better physically but not quite the same emotionally.

This Summer has been pure hell. I've worked three jobs just to keep my mind off you but it hasn't work. The physical fatigue does nothing to numb the ache in my heart. I'm not the man you left behind. I feel hollow. Michonne, I need you to complete me. I can't shake the feeling that the Universe is conspiring to keep us apart but to what end?

I know your family went away to cope with your recent loss but I can't help but feel that I'm the one losing the most from this impromptu vacation. I know I'm being selfish Michonne but God knows I'm suffering too, not being in contact with you, not seeing you or hearing you laugh you can't imagine… I came down to Atlanta in July and remained here just to avoid all the memories of us back in Kings County; plus, it being Summer everyone's either working or travelling with their folks. My folks went to Savannah and I really didn't want to go there for there are memories of us there too. This was the Summer we were supposed to spend in New York City, do you remember? I feel like I'm running away from you when in truth I'd rather be running towards you.

Where are you babe? I hope wherever you are that you're coming back to me and soon too. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

I'm at least thankful the Summer is coming to a close and I look forward to seeing you again at school, albeit our last year at Kings County High until you join me again at College.

Your one and only,

Rick


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N** _ Thank you for your wonderful support of this new story. I appreciate your feedback. Michonne's mother is a piece of work indeed and now we know why. This chapter is a little short but it was begging to be completed.

Michonne was late leaving court, the hearing had gone a little beyond the usual lunch break and judge had thought it best to wrap things up and adjourn for the weekend since it appeared opposing counsel's cross was not even close to winding down. She was now running late for her standing lunch date with her dad. She knew he'd understand being he was once a prominent litigator and now the managing partner at Jones & McMillan LLP.

Collecting her things and securing her briefcase, Michonne exited the courtroom and left the building in a hurry hoping to catch the next cab to minimize the amount of time her father would actually have to wait on her. All the same, being mindful of his time, she sent a quick text to alert him that she was running late but would in fact be there within five to ten minutes. He didn't reply but it wasn't unusual for him to check his messages but not acknowledge them unless there was an issue.

Arriving at his favourite sports bar, the hostess immediately seated her at her father's preferred table but apologized on her father's behalf as he would not be able to make their date; lunch would be on his tab as usual. Michonne was somewhat disappointed because this was their thing, whenever he was in Atlanta, her dad and her would always meet for lunch unless emergencies dictated otherwise. In such instances however, either one of their assistants would alert the other's office to cancel.

After placing her order, she quickly contacted Sophia who informed her that her father had just called and cancelled her afternoon appointments but scheduled himself an appointment with her within the hour. Perplexed at this information, she then informed her waitress that she'd be taking her lunch to go.

Across town, Morgan Jones, a distinguished black man with salt and pepper hair, wearing an Armani charcoal grey three piece suit, a white button down shirt with monogrammed cufflinks, red tie, black dress shoes and argyle socks was sitting across from the man he had one day hoped to call his son. The young man had piercing blue eyes, curly brown slicked back hair but his face had matured, he now sported a beard with evidence of his maturity some grey poked through. The young man was dressed more causally, he wore a black Calvin Klein sports jacket with a buttoned down blue shirt which complemented his eyes, black CK jeans and cowboy boots.

The two men sat across from one another catching up on old times but the only difference this time the younger man was actually partaking of alcohol as they did so.

"So, Richard I must say I was quite surprised when Carol called me in New York and told me that you were trying to reach me. I know you wouldn't exactly reach out unless there was something serious so what is it?"

"Well, Mr. Jones…. Er… Sir, I don't quite know where to begin." Holding his hand up to the younger man Morgan said.

"Son, first, you'll stop calling me Sir. You're a grown man Richard so now you'll address me by my name Morgan, you understand?" Nodding his head the young man acknowledged his understanding but his nervousness was evident.

"Er... Morgan, the reason I called you is complicated, at first, it was to ask you whether or not you could recommend a good divorce attorney being the Sheriff in Kings County I would rather not used any of the lawyers there you know ... small town and all."

Morgan nodded his head in understanding but he sensed the young man had more to say so he waited.

"As well, like I was telling you earlier, my dad passed away about a month back and while going through his things I discovered some rather unsettling things. I know we're not suppose to speak ill of the dead especially since they can't defend themselves but I wanna know just how long it was going on? I mean, your wife and my dad?"

Morgan's eyes opened wide, his mouth fell open but no sound came out. His hand wrapped around the glass in front of him which found its way to his lips as if on autopilot. He drained the amber liquid and signalled the server to keep them coming.

Arriving at her office, Michonne approached her assistant Sophia who knew from the moment she saw her that her boss was not in a good mood. "Ms. Jones, here, let me get that for you while you eat," the young girl offered her out stretched hands to take Michonne's briefcase and coat. It was not often that father and daughter disagreed but when they did, it was one for the record books. The fact he had the foresight to cancel her afternoon appointments meant it was going to be a doozy.

"Sophia, what's Andrea's afternoon like?" The young girl quickly verified the electronic calendar and advised that Andrea was booked out of the office but added that she'd be meeting up with the rest of the girls in Kings County for their weekend get away.

"Very well then. Oh, by the way Sophia, bill my father for the afternoon. I'm running a business here and my time is money; after doing so, you can leave for the weekend, I'll lock up."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there, your feedback be it reviews, favs and follows have been great. Y'all are so curious. I love it. Thank you. Here's the next update. It answers some of your questions for now.

...

Two hours after the appointed time Morgan Jones waltzed into the law offices of Jones & Horvatt Divorce Attorneys with a surprise in tow for his daughter. Morgan was feeling very little pain but unbeknownst to him he didn't exactly know all there was to know about his beautiful wife Jenny. Rick had tried to shield him from the worst parts of his wife but Morgan's impromptu visitor was about to set off an eruption that had been festering for years.

Morgan at least had the foresight to ask Rick to wait at the reception while he smooth things out with his daughter. Sophia not wanting to be privy to the epic melt down between father and daughter offered Rick a drink and left as her boss had instructed her to do, on her way out she locked the door to prevent any unfortunate walk-ins.

"Princess, daddy's here!" He prefaced as he waltzed into her corner office with a bottle of Moet in one hand and the champagne flutes he had picked up from kitchen on his way in. Michonne who was seated at her desk with her fingers steepled under her chin raised an eyebrow at her dad and looked at the three champagne flutes on her desk but said nothing. She was disappointed in her father's behaviour, clearly something was wrong but he didn't seem to want to address it like an adult so she figured she'd leave him to his pity party.

"Yes Daddy, you're here and you're drunk. Congratulations to me, I certainly do feel like a Princess, you stood me up at lunch, cancelled my afternoon appointments and booked yourself an appointment with me for which you're now two hours late. It's a good thing I had Sophia invoiced you for my time. I'm sorry you feel like partying but I have an hours drive ahead of me after I go home to change and collect my stuff; please enjoy yourself and do lock up on your way out." With that, she pushed her seat away from the glass desk, stood up, grabbing her purse, briefcase and her coat she proceeded to walk towards the door of her office leaving her dad behind.

Morgan looked at his daughter's receding figure and calmly said, "Michonne. Alexandria. Jones. I have a couple of surprises for you today." Michonne stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face her father, the latter only called her by her full given name when he was dead serious. Drunk or not he was still serious. She walked back to her chair tossed her belongings onto the sofa on the side wall and sat down.

Morgan continued delivering his summation as though there had been no interruption. "One being, did you know that your mother was having an affair? Two, I found a long lost friend of yours today." Morgan watched the look of shock and then confusion as it registered on his daughter's face. He then walked over to the door he stuck his head out, and yelled, "Come on in."

Michonne doubted that there was in fact anyone in the reception area but was still reeling from the revelation of the fact her father had said her mother was having an affair. He may be drunk but he certainly knows that she couldn't represent him nor could Andrea; well, technically Andrea could but it's the perception, the matter would have to be handled by another firm but she'd be more than willing to recommend some cutthroat attorney for her dad because she didn't want her mother to take further advantage of her father because he was blind where she was concerned. She was so busy thinking as to who best to unleash on her mother that she hadn't notice the shadow which graced her doorway.

In the meantime, the moment Rick Grimes eyes fell on Michonne he forgot to breathe, he grabbed the doorway frame to keep his balance. Before him sat the most exquisite woman he had ever seen, the remnants of the girl who was his first and only love were still visible. Although she was seated, he could see from the contour of her shape how her youthful figure had matured but her natural petite shape was still there. Her hair was longer than he remembered now adorned in the tiniest of braids which were drawn into a larger one and tied to one side exposing her long elegant neck, he swallowed hard as it brought back fond memories. Her make-up minimal as always, just a hint of colour to the cheekbones and eyes with a beautiful fuchsia tint to her gorgeous full lips. Her scent was that of spring flowers. Rick felt as though his heart had stopped beating because time stood still.

Morgan wondered just what had happened between them having witnessed the effect Michonne was having on Richard when the former wasn't even aware of his presence in the room. It was obvious that Richard loved her and probably never stopped loving her.

Getting up from her seat, Michonne said, "Daddy, I th…" her eyes were seeing a ghost from her past. The piercing blue eyes looked through her soul causing her breath to hitch and her mouth to become parched. It couldn't be… how could he be standing here in her office in Atlanta of all places? She had braced herself that chances were good going back to Kings County this weekend after almost seventeen years away that it was quite possible they would see one another again. Her squad had already told her he had become Sheriff about five years ago. She already had a contingency plan in place to arrive under the cover of night, hang around the house during the days and flee under the cover of night. It wasn't perfect but that was her plan because she didn't know how to react or what would happen if she ever saw him again. Her back-up plan was to finally convince her dad to sell the place and given recent events, she didn't believe it was going to be a hard sell since her mother was the one who never wanted to sell the property in the first place.

"Michonne!"

"Rick! What are you doing here?" Turning to her father, "Daddy, can we have a minute?"

With that, Rick reluctantly released the door frame which kept him balanced and retreated towards the kitchen area, he needed a drink. His head was swimming and his heart seemed to have rebooted itself in overdrive mode. What did he really think would happen? The minute Morgan had mentioned her name as a potential candidate, he was gone. Although, it was a bit of a shock to him that she didn't join her daddy's firm but that was his Michonne, always doing it her way. A small smile tugged at his lips.

Michonne walked over to where he stood, inhaled his scent, shut her office door and placing her back to it where she remained and allowing herself to exhale and then breathe to calm her nerves.

"Daddy, just what the hell is going on with you today? Why is Rick Grimes here? In my office? You want to level with me as to just what is going on? What cruel joke is this?"

"Michonne dear, Richard is your new client! He called me here in Atlanta and Mrs. Pelletier remembered his name although I'm not sure why because neither of you worked out the Atlanta office, you were supposed to work out of the New York office the Summer Nana passed away but that never happened. Anyway, she called me in New York and said that he requested to have lunch with me the next time I would be in Atlanta so that was today. I'm sorry I cancelled our lunch.

During lunch he asked me to recommend a divorce attorney because being Sheriff he didn't want to use someone from Kings County. I recommended you. I knew you two were close and I thought it would give us a chance to have dinner sometime for old times sake. However, as we continued to talk he told me that old man Grimes had passed away about a month ago and while going through his things he found some troubling stuff. That's when he asked me just how long your mother and his father had been having an affair.

I was stunned to say the least but when I think back we almost always vacationed together, we went on those Caribbean cruises several times together, we always spent a week down at their place in Savannah. We went camping with them and God knows you hated that outdoorsy lifestyle but as long as you were with Richard you were fine. You two were inseparable. Michonne baby, I need to know the truth, did Richard hurt you? What was that reaction when you saw him?"

"Daddy, Rick never hurt me. I was surprised to see him here… in my office in Atlanta almost seventeen years later with no warning. Plus, Daddy, I can't represent him. I don't want to. It's complicated. I can provide him with some referrals but I can't do it."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there, your feedback has been great. Had to read Morgan in because he's been in the dark for far too long. He's still digesting all that he's learning. He's having a really bad day.

 **...**

Morgan was shocked at his daughter's reaction so he took a seat in one of the comfortable client chairs in front of the glass desk. The slight buzz he had had when he arrived was fast evaporating. He looked at his daughter as though she was behaving like a petulant ten year old. "You can't do it or you won't do it? Since when did can't become a part of your vocabulary Michonne?

"Daddy, it wouldn't be fair to Rick. There's too much baggage between us." Michonne felt very much like stamping her feet for effect. She knew she'd have to come clean with her father sooner or later. She had no idea just what sort of things Rick had come across going through his father's stuff, but she had a fairly good idea that he knew just what their parents had done. She was even willing to bet that in their house in Kings County would be the very similar things he found at his father's place, buried but still there nonetheless.

"Daddy, it's getting late why don't we go home? Neither you nor Rick should be driving at any cost so he could crash at the penthouse. We can order dinner and we'll both fill in the blanks for you."

Michonne quickly called Mrs. Neudermeyer the housekeeper in Kings County asking her to open up the house for her friends as she wouldn't be able to make it down due to an emergency. Mrs. Neudermeyer told her how much she was looking forward to seeing her after all this time because she hadn't seen her since her Nana's funeral. Michonne promised that she'd be seeing her soon and they'd have tea together at the Diner.

After, she sent a quick text to Andrea. The girls were in the middle of having dinner at the Olive Garden.

 **...**

 **Michonne:** Andrea, so sorry, Kings County 911 is in ATL, our reception area this min. Dealing with it. Love y'all.

 **Andrea:** WTF? R u fucking kidding me right now? How? Why? Inquiring minds in Kings County.

 **Michonne:** TTYL.

 **Sasha:** Mich, Andrea just told us. Where's blue eyes boots gonna be tonight? Lmao. Giddy up cowgirl ;)

 **Michonne:** Really Sasha? Y'all believe that's all it'll take. Almost did. Lol … But no.

 **Maggie:** Chonne, r u ok Sweetie? Evr need 2 tlk… call anytime. Need me? … Glenn will drive me.

 **Michonne:** Mags, you're my only true friend. Luv u.

 **Rosita:** Chonne, if you mention this 2 Abraham I will deny it and u better delete this msg 2. But gurl u best be locking that thing down tonight bc there's plenty of us out here willing 2 do it if you don't.

 **Michonne:** Rosita, you're cut off.

 **...**

Shaking her head at her crazy friends, Michonne placed her phone in her purse, motioned for her dad to lead the way as she grabbed her briefcase and coat.

Hearing the click of her heels on the hardwood floor Rick finished his drink and turned to see both Michonne and Morgan coming down the corridor.

Michonne stood next to her dad and addressed Rick. "Look, neither you nor my dad are in any shape to be driving so, I'll drive your vehicle back to the penthouse where you're welcome to stay or I can drive you to a hotel. Should you choose the penthouse, we'll order dinner and we'll fill in dad on what you've found in your father's belongings. Plus, I believe we just need to clear the air."

 **...**

After dinner and over coffee the three relaxed as best they could in the sunken living room, seated on the white leather couch. Michonne turned to her father inhaled deeply and started telling her father what happened.

"Daddy, do you remember the opening for the New York office? It happened the third week in May, Mother went down alone because I had a paper to write. I convinced her that if I needed anything I could call on the Grimes and Olivia was with me anyway so she went to New York City without me. What you didn't know is that I bribed Olivia to let Rick stay over.

I know… but before you say anything, I was already sixteen. We were together for five nights. The night Nana died Mother found us together. She kicked Rick out and I never saw him again until today. After the funeral, you took us to Europe, but had to rush back to New York on business so you left us in Barcelona."

As Michonne spoke she became more and more agitated. Rick moved closer to her and began rubbing her back in a circular pattern because he knew what was to come. His touch had a calming effect over her, it caused her breathing to slow down and her body to relax. Silently, she willed the impending waterworks away.

"By the time we got to London, I wasn't well. I was rushed to the hospital with severe abdominal pains. I had an ectopic pregnancy and suffered a miscarriage. Shortly after, Mother convinced you to enrol me in school in London.

From the time we left Kings County I tried contacting Rick but was unsuccessful. I enlisted Mrs. Pelletier to send my letters from Atlanta but to no success. I even started calling the Sheriff's Department but he never took my calls.

I didn't know about Mother and Mr. Grimes but she was on the phone every night."

Morgan looked from his daughter to Rick and shook his head, he got up walked to the liquor cabinet and retrieved a bottle of Scotch and three crystal tumblers. Walking back to the living room he placed the tumblers down on the coffee table opened the bottle and proceeded to pour them some drinks.

"Morgan, the letters I found in my father's possessions confirms it all. And yes, I did stay with Michonne while Mrs. Jones was in New York. I had every intention to ask you for her hand in marriage when she turned eighteen but things didn't work out the way we planned it. I'm sorry if what we did violated your trust in us but I have no regrets about it."


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there, thanks for your amazing feedback and support. I'm sorry if all the answers are not unravelling as fast as you need them to but I'm trying. Please hang in there. This chapter is kind of a continuation of the last one. Sorry it's short but it kinda felt it should end at this juncture and give them space to regroup. Morgan, Rick and Michonne have had one hell of a day.

 **...**

After their revelations Morgan was left blindsided, he was at a lost for words, he thought he knew his family but if the revelations were to be believed he didn't really know them all. How could his daughter possibly think he was an accomplice to Jenny's plans to send her away from home? He will admit at the time, he was preoccupied with work but Jenny made a very compelling argument for Michonne to get away from Kings County; a change of pace she had said, to help her cope with the loss of her Nana. He didn't question it because Michonne seemed so despondent in the two weeks they had spent together. He thought her being away would actually do her some good. Had she complained he would have brought her right home.

Morgan felt so guilty, he couldn't help feeling that he had somehow failed his daughter, his only child. She had been all alone in another country having suffered a miscarriage and the loss of a boyfriend, one who almost seventeen years later was still obviously in love with her.

Looking at them he realized they too needed time to address their issues much like he needed time to come to terms with what he had learn tonight so he decided to turn in early. As he prepared to do so he said, "I'm going to turn in but before I do, Richard I'll show you your room for the night."

Reluctantly, Rick released Michonne and followed Morgan, but looking over his shoulder as he walked away from her. Hoping against all odds that she'd be waiting for him when he got back.

Michonne watched Rick walk away as her cellphone started vibrating across the glass table top.

 **...**

 **Maggie:** Chonne, just checkin in, how did it go Sweetie?

 **Michonne:** It's complicated. We told Daddy everything.

 **Maggie:** WE?

 **Michonne:** Yeah, it's complicated.

 **Maggie:** Where r u?

 **Michonne:** Home.

 **Maggie:** He's in your home? OMG!

 **Michonne:** It's Not like that. TTYL.

 **...**

Rick entered the room and was relieved to see Michonne was still there. "Hey." He said, approaching her hesitantly for fear that she may retreat to her room.

"Hey. Would you like to join me on the terrace? I need some air." Michonne stood up retrieving the throw from the back of the couch and draped it about her shoulders then led the way to the roof with Rick grabbing the Scotch and two glasses on the way.

 **...**

For a while, they took in the beautiful sereneness of their surroundings... taking in the Atlanta skyline, they had about an hour of daylight left. The noises from the city far below, was a distant memory.

Under different circumstances Rick would have enjoyed this moment but there was so much needed to be said. They were so close but yet so far away. Turning away from the view of the skyline he stepped into her personal space, took her hands into his and looked deep into her brown eyes causing Michonne's breath to hitch, her lips quivered ever so slightly and butterflies fluttered about in her stomach. He was so close, the musk of his cologne filled her nostrils and she had to mentally remind herself that this was the present… not the past.

In that moment, all he wanted to do was to kiss her right there like he had wanted to the moment he had laid eyes on her earlier that day but instead, he said, "Michonne, I've missed you every day since that night. I've never stopped loving you and I'm sorry you've had to go through the pregnancy and miscarriage all alone. When I last saw you, I figured at best you'd be home after two weeks… never did I believe it would be damn near seventeen years later. When you didn't turn up for school I asked Maggie to talk to Sasha for me. When I heard you wouldn't be coming back it crushed me. I became reckless and did a stupid thing and I got married because of it."

"Rick, I never stopped loving you either. I can't talk about the pregnancy right now, I know it's been a long time but it still hurts. I lost a part of you... a part of us and it changed me. The only light in all that was that it was nature versus any decision forced onto me by my mother.

Rick, please understand that I can't be objective... there any too many unresolved issues between us … It's the reason why I can't represent you and I can't be around you while you go through your divorce.

I didn't come home once I started college because by then you were a married man with a child. I didn't blame you but I didn't trust me… I didn't trust us because we could never just be friends Rick but we have to be better than the sum of our genes."

Pulling her hands away from his, she turned away and allowed her tears to fall silently, her shoulders shook but Rick wouldn't allow her to be distressed because she was no longer alone. Closing the distance between them he hugged her from behind, his hands wound tightly around her waist, his fingers interlaced and fell delicately over her tummy. It was familiar.

Michonne remembered the comfort of his strong embrace and the strength he provided her when she was vulnerable. The moment was so intimate, Rick could almost feel the sense of despair he felt so many years ago. The silence between them was filled with sadness; resting his head atop hers kissing it gently he whispered, "I'm so sorry Michonne. I'm so sorry I couldn't have been there for you when you needed me most but I'm here now."

In time, her body relaxed to his touch and she calmed herself. Feeling somewhat better she unclasped his hands and turned to face him. Staring into his cerulean blues eyes… momentarily lost, she quickly reminded herself of what she meant to say. "Rick, it's been a really long day… I'm going to turn in now. Please make yourself at home; goodnight."


	6. Chapter 6

Hi there, thank you for your continued feedback and support for this story, it is very much appreciated.

Here's Rick getting real... I hope you like it.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Rick had just returned to his room when his phone rang, from the ring tone he knew it was Carl, his son. "Hey Carl, everything okay?"

"Yeah Dad. Look mom just wants to know if you're going to my game next Friday."

"Yeah Carl, I'll be there. Carl I'm gonna pick up on Sunday for supper okay? We need to talk."

"Dad are you and mom getting divorced?"

"Son this is not the kind of conversation I wanted to have over the phone."

"Dad, I'm sixteen; I'm not stupid, you and mom always fight but you've never stayed away this long before. You haven't been home in two weeks. Can you at least tell me why?"

"Yes, we're getting a divorce but whatever happens between your mother and me doesn't change the fact that we're still your parents and that's all that matters."

"Sure Dad, see you Sunday."

"Good night son."

"Nite Dad."

xxxxxxxxxxx

 **Two weeks before…**

Rick had come off the night shift and woke up late that afternoon to the phone ringing off the hook. Both Lori and Carl had left earlier that morning, Lori had dropped Carl off at school and then went off to the airport on her way to a business conference.

Reaching out and grabbing the receiver he answered, "Hello?" His voice gruff and raspy from sleep.

"Sheriff Grimes? Hi, it's Shelia from Dr. Cloyd's office. By the way congratulations on the new addition to the Grimes family. I've been trying to reach Mrs. Grimes, is she in by the way? I tried calling the cell number she left but I'm not getting an answer so I thought I'd call her at home.

"Thanks Shelia! No, Lori isn't at home right now but I can tell her that you called."

"Sure thing Sheriff Grimes, just tell her to call when she can to book an appointment, the doctor would like to do a follow-up on the test results plus she forgot her prenatal vitamins at the last visit."

Thinking fast on his feet, Rick quickly suggested, "Shelia, tell you what… I can swing by and pick-up the vitamins so she can get started right away and she'll call you later to book the appointment."

Three days later, Carl was spending the night at his friend Noah's house because Rick wanted to confront Lori alone. He prepared dinner in anticipation of her return. He was hopeful, finally he will be able to call Lori on her shit. In the past months, Rick had had his doubts about their marriage but now he knew for certain the child his wife was carrying wasn't his. He had long suspected something wasn't right in his marriage and now there was a womb full of tangible proof.

Rick was nothing if not a loyal man, he had respected his vows even though his heart was elsewhere. He thought back to the years he had lost due to a reckless mistake of his youth. He loved his son Carl but his marriage had been a challenge. Over time, he had come to love Lori but he was never truly in love with her; they both knew it but tried to make it work for Carl. The latter was now a young man of sixteen years and would soon be off to college, a point in which Rick had fixed in his mind to end their charade and pursue his life prior to Lori.

Rick had been in a very dark place months after learning that Michonne's parents had shipped her off to Boarding School in Europe and since relocated to New York City, so his buddies Shane, Daryl, Glenn and Abraham took him out to cheer him up. That night, the group met the girls: Maggie, Lori, Rosita, and Sasha at the local bowling alley. Later, they regrouped on the baseball diamond in back of Kings County High School where they drank but things got out of hand with Lori under the bleachers. Two months later, his father sat him down with Mr. McDonald and his daughter Lori. He was told in no uncertain terms that he would marry Lori given that she was carrying his child and they would live with his parents until such time he finished at the Academy and became gainfully employed. He didn't question his father, he simply just did what was expected of him.

Entering the front door, despite the warm weather Lori sensed the chill and the quietness in the house. The vibe contradicted the mouth watering aromas and display of the steaks, baked potatoes, salad and the peach cobbler laid out for them. The table had been perfectly set with the prenatal vitamins as the centrepiece. Rick asked Lori to wash up and meet him in the dining room.

As she entered the room, Rick pulled the chair out for Lori to sit then moved around to the oppose side of the table. By the time he took his seat her eyes had found the centrepiece. Her face became flushed from embarrassment as her brown eyes found his cold blue stare.

"Lori, I want a divorce! This child that you're carrying is not mine and I want out."


	7. Chapter 7

Hi there, thanks for your amazing feedback and kind support. There are a lot of questions that will be answered as well as a whole lot of messy relationships coming eventually. Rick is one classy mess. He should have just texted her but he seems real old school, he likes the personal touch.

xxxxxxxxxxx

After speaking with Carl, Rick felt as though he needed yet another drink to calm his nerves. He knew his son was very perceptive but he hadn't wanted to break the news about his divorce over the phone.

Walking down the hallway he heard Michonne's laughter, it was like music to his ears. Rick remained in the shadows for a second as he listened to her on the phone wishing that things could be this light again between them. Michonne had sensed Rick's presence long before seeing him and decided to wrap up her call because she sensed the vibes already coming off him.

"Yes, but you're the only shark I know that I'd trust around my family. You know you love me. I Love you too. See you tomorrow about 11:30'ish. Good night."

Upon entering the living room he heard Michonne's voice. She was on the phone with what he presumed was another man. He heard the laughter in her voice and his body tensed. Although, he had no justifiable reason right now he still couldn't control his jealousy. The fact another man's voice made her sound so happy, he wanted to find the source and punch his lights out.

Arriving in the room he veered towards the kitchen and Michonne turned to catch his profile. He was not happy, his jaw was clenched and his shoulders were stiff. She didn't know what to do about it. Obviously, he had heard the tail end of her conversation and took it way out of context. _Dear God, she thought, why must this man be so damn sensitive_?

Thinking back she remembered this was exactly the same sort of circumstances which led to their first kiss which happened three weeks prior to her sixteenth birthday. The first incident happened in the auditorium after the mock debate. Although, at the time she had had no idea what had sparked Rick's outburst.

 _On that day, Rick had shown up to meet her as usual so that they could ride home together. Usually either one of their parents would pick them up after school._

 _One minute the group was finishing up the mock debate and as she got up to leave, one of the Monroe twins grabbed her backpack for her and placed his hand at the small of her back; next thing she knew Spencer was reeling on the floor with a bloody nose. She was confused by Rick's actions because she hadn't felt as though she was in any kind of danger so his outburst was unwarranted. However, taking one look at his knuckles and his bloody shirt, she knew he had been fighting before that instance. She looked him in the eye and in their non verbal code communicated her disappointment then promptly walked away from him. Her actions stunk him because he was defending her honour._

 _Later, after cleaning himself up he waited for her at her locker and apologized for his behaviour then without any warning he leaned into her cupped her face and tilted her chin and kissed her chastely on the lips in front of everyone in the hallway; without a thought she slapped his face. His actions had embarrassed her and caused her to run off and hide in the bathroom. Sasha, her classmate and best friend had witnessed both incidents as well as the older girls in Rick's class but only Sasha followed her into the bathroom._

 _Prior to that moment, neither of them had ever labelled their feelings for one another. She confided in Sasha that she didn't understand what was going on with Rick; Sasha responded that it was obvious that Rick was only staking his claim to her. She then told Sasha it was impossible because she actually thought that Rick and Maggie would eventually hook up because of her country sweetness and girly ways. She never thought Rick saw her that way because she was rough around the edges, she was not the soft girly type that she imagined Rick would be into, plus he was almost a year and a half older than her, it only made more sense for him to date Maggie because her father would certainly kill Rick._

 _Sasha who felt sorry for her told her that everyone already thought her and Rick had been messing around because they were inseparable. Her friend encouraged her to speak with Rick._

 _Rick was waiting for her when she exited the bathroom. They took one look at one another and when she felt the heat rising in her cheeks again she stormed off out of the school with Rick chasing after her._

 _"I'm sorry Chonne, I fucked up. I'm sorry. Please, can we talk about it? My mom's parked over there and I told her I'd come and get you."_

 _"Thank Mrs. Grimes for me but my dad is picking me up on his way from the airport. We're going to dinner. I'll call you when I get home if isn't too late by then."_

 _"Michonne just call me I don't care when you get in." He pleaded._

 _"Ok. Bye Rick, got to go, my dad's pulling up now." Relieved that she can finally be away from him and think about what everything meant._

 _Michonne got into the town car next to her dad and gave him a kiss. The latter who saw Rick walking away instructed his driver to pull along side the young man. "Young Richard, would you care for a lift home or would you care to join Michonne and I for supper?"_

 _Rick stopped and turned to address Mr. Jones. "Good afternoon Mr. Jones. Thanks for the invitation Sir but my mom's already here. I was checking to see if Michonne wanted to ride home with us. About dinner Sir, I'll take a rain check so you and Michonne can catch up. I'll see you during your next trip because I'm going out of town for a conference meet."_

 _"Okay son. You do those Cavaliers justice and bring back the pennant."_

 _"Thank you Sir, I'll do my best." Rick's heart was breaking because the girl he kissed wouldn't even look at him. Absently, his hand reached his face where the sting of her slap lingered. As the car pulled away, Michonne ran her finger across her lips remembering the feel of his lips on hers._

 _Later that night, once she had called Rick, he explained that he had overheard the Monroe twins betting as to which one could get her to give up her virginity. He apologized for his behaviour again but stated if he had to do it again, he would. Neither one had mentioned the kiss._

 _When she asked about his punishment, he stated that Coach McDonald had called Sheriff Grimes but apart from being grounded during the week he was still on the baseball team._

"Michonne, would you care for another drink?" Upon hearing her name, she fell out of her revery.

"It depends, on what you're drinking. Personally, I'd rather a Cognac." Rick poured them each a shot of Cognac and they retreated into the living area and sat on opposite sides of the circular couch.

"Rick, earlier you overheard a part of my conversation and I sense that you're not okay with what you heard, given my earlier confession to you about my feelings towards you. Am I right?"

Cocking his head to the side, he pinched the bridge of his nose then exhaled; it was his tell... a dead give away that Rick Grimes was anything but happy. "Look Michonne, I get that I have no right to be upset right now. I have no claim to you right now… my head knows it… but I can't control my heart. I'm sorry. I'm putting it on the line… I love you and whomsoever he is will eventually have to deal with me because I won't let you go again. I heard you told him that you loved him but you also told me not two hours ago that you never stopped loving me, so I'm going to fight for us."

"Rick you don't have to… that was my friend Aaron, he's going to represent both you and dad. He'll be here for brunch tomorrow. Oh and by the way he's gay so if he hugs and or kisses me I don't want him getting bloodied."


	8. Chapter 8

Hi there, thanks for the reviews and your continued support. Territorial Rick is back because I love him. Yes, it is both strange yet familiar because this story is about getting to the truth. No time for head games.

 **...**

Later that night, in his room Rick tossed and turned, restless and alone in his king-size bed. He found it hard to imagine much less to accept the fact that the woman he yearned for all these years was now asleep under the same roof but upstairs away from him. He had this overwhelming desire to touch her, to kiss her, to reacquaint himself with her body and show her just how much she meant to him, it kept him wide awake with a very hard and extremely painful erection. Ordinarily, over the years whenever he thought of Michonne and he got this way he would go with it and relieve himself. Back then it worked but tonight, try as he might, his fantasies kept bouncing back to the real deal upstairs. He no longer wanted to pretend, he needed something real, he needed her warmth wrapped around his body, he needed to lose himself in her. His frustration got the better of him so he finally gave up and took a long cold shower.

The irony wasn't lost on him that they were so close but yet so far apart. They were finally in each others lives again, but it was not exactly the ideal moment in time for either of them.

 **...**

Meanwhile, upstairs in her luxurious bathroom Michonne was running herself a bath perfumed with essential oils to calm her nerves enough to induce sleep. Her loins had been aching ever since laying eyes on Rick Grimes earlier that day. She had had a cold shower shortly after arriving home and another after their visit to the terrace, but every encounter she had with him left her wanting to rip his clothes off and taking what was rightfully hers. Rick's claim over her body was irrational at best but her body reacted to him in ways she didn't understand. His jealousy albeit silly was a turn on for her because prior to that, she wondered whether he was just remembering the past or whether she still in fact had a hold on his heart and by their earlier admissions they obviously still loved one another. He had always been hers even when she was unaware of his feelings for her and she had always been his, even when she thought she had no chance at all.

After eight hours in close proximity to Rick Grimes, Michonne knew without a doubt that her decision to stay away from Kings County was the right one, she could feel her resolve melting away with each passing hour. She understood Dante's "definition of hell is proximity without intimacy" it perfectly ascribed itself to the night she was experiencing. It was no wonder her wedding fell through. Six months ago, her then fiancé Negan, had said, her heart was never hers to give because it was already claimed. She didn't understand him then. She just thought he was venting because she found out he was cheating on her with one of his employee's. She had never stopped to ponder just what it might infer.

In any event, Michonne slid out of her silk robe and into her hot bath with images of Rick Grimes in her head and allowed her fingers to provide her some comfort so that she would sleep in her own bed.

 **...**

Early that morning Michonne awoke and dressed herself in a pair of black jeans and a white v neck tee shirt with black ballerina flats with white polka dots. Her outfit felt carefree and relaxed. She descended the staircase to begin preparations for their brunch.

As she prepared the coffee she then decided to check in with her girlfriends to see what fun she might have missed out on the night before. It was a decision which she may later regret or would be thankful for she had no idea. The jury was still out on that one because as of seven a.m. the gang was en route to Atlanta because Maggie told them that Rick Grimes was spending the night at the penthouse as oppose to a hotel. The fact that Michonne had turned off her phone meant there were details to be had and they wanted them first hand and as such, the cavalry was due at her door any minute. "OH SHIT!" Michonne exclaimed. She hadn't yet felt his presence because she was going into handler mode.

Rick had picked up on her stress level, he had been watching her for a few minutes now, deciding on just how to approach her given the conversation they had last night, he didn't want to push her any further away. He hadn't slept very much the night before so he didn't want to be short with her. "Michonne? Everything okay?"

"Hey! Yes… I mean no, my girlfriends are due at the door any minute. They tried calling me but my phone was off. I backed out of our weekend getaway to deal with an emergency, one that kinda involved you. I was being bombarded with texts so I turned off my phone. Well, the minute they got sober enough they hit the road and …" The phone rang, it was the doorman announcing visitors. "They're down stairs."

She was speaking but he heard nothing of what she said, his stare was affixed to her slender neck and the necklace and pendant that hung between her breast which caused his heart to stop. "You still wear it?" He questioned.

Michonne was confused by his reaction and his question; absentmindedly her fingers retrieved the diamond "M" it had a single sapphire the colour of his eyes set in the centre of the "M" she replied, "It never really came off."

 **...**

The elevator doors opened and her friends poured out in a heaping, laughing and hungover mess.

"Hey Sheriff! Fancy meeting you here. We thought we'd run into you in Kings County… see we kinda got into a little trouble with a Deputy Walsh but Andrea here took one for the team." Sasha couldn't keep a straight face much less stand up without assistance.

Maggie being the most sensible of the bunch walked straight up to Rick and gave him a hug. "Hey Rick, hope you're being nice to our girl and I hope you ain't about to break her heart again because we'll kick your arse, Sheriff or not."

Rosita, the most out spoken of them all to have known Rick simply said, "Sheriff Rick, I hope you've taken care of those cobwebs because our girl been outta the game for sometime now. Plus, I don't mind saying y'all need to just grow to hell up."

As Rick wasn't acquainted with her Michonne introduced her friend Andrea. "Rick this is my law partner Andrea, we met in London and realized we were both from Georgia, she's from Atlanta. Andrea, this is Rick and from connecting the dots… the best friend to the guy you've been talking about for months."

Rick was certainly not prepared for a reunion with his former schoolmates and least of all for it to happen in his ex-girlfriend's penthouse at such an ungodly hour. Each statement and or accusation caused his complexion to colour.

Michonne then announced to the women they'd have to clean up and be presentable because they were expecting company. She quickly ushered them to the empty bedroom next to the one occupied by Rick.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi all, thank you for your amazing feedback and support, it is greatly appreciated.

Well the gang is back but a little surprise too.

 **...**

Meanwhile back in the kitchen, Michonne apologized to Rick for her friends drunken behaviour. Although Rick felt stung by their remarks, secretly he was happy for the distraction because it broke the awkwardness between them earlier. At the moment, they were in the middle of making small talk while preparing the fruits, Quiches, and waffles. The domesticity of the moment reminded them both of that week long ago, which vanished the moment her father appeared in search of coffee followed by the cackling of her friends as they appeared one by one.

Morgan was taken by surprise at the girls presence, he had thought they were in Kings County for the weekend. He wasn't aware they were having company apart from Richard who had been there when he retired for the night.

Michonne approached her father with a cup of coffee and kissed him on the cheek. "Morning Daddy. I'm sorry, the girls showed up about two hours ago. It was a surprise, I wasn't expecting them but I'll keep them occupied during your meeting."

"Morning Sweetheart. What meeting?" Morgan looked at his daughter with a quizzical look on his face.

"Oh, last night I called Aaron, he's due here within the hour. He has agreed to represent both you and Rick. I figured the sooner y'all speak with him he could file the petitions as early as Monday afternoon and things can start rolling."

"That's sounds like a plan but Sweetheart, you and I need to talk about this as well." Morgan replied as he gave his daughter a comforting hug.

 **...**

Most of the food preparation was done so Michonne left Rick and her father on kitchen duty while she sneaked away to check on the girls. She found them in the recreation room. She felt as though she was playing Den Mother, "Girls, seriously… y'all need to get cracking before Aaron gets here."

Andrea turned and grabbed Michonne by the arm to get her full attention. "Whoa Mich! Aaron's coming to brunch? Since when do we do brunch with Aaron? We're usually getting home at this time where Aaron's concerned. Spill bitch!"

The girls knew Aaron was a prominent divorce attorney and friend to both Michonne and Andrea. Upon hearing the news that Aaron was coming to brunch both Sasha and Rosita were elated, they were high fiving all around. In their jubilation they screamed, "They finally did it! OMG, they did it."

Maggie being the responsible one sat at the bar, arms folded, brow raised waiting patiently for Michonne's response. Michonne was already regretting their impromptu visit. It was just gonna be one of those Saturdays. Shrugging her shoulders Michonne shook her head saying, "Y'all are just crazy. No, we didn't do anything. We talked… a lot but... no there was absolutely no sex and no making out either. Sorry."

Rosita was unimpressed. "So that's the story you gonna roll with Chonne? You turned off your phone and been incommunicado with a man that's been hungry for you for some time now, one that happens to be in love with you and one you've been yearning over for years and we're just supposed to believe that nothing happened?" Rosita shot Michonne an incredulous look.

Andrea moved to take up residence behind the bar and started making them cocktails. "I really don't think y'all need anymore alcohol in your systems." Michonne remarked.

Ignoring her remark completely Andrea demanded, "So what exactly did y'all talk about?"

"Not much really, he met with dad looking for a referral for a divorce attorney because he didn't want to hire someone in Kings County so dad brought him to the office. Things got a little hairy with dad when I refused to represent Rick. He had no idea about us. We eventually came back here and we both told him everything. After that, I told Rick that I couldn't represent him. Both he and dad had been drinking heavily so he stayed over. I called Aaron, the end."

Sasha chimed in, "Interesting… so he never told you the reason why he wanted a divorce?"

"Why would he? He was looking for representation and I refused to take his case. Plus, we might have admitted that we still have feelings for one another." Michonne replied. There was a collective sigh in the room as they watched their friend finally admitting her true feelings.

Sasha gave her friend a hug, "Oh Mich, you missed a lot last night. After we found out Rick was at your office we ran into Shelia Carter at Manuel's Tavern and she had plenty to say. She said she had called Lori at home two weeks ago for a follow-up appointment and she congratulated Rick on their new addition to the Grimes clan. Next thing we know Rick's at your home and today a prominent divorce attorney is coming to brunch."

Michonne's head whipped around so fast she almost gave herself whiplash. "What now?" exclaimed Michonne. "She's pregnant… again? Are you sure Sasha?"

"Well Shelia ought to know she's the Obgyn's assistant and she said Rick even popped by to pick up the prenatal vitamins."

"Michonne, you're missing the big picture… that child can't be Rick's; why would he wait sixteen years before having another kid?" asked Rosita.

Sasha refilled her friend's glass as she explained, "Mich you're missing the point hon. It being, Lori's been cheating on Rick for years. Rick was never really invested in his marriage so he obviously missed the signs. Apart from his son, he's married to his job. Shelia said he picked up her prenatal vitamins for her so I figure he finally put two and two together and realized the child isn't his. He came down to Atlanta two weeks later to talk to your dad who brought him to you; let's face it, had he known you were here all along… he'd be divorced already. We kept our promise to you, even when he would inquire about you in a round about manner, we never let on you were here."

Both Andrea and Maggie remained quiet throughout the reveal allowing Michonne time to come to terms with the situation.

 **...**

As he approached the den Rick found it awful quiet considering how loud and boisterous the girls were before. There was a knock on the sliding doors which caused the girls to all look at Michonne. "Ladies is everything okay in there?" It was Rick's voice and it held a hint of worry. "Michonne, Aaron is here and Morgan says we'll be eating in about ten minutes."

"Yeah, we're fine we'll be out shortly." Michonne waited until she heard his footsteps retreating back to the dinning area. "Girls just so you know Rick's not Aaron's only client…. My dad is also getting a divorce too. It seems Rick found the letters I wrote to him along with a collection of memorabilia of his dad and my mother together. Hence, why they were both drunk last night. Don't mention it but I can't be certain my dad won't once he starts drinking."

The room became quiet, the girls mouths hung open without any sound; the moment was priceless because for as long as they have been friends Michonne couldn't remember ever having the drop on them before. Eventually, they all gulped their drinks and chased them with refills.

Rosita as usual broke the silence, "Well hot damn… it seems the apples don't fall far from the trees. What is it about the Grimes men that does it for the Jones women? Is it their bowleggedness and them damn blue eyes or is it that Jones women just bewitch Grimes men?" The comment caused the girls to break out in uncontrolled laughter but as funny as the moment was Michonne couldn't laugh because she was really concerned for her father.

"I told y'all this in confidence so please be mindful of my dad's feelings. Okay?"

 **...**

Michonne approached Aaron who greeted her by sweeping her up into his arms and kissing her on both cheeks. Aaron, however noticed the pointed looks in his direction from Rick so he quickly moved on to greeting Andrea in the same manner. He was then introduced to the rest of the girls and the group took their seats at the table. Interesting enough Michonne found herself seated between both her father and Rick.

The group ate and discussed trivial topics including the local nightlife, restaurants, books, movies and music. It was decided that the group should all get together for one of Aaron's fabulous parties. Morgan, however, begged off from that escapade but offered them the use of his car service so that no one would be inclined to drive after such an event.

The meal was just about finished when the elevator chimed; the doors opened and in walked Jenny Jones, seven pairs of eyes looked back at her in surprise. Rick sensing the instant tension in Michonne's body discretely held her hand under the table while looking at her searching for any clue as to her next move.

Michonne looked at her father as if to ask just what the hell is she doing here. Her father's look to her was one of surprise as well. Jenny nonchalantly stepped off the elevator dragging her luggage behind her as she entered the penthouse. "Don't mind my intrusion, carry on as you were; this was supposed to be a surprise but it seems that I'm the one surprised to find a house full of guests." Jenny strutted across the room as though she was a model walking the runway, she had all eyes on her as she advanced and kissed husband's cheek and patted Michonne on the head as she declared, "Darling … Sweetheart it's so nice that we can all be under the same roof for a change."


	10. Chapter 10

Hi all,

Thank you for your continued feedback it's greatly appreciated. As promised here are the other women in this mess.

So Michonne got the big picture about the state of Rick's marriage only after she admitted to her buffer that they both still had feelings for one another. Can you imagine a wall of friends to protect you from yourself? Then hurricane Jenny blew in...

 **...**

 **Jenny & Morgan**

Walking into her penthouse to find the doppelganger of her late lover was astounding, it gave her heart a start. Luckily for her the group assembled at the dinner table were more stunned by her appearance than her reaction so she figured her surprise over seeing Rick Grimes in her home and seated next to her daughter was missed. She figured his presence here was no doubt the work of her naive husband.

Always quick on her feet, Jenny reverted to the tricks of her modellings days, she sashayed across the room with an extra swivel to her hips just for her husband's benefit. However, her efforts didn't seem to have the desired effect as they usually do. She simply ruled it was due to the fact that company was present. Her man after all did have class so she couldn't exactly fault him for not responding in his usual way also given the fact her actions were somewhat disingenuous and merely to misdirect from her own personal shock her heart wasn't exactly in the moment. Bone tired from travelling all she really wanted was a bath and a bed, Morgan's sexual needs was the last thing on her mind right now.

 **...**

 _Still visibly shaken from seeing the face of her late lover in her living room Jenny walked towards the bathroom to draw herself a bath, she was still haunted by the blue eyes of the man she had loved for thirty years. Their love affair began as an accident one fall afternoon. His wife Mary was suddenly called out of town after her parents had been in a horrible vehicle accident. Mary had dropped Rick off at the Jones'. Richard Sr. would pick up his son after work._

 _Mary was gone a little over a month before one of her parent's eventually succumbed to their injuries. During this time Richard Sr. and Rick spent a great deal of time dining at the Jones. Richard Sr. offered to get a maid to help out around the house but Jenny told him she really didn't mind because Mary was there for her during her depression. Jenny was given a key to the Grimes home. She would make meals, do laundry and clean the place. During this time, Morgan worked more than eighty hours a week building the firm in Atlanta; it was around this time he purchased the penthouse to limit travelling back and forth during the week. His family would join him often on the weekends but depending on his workload he'd travel back to Kings County._

 _On this particular day, while at the Grimes household, three-year old Michonne was taking a nap and Rick was at school, when Sheriff Grimes showed up for a late lunch. Jenny was in the laundry room bent over retrieving the clothes from the dryer when Richard Sr. walked in. The sight of her perfect round arse in the air was like a beacon to him. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a white tee-shirt which accentuated her perfect body. He had always been attracted to Jenny Jones. He found her to be an exotic petite creature, who wore a short cropped do; she had a beautiful oval face,_ almond shaped eyes _with gorgeous full heart shaped lips, striking cheekbones and a long elegant neck. She had the perfect perky breasts not too big and not too small, a tiny waist and long muscular legs. Her dark skin glistened as though it were kissed by the morning dew. She was a vision, he felt himself harden instantly at the sight of her. He hadn't expected to find her there that late in the day but at the same time he wasn't disappointed either._

 _She hadn't heard him come in but she suddenly felt a shift in the air, she felt his eyes dissecting her body. When she stood up and turned around there was Richard Sr.'s six foot frame in his Sheriff's uniform tipping his hat toward her, greeting her, "Ms. Jenny!" His voice betrayed him it was unlike any time before, it was purely sexual. His intense blue eyes bore through her, his body also betrayed him because his arousal was evident. While her arousal was not yet visible to him she already felt her panties moisten and just like that the attraction they both had been dancing around for over a month exploded. He reached behind himself and locked the door._

 ** _..._**

Arriving in their master suite, she heard footsteps in the hallway. Surely she thought Morgan couldn't seriously want to be intimate with a houseful of guests. The door opened and Morgan entered their master suite. The door remained ajar.

"Jenny, it would be greatly appreciated if you stayed a hotel. Michonne and I are in the middle of hosting guests and you and I really have to talk. You gave no warning as to when you'd be back from India so we weren't expecting you."

"Morgan Darling what's going on?" She feigned interest advancing into his personal space unaware of her part in the current situation. He backed away from her touch as though she was contagious. Jenny knew she was exhausted but not that exhausted to realize her loving husband's actions were totally out of character.

Morgan was ordinarily a very patient man where his family was concerned but nonetheless right now he was a man with a bruised ego having learned the woman he placed on a pedestal for thirty-five years had been unfaithful to him for the better part of their marriage. He felt broken and angry and as such, his voice was laden with the emotions he was feeling in the moment. His voice was elevated and drifted down the hallway where the others were.

"Jenny, you need to leave now. I know about your affair with Richard Sr. I know that you conned me into placing our daughter in boarding school after finding her at home with Richard Jr. I know that she was pregnant and suffered a miscarriage and you left her in a foreign country all alone. The only thing I don't know for sure is just how long you were screwing Richard Sr. but it doesn't matter; I figured it had to be about the time when Mary went back to Savannah after her folks accident. I was away during the week so it made for ideal conditions, didn't it?"

"Darling, is this a conversation we should be having with a houseful of guests?"

"Oh, if you're wondering why those kids are here, well they were her support when she couldn't count on either of her parents. I'm sure you've noticed Richard Jr. too; if it wasn't for letters he found in his father's possession y'all might have gotten away with it too. You've robbed those kids of almost seventeen years while you and Richard Sr. carried on but y'all didn't break their bond.

But you know what I can never wrap my head around is the fact that Michonne was your only responsibility in life. I took you out of New York from that run down apartment where you were barely making a living, gave you a job and when we started building a family and you suffered the miscarriages. I shouldered everything, just so we could be blessed with a child. God gave us Michonne and you just decided it was okay to stow her away like she didn't matter? My daughter was so afraid that she was a disappointment to me she ran off to school in Boston because she didn't want to come home. I treated her like a petulant child when the real problem was you. I had forsaken my child because of you and you weren't even worthy of my love.

We're done! Now get to hell out of Michonne's home. You do recall we signed this over to her when she finally came home, don't you? Leave your pass key and get to hell out! Just so you know the locks to all the properties have been changed."

 **...**

Down the hall the group, heard everything, they were stunned at the turn of events because an hour earlier, they could have sworn Mr. Jones was actually still in denial of the facts he had learnt twenty-fours prior. Rick's arms were around Michonne comforting her because in as much as she resented her mother for what she had done, she was witnessing the dissolution of her parents marriage all of which literally happened overnight. She was hurting for her father whose eyes were finally open and seeing his wife and her mother for who she really was.

"Aaron, Andrea. Come here!"

Hearing both of their names both Aaron and Andrea flew down the hallway. Upon arriving Morgan passes Aaron a dollar bill, "Your services have been retained. Cobble me a draft separation agreement granting Jenny lodgings for a week at the Hilton and I'll cut her a cheque right now until such time we can iron out the rest of our finances. Andrea you'll be the witness."

 **...**

 **Lori**

It had already been two weeks since Rick told her he wanted out of their marriage. She knew the time would come but truthfully she was still holding off on telling him since she had yet to tell the baby's father. She knew exactly when it happened and there was no way in hell she could trap Rick with this baby.

 **...**

 _How could we have been so careless?_ _It was the weekend they were to send Carl away with his grandfather, they were going to give their marriage one last try. She could fault him on many things but one, Rick Grimes was loyal to a fault. He loved his son and he loved his job. He cared for her but he was never in love with her not like he was with Michonne. If the truth were to be told they both knew he was biding his time till Carl went off to college to pop the "D" word but in the meantime, Rick Grimes was still a man who needed physical contact from time to time. As it stood, they had a biweekly ritual which was more off than on since work always seemed to get in the way some how._

 _Rick wasn't stupid he knew she must have been going outside of their marriage for sometime now but there was just never any proof of it until now. She was a full-blooded woman who had needs just like him. Although Rick's needs seemed more into pleasuring himself while dredging up a ghost from his past. She had caught him on several occasions when he thought she was asleep or he was alone in the house he would sneak off to his office to be alone with his memories. At least, she gave him credit for not doing it in their bed but then again, who knew with him… that night under the bleachers it wasn't exactly her name he cried out, it was Michonne's. It certainly did put a damper on the night._

 _Imagine her damn surprise when she finally went back to work seven months ago as a Human Relations Specialist at Negan's Recruiting Services only to find out months later that he too was linked to that bitch. What the hell was it anyway, was her sole purpose in life to be in the shadow of this woman? The relationship had started out innocent enough, her new boss Negan took her under his wings to mentor her. Suddenly, she was expected to make trips with him to interview future talent and vet them for their high-roller clients. Eventually, late night dinners going over notes led to nightcaps and eventually they were in a full blown relationship._

 _After a month on the job and during a high stressed day he summoned her into his office; the privacy blinds were already engaged, it was her cue to release his tension so she got down on her knees behind his oak desk and went to work. Negan was always doing shit like this, be it her on her knees servicing him or sometimes he'd take her right there on his desk. Her home life was nothing like this whenever Rick would actually graced her with his touch it was strictly missionary no passion whatsoever it was like a chore he had to get done. On this particular day, Negan was on the verge of exploding into her mouth when the door opened causing his eyes to refocus and him to yell, "OH Shit… Michonne!"_

 _She hadn't seen the woman but what were the chances that she could be that Michonne?_

 ** _Six weeks ago…_**

 _It was only after they had slept together a few times that he mentioned a fiancé. It was not like it was serious, after all she was a married woman even if it was in name only. In retrospect, she should have known, he seemed so keen on learning everything about her life and more particular about her husband, Sheriff Richard Grimes. She humoured him, perhaps he was trying to measure himself to Rick's standards but in all honesty, the bar was so low he didn't really have to try. It was that night, his phone rang while he_ _was still in the shower and the name Michonne Jones came up on the screen with her picture. He had told her that his fiancé had ended things with him six months ago after their little afternoon session, so why was she calling him at this hour? It was like a bucket of ice water had been poured on her, she got dressed and went back to her room._

 ** _..._**

 _ **Lori:** Rick is your father still taking Carl this weekend?_

 _ **Rick:** Yeah. Why?_

 _ **Lori:** Just making sure you remembered not to make any plans._

 _ **Rick:** I didn't. How were your meetings?_

 _ **Lori:** Lot's of potential, I think our client will be very happy. Been a long day, gonna turn in now._

 _Nite Rick._

 _ **Rick:** Nite Lori._

 ** _..._**

 _After making a quick call to Carl and wishing him good night there was a knock on her door she knew it was Negan; one doesn't walk out on Negan. She opened the door, she stood with her hand on the doorknob and the other across the frame with her body blocking the access. He stood there with his slick wet hair, his dark eyes were slits in his face, a raised brow with his forefinger and thumb running up and down his salt and pepper beard, his other hand holding onto the upper frame of the door. He was clad in his signature white tee shirt and black jeans and boots._

 _"Are you gonna invite me in or not?" Lori stepped sideways to grant him entrance then closed the door. "You wanna tell me just what the fuck happened? I came out of the shower only to find you gone." His voice roared out of his chest. Lori had never seen this side of him before and it scared her._

 _"I was naked in your bed when your phone rang and it was your fiancé… need I say more?"_

 _"I told you we were done." He replied as he advanced on her crushing her lips with his and disrobing her, within minutes they were both naked neither of them taking anytime for protection. He took her there against the wall and several times more on the bed and in the shower. "Lesson number one" he says, "You don't ever make decisions for me."He got up dressed and left her room._

 _Later that week, Rick was making arrangements for his father's funeral their weekend never happened._


	11. Chapter 11

Hi all, Thank you for your continued support and feedback. Much appreciated.

In the last chapter things got real messy, well the skeletons just keep falling out of the closet so to speak.

xxxxxxxxxx

After Jenny left the penthouse Morgan gave his daughter a hug and a kiss, he told her he needed some space but he would pick her up for dinner.

Aaron took off to his office to draft the papers he needed to file for Morgan but told Rick to contact him by phone or if he was available first thing Monday morning or later in the afternoon they could meet to discuss his case. He would have invited Rick to his office right then but knew Rick wasn't about to leave Michonne alone.

The girls still had two days left in their weekend get away before their significant others would be looking for them, as such, they made more cocktails and went up to the terrace to sunbathe allowing Michonne and Rick to have some privacy to talk to one another.

Rick didn't know what to say, his arm was still draped around Michonne for comfort but as the crowd disappeared he removed it."Well that went South real fast. I didn't think Morgan could even get to acceptance when it seemed like he was stuck in denial."

"Lawyers are great Thespians. My dad was an excellent litigator, he's the reason I chose Law, he used to bring me to court with him from the time I was twelve years old until I was sent away. I loved to watch his opening arguments and summations. Kid yourself not, what he did earlier was presented his summation; he's now gone off to the office to lick his wounds. He's really hurt."

"How are you doing Michonne?" Rick looked at her in awe despite what inner turmoil she may have been battling in regards to their situation, she was still the quintessential daddy's little girl. He hoped one day they'd have a daughter just like her, where she'd look at him as though he hung the moon. He loved his son Carl but the love between a father and his son and a father and his daughter is just not the same. He know's that because when they were younger he saw how Morgan was putty in Michonne's hands and just listening to how she regarded her dad in awe tells him that was something special and still is. Over the years, he fantasized over what it'd be like to have a family with Michonne only to find out a few weeks ago they had indeed conceived a child together but it wasn't in the cards. He too was thankful that it was nature verus Jenny because he didn't think neither he nor Michonne could live with the fact that the life they conceived in love was destroyed by a decision of Jenny Jones.

"I'm doing okay Rick, thanks for asking. I really feel sorry for my dad because his world just crashed and burned in the last twenty-four hours. As a child, my dad made me feel special whenever he was around but I spent the past sixteen years of my life feeling like I disappointed him. I couldn't be honest with him because I didn't want him to think any less of me. At sixteen, I was petrified, I had ruined everything he wanted for me and thought he was so ashamed of me that he'd agree the best place for me was to be out of his sight but I was wrong; he still loves me but my fear of his rejection robbed us of so much."

"Michonne, I think Morgan understands that was all because of your mother. Yes, you've lost the years but not his love. The beauty of what you have now is special, you no longer have Jenny between you and you're an adult you can rebuild what you've lost. Look at it this way, his next relationship has to go through you because you'll be there to protect that romantic fool from himself."

The last comment caused Michonne to raise a brow. "My dad's a romantic fool? I thought you believed in grand gestures too, I remember a certain kiss in a school hallway and…" she looked down her chest as her fingers retrieve the diamond M pendant with the sapphire and looked into his azure eyes as they became glazed over with the memories of the past. Her actions caused Rick to clear his throat, he got up and raked his fingers through his hair in frustration as he walked away from her.

"Michonne, you don't play fair. First you tell me we have to be better than our folks now you're dredging up our past, what am I suppose to do? I'll follow your lead whatever you want, I'll do it… I promise. I just don't want you to think that I'm pressuring you into something you don't want. Just so that we're clear as to what exactly I'm about, I'll be straight forward with you. I. Love. You. And I. Want. You!"

"I want the same things you do Rick but like I've said I don't want them with a married man. It's the reason I stayed away and given what we've learned recently it's already a curse that I look like my mother's twin, I don't want to have another thing in common with her. Rick, I'm really sorry if my comments made you uncomfortable."

"Look Michonne, I have to go back to Kings County tonight because I'm having supper with my son tomorrow but I need you to know if you need me that you can call or text me anytime. I know we can't be together while I go through this divorce but until it's over you need to know I'm still your friend you can call on me anytime. You're not alone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Shane:** Andrea WTF? Last night, you said we could grab lunch and I'm here to pick you up but Mrs. N. tells me that y'all packed up early this morning and went back to the city.

 **Andrea:** OMG Shane, so sorry! So much has happened. Rick met up with Michonne yesterday then we couldn't reach her. As soon as someone was sober enough to drive we came to check on her.

 **Shane:** Are you fuckin kidding me Rick's with his Ex? Did he hit that shit? So, we don't have to go on a double, blind date?

 **Andrea:** No. No. That still don't excuse the shit that you caused him to end up in a love less marriage.

 **Shane:** Rick was so fuckin miserable the guys and I thought we'd do him a solid. Lori was chasing Rick forever so I told her I knew where he'd be later and he needed cheering up. She was only supposed to give him a blow job. How the fuck was I to know he'd stick his unwrapped dick into Lori. Bitch's a gold digger… she knew what she was after.

 **Andrea:** He's your friend and he was fucked up. You should have had his back.

 **Shane:** So, what you're saying is that I shoulda wrapped his dick for him?

 **Andrea:** You should have at least made sure he had a wrapper with him.

 **Shane:** My bad. Next time I'll give him a fuckin box of wrappers. Is he at his place?

 **Andrea:** What are you talking about? We're at Michonne's and Rick is still in the living room.

 **Shane:** He slept at her place and not his? How the hell do you know they didn't sleep together?

 **Andrea:** Daddy's in town and assigned Rick his accommodations. You know calling would've been a hell of a lot faster. My drink's getting warm. BTW, what did you mean by Rick's place?

 **Shane:** Are you so sure they didn't fuck cause it don't seem like they talked a whole lot. Rick has a condo down there bought it while he took classes down at Georgia State. He would disappear there when things got real bad at home. What's your girl's intentions towards my guy anyway? Is she even single?

 **Andrea:** What do you mean taking classes? I know they still love each other. Your guy is married. My girl wouldn't touch that in a million years. Your guy would if she said yes but he's waiting. Did your guy tell you that his wife's pregnant? My girl's engagement fell through when she walked in on her Ex getting a blow job from one of his employee's.

 **Shane:** My guy got his law degree and some head shit. He even did a stint down at Quantico and Feds been chasing him ever since.

WTF! Come again. It ain't Rick's that's for sure but I betcha that Bitch will try to foist it on him somehow. What a fuckin mess? Sweet. So, who's the Ex?

 **Andrea:** Shane you know you can be such an asshole at times, right? She probably would have but Rick found out she was pregnant by mistake. He did his calculations and came to Atlanta to talk to his Ex's father for a referral to get a divorce? You know who I practice law with right? Hello, daddy brought him to our office knowing they were friends as kids. Boom! Shit got real!

Her father even thought they would get married one day but had no clue that they were even dating in their youth.

Ex is some asshole name Negan.

 **Shane:** Yeah, but not when you're begging for more right? Are you shitting me? Lori's boss is name Negan, he owns some head hunting firm down in Atlanta. Travels all over the country to recruit people for high roller clients. I think she travels with him too on occasion. Wait... Fuck! You don't think?

 **Andrea:** No shit. You said she was a gold digger but would she could she be sleeping with her boss? OMFG! You should ask Rick when was the last time she travelled with her boss? He could be the friggin baby daddy.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi all, your reviews have been interesting. Thank you for your continued feedback and ongoing support.

Thanks to ShunnieIsFine for your assistance.

In the last chapter Michonne and Rick had a little chat about the situation in which they found themselves. Rick had a little moment where we saw him wondering what a family with Michonne would be like. The two hit a little bit of a sticky moment but all's good. Shane and Andrea did some really good sleuthing to the point they've figured out the baby daddy but what will Andrea do next?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Andrea ended her texting session with Shane. She was beyond stunned at the new thread they had unravelled in Rick and Michonne's story… for a moment or two she tried to process the ramifications of the possibility that Negan was out to sabotage Rick's life but for what? Six months ago Rick had no idea Michonne was even in Georgia much less as close as Atlanta and the girls were the latter's buffer between her and Kings County. Nothing really made sense because Negan met Michonne while on business in New York.

Michonne had told them about Negan and his employee. She had discovered he was cheating after returning from their impromptu Vegas weekend when she surprised him at his office.

Andrea knew from Michonne that Rick's mother came from money, though she never said much more about it. After, a few minutes on Google she found what she was looking for.

"HOLY SHIT! I need a friggin drink! Her outburst caused Maggie, Sasha and Rosita to all sit up, and turn around with brows raised.

"What? Don't judge me we've all been drinking damn near twenty-four hours now." She said defensively.

"Andrea, will you get to the damn point? What the hell did Shane say that got the hamster wheel on overdrive?" Rosita asked impatiently.

"You remember six months ago when we got back from Vegas and Michonne had us drop her off at Negan's office?

"We all remember that prick. Why?" Sasha asked clearly intrigued.

Andrea continued, "Guess who Rick's wife works for? She also travels with him to recruit talent. Plus Shane also said she's a real gold digger too."

"Andrea, we're all tired of your riddles, like you've said we've been drinking for a while now so why don't you just break it down for us?" Demanded a frustrated Maggie.

"Keep up will yah? Lori works for Negan, Michonne's Ex! Shane also said that Rick have a condo down here, he's got a law degree and he's being scouted by the Feds. It seems to me that he followed their plan after all."

"But the question is how did he do it? No offence but I don't think Senior is flush, they are very conservative people." Maggie remarked.

"When all else fails… you Google! Mary Turpin of Savannah … It seems his mother's family are the Turpin's of Turpin Transport and guess who's on the Board of Directors? Rick!"

"No shit! You'd never know he's a part of that family… But he's so normal… he doesn't flaunt it… well except for that necklace he gave to her." Maggie added.

Sometimes it was really hard to believe that Rosita and Sasha were born of different parents because more often than naught they acted as though they grew in the same womb. The twins remarked, "Guess who's the baby daddy, Bitch?"

Xxxxxxxxxx

 **Mary and Richard Jr.**

 _ **Sixteen years ago…**_

After watching the town car pull away, Rick sprinted across the parking lot to where his mother was waiting on him and Michonne. He opened the car door and entered the vehicle closing the door behind him. "Hi Sweetheart. Was that Morgan and Michonne that drove by?"

"Yeah Mom. Mr. Jones just got back to town and he's taking Michonne to dinner. Can we just go?" He asked a little frustrated. His frustration stemmed mainly from the fact he had just kissed the girl he loved and was slapped as a result of his forwardness towards her, to make matters worse she wouldn't even look at him while he was talking to her father. He made a mental note to never take advice from Shane concerning girls.

Mary knew her son and she knew his foul mood had everything to do with his best friend Michonne. She had watched them over the years and the older they got she watched their relationship evolve. Richard was hopelessly in love with Michonne. In the past few weeks, she noticed the closer Michonne got to her sixteenth birthday the more irritable her son became. As she started the car and shifted to drive, she glanced over at him, "Sweetheart, you really need to tell her how you feel. You can't expect her to know it if you don't say something. You'll soon be off to college and if you don't tell her you can't expect her to wait for you."

"But Mom…Mr. Jones will kill me … I'm eighteen months older than Michonne. He'll never allow it."

Mary knew their age difference would be a factor for Morgan but she firmly believed that he too had an inkling that both Richard and Michonne would eventually be more. "Maybe not now son… but eventually. Don't let her get away."

xxxxxxxxxx

 **The Necklace**

 _ **Four weeks later…**_

Michonne found herself pleading with her mother yet again. "Mother if I go to New York for the opening I'll have to turn around the next morning and return to Atlanta. I can't afford to miss a week of school this late in the year plus I have a paper to finish."

"Mary did say you could stay with them. I just don't like the idea of you being in the house by yourself."

"Mother don't worry, I'll be fine and if I need anything Aunt Mary is just across the street. In addition, Olivia is going to be with me. At any rate, Rick and I will be in New York right after exams and we'll start working a week later." Michonne's exasperation with her mother had reached its limit. "But Mother, I won't be alone, Olivia's is going to be with me; the person you see as just the Help … I see as another human being, one who takes care of this family. I'll talk with Daddy, I'm sure he'll choose my education over the opening of the office. Why do you need me there anyway? This is an opportunity for you to go shopping and spend quality time with Daddy."

"Very well, no need to bother your father. I'll have Mary drop in on you from time to time." Jenny said as she dismissed her daughter and returned to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Rick and Michonne were in the kitchen preparing supper an activity they've enjoyed doing for the past four nights. They enjoyed cooking together, feeding each other as they cooked and laughing together. On the menu for the night an entrée consisting of Lamb Chops with Mint Gremolata, baby potatoes and small peas with chocolate covered strawberries for dessert.

Michonne was on dessert duty and she would occasionally feed strawberries to Rick. "Babe do you think we should take a bottle of wine from the cellar? I won't have much, just a glass. I promise."

Rick sidled up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist, resting his head a top of hers kissing her head, a hint of lavender tickled his nose. Only if you want to you Babe, but just one … I don't want you drunk, okay?" A small smile tugged at Michonne's lips as she turned her head to the side in search of a kiss and he obliged.

In the past four days, Michonne finished her report, they went to school together, studied together and over dinner they planned their future. After exams they'd both go to New York to work in her father's new office for the Summer. In a year, Rick would move to Atlanta begin his studies in Criminal Justice and Criminology with a minor in Psychology and later on to Law School. In two years, they'd be back packing throughout Europe then in the Fall, Michonne would join him, they would move in together and she'd begin her studies in the Social Work Program and later attend Law School.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, Rick presented Michonne with a blue box. As she opened the box her voice hitched, in it was a beautiful necklace of white gold with a diamond M pendant at its centre a sapphire. "Babe, it's absolutely beautiful. Thank you!"

"Michonne, the necklace maybe beautiful but it's nothing compared to you." Rick kissed her forehead and offered to put it on for her. He then turned her about to admire her. "You're so beautiful …" his voice trailed off as his finger traced over the pendant, and tilted Michonne's head to look him in the eyes, "and you're mine!"

Rick tilted her head back and bent down to capture her lips. The kiss quickly deepened and she could feel his desire for her pressed against her stomach.

The night was special, their awkwardness and her pain had since disappeared. Michonne was glad Rick never listened to her when she told him never to touch her again because each time they tried it was better than the last.

Taking him by the hand she led him to their bedroom. Pausing with her hand on the doorknob and her back to the door Rick leaned in, tilted her face and kissed her, the door flew open they fell through it kissing, hearts racing and shallow breathing, their kiss momentarily broken causing them to laugh gaily.

Rick's quick reflexes caught and steadied her pulling her into him. His hands wound around her waist drawing her to him, forehead to forehead looking deeply into her chocolate eyes, he allowed his lips to capture hers and they kissed with urgency. His tongue probing her mouth for access and she allowed it as they moaned together. Their tongues collided and tasted of wine and their hunger began anew. Their fingers made quick work disrobing each other. As they stood naked before the other appreciating each other's body Michonne stepped into his embrace. The couple stared deeply into each others eyes and saw their love for one another. Tilting her head to the side he sucked lightly on the sensitive skin just below her ear whispering, "I. Love. You."

"I. Love. You. Too. Babe." Lips locked in a passionate kiss. Rick lift her body with her legs straddling his waist and carried her to the bed and lying her down without breaking their kiss. Eventually, his mouth wandered nibbling and sucking each nipple while teasing the other. Michonne's body writhed from his attention as he worked his way down her body. Closing her eyes she surrendered herself to him and bit her bottom lip as she felt his tongue flickered across her nerve centre while stimulating her nipples. Licking the outer lips of her sex he became drunk from her scent. "Michonne, you're perfect." His voice vibrated into her core. Clasping his hands firmly onto her ass holding her into place, he inserted his tongue deep inside her wet core and moaned. Michonne swore as she raked her fingers through his hair and arched her back allowing him deeper access into her core. His tongue alternated between her clit and core. Her walls clenched as he pushed on her nerve centre causing her to unravel screaming his name, her body convulsed under him spilling her juices into his mouth. Pleased with himself Rick watched her come apart several times more.

Allowing her to ride out her last orgasm he asked, "Are you ready Baby?"

Shaking her head affirmatively not sure of her words, "I need you now!" She replied gripping the sheets and sinking further into her pillows.

Rick quickly applied a condom then he kissed his way up her body in reverse paying ample attention to each breast, her clavicle, her neck and her earlobes and finally her lips allowing her to taste herself on his lips. Parting her legs, he slid into her tight wet core, Michonne's breath hitched and she bit down onto her bottom lip as he slowly stretched her out. Her arms tightened around him as her hips came up to meet him, pulling him deeper inside of her.

Noticing her reaction, Rick inquired, "Am I hurting you Baby?" Her tightness around his shaft caused him to become light headed he almost came on the spot. "Michonne baby you feel so fucking good."

She shook her head no; she lied because it was a good hurt and she didn't want him to stop. She could hardly believe sex would ever be this pleasurably. Five days ago, she had no idea she would come to love this. The way her body responded to Rick was amazing.

In time, with slow even stokes they found their rhythm kissing, thrusting and moaning. Michonne cried out in pleasure as he moved inside of her, filling her again and again, discovering new depths with each thrust. Rick could feel her circling the edge and with one final assault they both exploded in unison, her nails bit into his shoulders causing him to grunt as he pumped his final thrusts he called, "MICHONNE!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **New York**

Morgan and Jenny were dining out prior to their evening at the theatre. He looked across the table at his beautiful wife thinking how nice the past four days had been; it gave them an opportunity to reconnect. Since opening the New York office Morgan felt as though he and Jenny rarely found time for each other but he didn't worry. Michonne was older now and it freed Jenny up to become more engaged with charities and sometimes taking impromptu vacations for herself. He denied her nothing because she dedicated her time to keeping the home front running and their sexual life lacked nothing each time together felt like a honeymoon so he took care of the rest. Jenny and Michonne were his world. He worked hard and Jenny never complained since it awarded her a certain lifestyle to which she had become accustomed.

Between the entrée and the dessert Jenny's cell phone began vibrating incessantly. She was afraid to take the call in front of Morgan for fear it might be from her lover. If her count was correct she had had at least four messages by now. Morgan found it admirable that she didn't want to interrupt their time together answering a call. Both were certain that should the matter concerned Michonne, both the Grimes and Michonne would contact him as well. In any event, Morgan became concerned at the persistence of the caller so he told his wife to take the call.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mrs. Jenny Jones?"

"Yes, this is she, with whom am I speaking."

"This is Dr. Philip Blake at Kings County Hospital. Maam, the reason why I'm calling is that your mother, Dawn Lerner has been admitted to the hospital and you're listed as the next of kin. We've been trying to reach you for sometime now. We'll need you to come to the hospital as soon as possible."

"Dr. Blake, I will come but I'm currently in New York right now. I'll leave immediate for the airport but are you able to tell me anything more?"

"Mrs. Jones, I can't give you much detail over the telephone other than the fact your mother suffered a massive stoke and it is highly recommend that you get here as soon as you can."

Morgan watched the horror splayed across his wife's face and waited for her response. He kept praying that whatever the news he hoped it was not about Michonne.

After the call, Jenny brought Morgan up to speed. The latter asked their waiter for the cheque, paid and they returned to their penthouse. In the process of closing up the penthouse and preparing to leave, Jenny told Morgan he didn't need to return to Kings County, she would go but promised to return to New York as soon as she could. Morgan argued with her but as always he conceded. She settled for him accompanying her to the airport.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Five hours later…**

Michonne awoke to find Rick's hand firmly on her butt and hers across his chest. She needed him yet again, like a junkie she was in need of a fix. She smiled at the recent memory, after their first time she had sworn it would be their last but Rick had told her in no uncertain terms, "Babe there will come a day when you'll be begging for more." He was trying to make light of the situation at the time but on this day he was right. They had made love well into the night and now that she was awake again she needed him in the worse way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at the hospital Jenny asked for Dawn Lerner's room she was asked to take a seat while they paged Dr. Blake. About five minutes later Dr. Blake arrived at the nurses station and approached the petite woman sitting in the waiting area. "Mrs. Jones, I presume." Holding out his hand to her, Jenny took is and they shook hands."I'm Dr. Philip Blake, I'm the Neurologist treating your mother. Would you mind coming with me? I'll take you to her."

Jenny walked beside Dr. Blake in silence. Entering behind him into the hospital room she saw her mother's frail body hooked up to several machines. She looked to the doctor for comprehension. Dr. Blake explained. "She was admitted about six hours ago and since that time, she slipped into a coma about four hours ago. We've run a battery of test but the latest results show there has been no response. Essentially, this is as good as it gets. I'm so sorry."

Jenny felt as though her world was crumbling. Her mother was her foundation, she struggled to raise her when he no good father left her upon discovering she was pregnant. Unmarried and a pregnant teen just another statistic but despite that she didn't abort her. Her parents weren't happy with her but at least she had a roof over her head. She struggled to finish her high school and had her baby which she did not put into the system either. Her mother clawed her way out of the gutter for them sometimes working two or three jobs to put food on the table for them. When she met Morgan things changed, he got them a better apartment eventually she moved in with him leaving her mother in the other apartment.

Jenny felt alone for the first time in her adult life; sure she had a husband, a daughter and a lover but no one who truly knew who she was. They were just folks all for whom she wore a mask to fulfil their need for her. Her husband needed a dutiful wife who took care of the home, their daughter and to feed his sexual needs. Her daughter was spoilt, she'd never know what hunger was, she'd never want for anything her father would see to that. Her lover, as wonderful as he made her feel, he was the mirror image of her situation perhaps why they were so drawn to the one another. They were trapped.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone, thank you for your feedback on the last chapter and your ongoing support.

Please note, Jenny is not a likeable character so please feel free to despise her. I trust this chapter answers some of your questions. It's not as scandalous as other chapters but I felt the Parental Units was important.

xxxxxxxxxxx

 **Morgan & Michonne**

As promised, Morgan returned to the penthouse to get ready for dinner with his daughter. Later that night, as he sat across from Michonne, reaching across the table he took his daughter's hand into his as he began their conversation. "Sweetheart, I am so sorry I failed you as a parent, my priorities were all wrong. My absence contributed to the breakdown of my marriage and I sacrificed our family for success. I wasn't there for you and for that I'm truly sorry but what I don't understand is why you never felt that you could talk to me about it; my assistants always had strict instructions to put family calls through."

"Daddy, what's done is done. At the time, I didn't know how to tell you what was happening to me because I felt I had disappointed you. I was sixteen and I was scared. I'm sorry for what happened too but I'm happy that we're going to be able to move forward in a more honest and open relationship. That said, have you spoken with Aaron since this morning?"

"Yes I have and I've sent him a copy of the prenup to review."

"Oh! Well, I'm absolutely relieved that you had one in place."

"I almost didn't but your Uncle Herschel insisted that I did and drew it up himself. He never liked your mother. He told me she wasn't in it for the long haul. I didn't believe him."

"I must thank him the next time I see him. Dad, real estate wise, I think you should let her have the house in Kings County, after all she seemed to have been very attached to it. I'm going to have Ms. Neidermeyer pack up my stuff and ship it here."

"I agree, she never wanted to get rid of that house. I guess we now know why."

xxxxxxxxxx

Across the room in a secluded spot a couple was engaged in an intense debate. Michonne was on her way to the ladies room when she heard her name mentioned. It caused her to slow her pace. She knew the voice… it was Negan. However, she didn't recognize the woman with him. In any event, she hurried along to the ladies room.

After using the toilette, Michonne was at the sink washing her hands when the door flew open. The reflection in the mirror was that of Negan's companion but she was in tears. "Is everything okay? Do you need assistance? She inquired."

Lori looked up to recognize the woman who was at the centre of the heated discussion at her table. "No. You've done quite enough thank you!"

Michonne was stunned by her rudeness since she was only trying to offer assistance to the poor woman. "Pardon me? Have we met?" She asked the distressed woman still somewhat perplexed.

Lori ignored her as she went into the nearest stall and slammed the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Rick & Carl**

Rick pulled into the driveway of the house he shared with his wife and son just two weeks ago. He texted Carl to let him know that he was outside. Within minutes the latter flew out the front door and Lori caught the door from slamming shut. She stood in the doorway and watched as her son leap into his father's waiting SUV. She then watched as her estranged husband pulled out of the driveway without so much as looking in her direction.

"Hey Dad!"

"Hey son! So what do you feel like eating tonight?"

"Dad, do we really have to go to a restaurant? Can't we just get a Pizza delivered or even Chinese?"

"No we don't Carl, it's up to you. So we'll go to Grandpa's place and order in?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

As they filled their plates with the various assortment of dishes on the table Carl began the dreaded talk. He knew his father was looking for a good way to begin the inevitable so he helped him out.

"Dad it's really okay, the worse is over. You already confirmed there'll be a divorce so the rest can't be nearly as bad."

"Carl, when did you get so grown up? I mean… yeah, the worst is over but how are you dealing with the news?"

"I'm doing okay Dad. Really. I think a divorce is much better for everybody because all you and Mom ever do is argue; it's not like you're really happy. I actually, wondered why you hadn't done it sooner."

"Well Son, it was not just about us we had to think about you too but sometimes things happen and we have to adjust or change. However, your mother and I can no longer adjust our relationship so it's time to make a change. It's all about the choices we make, sometimes they are good and sometimes not but when all's said and done you have to stand up and own those choices."

"So where do I end up Dad?"

"Well Son that's the thing. I want you to stay with me but we have to make plans for your future. Soon you'll be going off to college. Have you thought about what might interest you?"

"Don't quite know Dad. Always thought I'd do the same as you… you know. Becoming a deputy and maybe one day I'd run for Sheriff like you did."

"Carl, you know I also went to Law School too. I want you to keep your options open. Do you remember your great grand dad down in Savannah?

"What's this all about Dad? Yeah, I remember great grand dad Paul."

"Son, his daddy started our family business Turpin Transport. The way I see it you have the college and non-college option. In Savannah, you have both options either way there's a position for you in the company. You can study business or finance in college and go into the family business at the management level or work in the lower divisions. However, if you choose Law Enforcement, I would recommend you go to college to broaden your opportunities.

These are just some of your choices Carl but they're other fields of study which you may pursue but whatever you choose just know that I'll support you. For instance, right now I have a decision to make about my future with three options."

"What you mean Dad?"

"I'm leaving the Sheriff's Department to join the FBI; I just have to decide whether it'll be in Virginia, New York or Atlanta. In the meantime, I figure we'll go to Atlanta for the next two years and once you leave for college then I'll decide whether to stay there or to relocate."

"Why do you want to leave Dad and how come you don't want to be a lawyer?"

"Sometimes change is good Carl. Right now I could use a change from Kings County. I don't practice law because I realize that I prefer the Law Enforcement aspect. However, my law degree in this scenario puts me on the fast track to management so it's not completely lost.

"Wow! There's something really different about you Dad, I'm not sure what but you're different somehow."

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Jenny & Michonne**

 **Jenny:** Sweetheart, I need to talk to you but you won't take my calls. I want to tell that I'm sorry for everything that's happened.

 **Michonne:** Mother, I'm sorry it's taken this long for your lies to be revealed. Don't you remember I was nothing more than last year's accessory to you my whole life. Don't think that I'm stupid enough to believe that you finally give a damn about me. What's going on now is between you and my father, don't try to draw me into this mess. I will however, give you a little piece of unsolicited advice, take whatever deal you'll be offered and walk away with you name still in tack.

After replying to her mother she immediately blocked her number.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi all,

Here's the next instalment I hope it answers some of your burning questions. In this chapter, we get dialog from the lovers past and current.

Thank you for your feedback and continued support. I enjoy reading and responding to them all. shout out to Trista 3 loved the "Your faithful reader". Much appreciated.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Negan & Lori**

That morning, Negan's phone buzzed continuously but he ignored it because there were rules. His women didn't call him, he called them with the exception of Michonne of course. She was his only equal. Currently, he was in bed with Sheri a redhead he had met at a recent fundraiser.

He got up and went to the bathroom then he checked his messages. He made a mental note to teach Lori another lesson.

 **Lori:** Negan, I need to see you.

 **Negan:** I see you five days a week Lori. Weekends… well, that's what husbands are for.

 **Lori:** Seriously Negan, I wouldn't contact you unless it was important. It's not something I want to get into at work either.

 **Negan:** This is unexpected, what gives?

 **Lori:** I'd Rather address it in person and not via text.

 **Negan:** Well look at you all cloak and dagger like. Okay then, I'll meet you at Chops Lobster Bar at seven. Oh and btw don't be fucking late either.

 **Lori:** Fine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving in Atlanta with some time to spare Lori was glad that Negan had agreed to see her. She decided to take advantage of the fact that Carl was staying over at Noah's place to contact Negan hoping that he'd relax his no weekend rule. It wasn't lost on her however that he hadn't ask her to meet him at his place. That fact alone, left her wondering whether or not Michonne was truly out of the picture. She couldn't understand how the hell near seventeen years later she was still in the shadow of this woman in the same scenario as the first. The only difference she never intended to be knocked up by Negan. Yet here she was, again.

Lori passed her time in the café across from the restaurant. She chose a seat with a vantage point of Negan's building so she was able to see him as he entered or exited the building. To pass the time she contemplated her situation, first her father enticed her to seduce Rick to get his head back into the game. They had a moment under the bleachers and next thing she knew her father and her were sitting in the Grimes living room brokering some deal to keep the heir to the Turpin empire's name clean. After signing a non disclosure agreement her father pocketed a cheque for twenty thousand dollars which essentially insured that she was getting married and moving in with her in-laws. The latter scenario was very much to Mrs. Grimes dismay when she came home to find out what had happened during her monthly visit to see her father in Savannah.

Posthaste, Mary Grimes was burning up the telephone lines between Kings County and Savannah to her father's legal department who produced an iron clad prenup which essentially bought the rights to Lori's womb providing of course the DNA proved that it was in fact a Grimes-Turpin offspring for a hundred thousand dollars and ten thousand per year of marriage; however, where infidelity could be proven she would walk away with just the initial hundred thousand. She had a choice either sign on the dotted line and never worry again. Perhaps, Rick would eventually come to love her or she could walk away from the deal and they'd sue her for sole custody of the child once it was born.

Mary Grimes never liked her not one iota. She had her heart set on Rick marrying Michonne and she never let her forget it. It was always Michonne this and Michonne that, you'd think they'd be no other girl in the world beyond that damn Michonne.

Present day, she finds herself with a man who didn't have as much back story with the famed Michonne but still two and half years too much. Had she known that Michonne was a part of his make up she would've run for sure. She didn't know about her until she was in it with him and once again she felt as though she was walking in her shadow. He claimed he and Michonne were done so they continued whatever it was they were doing. However, In as much as these men were bewitched by her amazing fuckability neither one seemed to have managed to knock her ass up, now why is that?

It was five minutes before the appointed time so she quickly crossed the street to wait for Negan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Negan and Lori were shown to their seats at precisely 7:00 p.m. fifteen minutes before Morgan and Michonne were seated on the opposite side of the restaurant.

After the waiter had taken their orders and they had some privacy, Negan turned his attention the woman before him. He wondered just what the hell she had to say that couldn't wait until Monday. "So Lori, to what do I owe the pleasure of you interrupting my fucking weekend? There are rules. Weekends are your husband's problem. You entertain me Monday through Friday only."

Lori felt as though he had slapped her in the face. She knew he wasn't in love with her but they had been lovers for a while now so it hurt. If this was any indication of what was coming she figured she might as well just rip the damn band-aid right off. "Negan I'm pregnant!"

Negan who was just about to sip his wine, stopped, placed the glass back on the table, with raised brows he looked at her as though she had sprouted a second head. "What did you just say?"

Lori said nothing. She waited for him to come terms with it and watched him mentally calculate back to the night it happened. "How the fuck do you know it's mine? Last I recall, you and hubby had a weekend sans brat to save your marriage."

"The weekend never happened because his father passed away, that weekend he was making plans to bury him. You do recall that night when I was in your bed and Michonne called don't you? I left your room. Later when you came to my room you were pissed. That night, we used no protection whatsoever. It was stupid in retrospect but we both got caught up in the moment."

"I warned you about speaking Michonne's name. You don't talk about her ever. What the fuck do you want from me? Raise the kid as Grimes I don't give a shit. There's only one woman who's gonna bear my spawns."

"What is it about Michonne that y'all just can't let it go? What the fuck is it? How come you're both in love with someone that you both fail to impregnate and tie her down?"

"I warned you to keep Michonne's name out of your fucking mouth."

At that moment, Michonne was on her way to the ladies room when she heard her name. It caused her to slow her pace. The man's back was to her but she knew his voice, it was Negan. It was obvious that whatever they were discussing he didn't like his companion mentioning his past; the woman was distraught. She knew Negan well enough to know from the timbre of his voice he was about to blow his stack and walk out on the woman so Michonne quickened her pace to the ladies room before Negan could get up only to run in to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Jenny & Richard Sr.**

After having consented to taking her mother off life support Jenny waited until her mother passed, it was relatively quick. Jenny gathered what little strength she had left and called the car service to take her home. Upon arriving home she unlocked the door. She remarked that both Olivia and Michonne had failed to engaged the alarm and made a mental note to address it later that day.

She was walking past Michonne's room on her way to her suite when she heard what she could only be described as a couple in the throes of passion, which caused her to halt. Retracing her steps she opened the door and there before her was her daughter riding Richard Jr their faces contorted and oblivious to the fact she stood in the doorway. It was as flashback of an image barely two weeks old in a different room with a different partner but it was the same.

"RICHARD! MICHONNE! JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING? RICHARD GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT! MICHONNE GET IN THE SHOWER, NOW!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

After taking a couple drinks to calm her nerves, Jenny dialled his number. He answered on the second ring.

"Sheriff Grimes."

Overwhelmed at hearing his voice she cried, "Richard!"

The surprise in his voice was palpable, "Hello Beautiful, what are you doing home? I thought you were still in New York."

Jenny was conflicted because her emotions were running amok. She was grieving the loss of her mother, longing to be held by the man who's voice was currently soothing her and furious at the children for what she had discovered. "I came back because Mom had a stroke; she passed away about an hour ago and I came home only to find the children having sex upstairs."

Richard Sr. scratched his head exasperated because this news was the last thing he had been expecting, "Darling I'm so sorry about your loss. Are you okay? Richard was at your place? I'll deal with him when I get home. You and I knew it would only be a matter of time before they did this? What are we going to do about them?"

"I'll be okay eventually. Nothing more could have been done for her. It was really uncomfortable seeing them together it was as though I was looking in a mirror as I stood in that doorway. After the funeral, I'll take her to Europe then I'll convince Morgan to put her into boarding school." Jenny steeled herself resigned to what the decision meant for them.

"It has come to this?" Unwittingly his private thought was voiced.

"Yes! This will all disappear if we don't stop now," she replied.

"I told you before, everything is tied to Rick and his offsprings. I'm willing to leave if you are. I make a decent living as a Sherriff not quite what you're accustomed to but we'll survive and I'll have a pension."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Rick & Michonne**

 **Michonne:** Hey!

 **Rick:** Hey! How are you doing?

 **Michonne:** Relatively good all things considered. You?

 **Rick:** Okay. Michonne what happened? Would you rather talk or text?

 **Michonne:** Text will do. On Saturday night, I literally divorced my mother. I blocked her number.

 **Rick:** Michonne how are feeling? Do you need me to come over?

 **Michonne:** No, but thanks. I'm good. Really. It felt so liberating I can't believe I'd never thought to do it before.

 **Rick:** We'll it's understandable Sweet …Michonne. Jenny had never been a mother figure to you ever. It's more like cutting a mean girl from your life than divorcing a parent. Are you sure you're doing okay?

 **Michonne:** Yeah, I'm good. I needed to share that with you since you're the person I was with the last time I lived in my parents house. I just needed to know that I wasn't overreacting. Thanks!

How about you Rick? How are you doing?

 **Rick:** I talked to my son last night.

 **Michonne:** Oh! How did it go? Is he okay?

 **Rick:** I never got a chance to tell you but he got a heads up Friday night, he called me while I was in Atlanta. He asked me point blank whether I was getting a divorce. Last night was just a formality really. He shocked me, he wondered why I hadn't done so sooner.

Carl's a really good kid. He's very perceptive for his age too. He's sixteen going on thirty. You know what else he said to me? " _There's something really different about you Dad, I'm not sure what but you're different somehow_."

Basically, we talked about what our futures will look like, you know him finishing school and us relocating.

 **Michonne:** Oh? You're moving? Where to?

 **Rick:** Not exactly moving per se since I've already been living there off and on since college. Atlanta for the time being. Once he goes to college it'll be up to you.

 **Michonne:** What about the Sheriff's Department?

 **Rick:** I quit! I needed a change, I'll be starting with the FBI's Atlanta Field Office after spending six weeks in Quantico. By the time Carl finishes school I'll be back in Atlanta.

...

 **Rick:** Michonne?

 **Michonne:** I'm here …It's really happening isn't?

 **Rick:** I just needed motivation that's all.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi there,

Sorry for the delay in updating but I'm back. Thank you for the amazing feedback, it's much appreciated. I read everything and reply where possible.

In the last instalment we saw Negan's reaction to the news that he's gonna be a papa... like what was Lori really expecting anyway? Rick & Michonne got busted and then we saw Jenny choose Jenny leaving Richard Sr. hanging. Best of all is that there's now a dialogue between Michonne & Rick.

xxxxxxxx

 **Rick**

Earlier that morning, Negan was leaving Starbucks when Grimes ran pass him as he returned from his morning jog and entered a nearby condo complex.

Seven months ago, Grimes was leaving the very same Starbucks when they literally collided into one another. Negan had apologized for knocking the Sheriff's coffee out of his hand and insisted on buying him another. The men introduced themselves, it was then he made the connection Sheriff Grimes was the Rick Grimes from Shit County; the ghost he'd been competing with for the past two and a half years.

Naturally, Negan's curiosity as to what Grimes was up to in his neck of the woods got the better of him so he followed him. On that day, the Sheriff was appearing in court and at the end of the day he left the city. This morning however was different because Grimes went into a condo complex and not a hotel, it was a game changer, it meant he resided here in the city; the question was when did it happen? Negan was pissed so he decided to wait him out. An hour later, Grimes left his condo complex in civilian clothes which confirmed his earlier suspicions. He watched as he entered Starbucks across the street and then followed him two blocks West to an office complex. He watched as Grimes entered the building and boarded the elevator. He waited a few minutes as the elevator stopped on the last floor. He then walked into the next elevator and selected the twentieth floor. The building housed a variety of offices but on the twentieth floor the only office was a law firm, more precisely the Law Offices of Ross & Associates and their speciality was Family Law. "WTF!" He swore as he backtracked his way to the elevator and finally exiting the building.

...

Sophia heard the familiar clicks of her bosses heels on the hardwood floor. She raised her head to greet her. "Good morning Ms. Jones. How was your weekend? Can I get you the usual this morning or would you prefer something else?"

"Good morning Sophia. My weekend was interesting to say the least, the girls came right back the next morning so it turned into a sleep over rather than a getaway. Yeah, an espresso would be nice, thanks. Can you please check Andrea's calendar and see whether you can coordinate supper with the girls later if not tonight sometime this week?"

Michonne thanked Sophia as she took the proffered coffee and went to her office. Sitting at her desk, Michonne began rifling through her phone messages and quickly scanned her emails to see whether anything needed addressing before she left for court. After completing the task she still had some time to kill before the hearing convened, she was engrossed in reading through her notes when she received a text. She had hoped it would be the confirmation of their plans for later but it wasn't.

 **Negan:** Hey Angel Eyes, You've been avoiding me for quite some time now but we need to talk.

 **Michonne:** Negan, we have nothing left to talk about. I returned your call the last time you contacted me. I also left you a message advising you that in failing to collect your personal belongings within the time frame allotted to do so, they were donated to charity. In the same message, I also advised you to forward an invoice to my office for the reimbursement of your loss. Now, the offer to reimburse their worth still stands but apart from that, we're DONE!

 **Negan:** Angel, It's not about the fucking clothes and you know it. I know why you never wanted to set a date. Did you really believe that I wouldn't find out about your little love nest right under my fucking nose? He's got some fucking nerve too, fucking you on the side down here while he and his pregnant wife live out their perfect little lives in Shit County. Yeah, he's played you real good… his little side piece none the wiser of what he's doing in Shit County. Did he tell that he still loves you and he's getting a divorce? Really Michonne… you fell for that one given the business you are in?

"Shit!" Michonne was furious with herself for engaging him; the only consolation was that she knew Negan was aware of Rick's new living arrangements but the latter was blissfully unaware of her Ex-fiancé and even more so that Negan perceived him to be a threat.

...

Later that morning, Rick met with Aaron to provide him with the documents necessary to begin the preparation of his petition for his divorce.

"Rick as your attorney, you'll need to tell me the grounds for which you are seeking divorce and I mean the unadulterated truth. I want no surprises okay. I realize that you and Michonne were once involved too so if you two have reconnected on that level you'll need to be up front with me."

Rick was taken back by his insinuation, immediately his jaw clenched and in an attempt to calm himself he clasped his hands before him and silently counted to ten before responding to the man across the desk from him. The only reason he hadn't punched him in the face was because Michonne specifically told him he couldn't rough him up. However, he felt the exorbitant hourly rate alone should entitle him to at least one punch. "Look Aaron, there's nothing going on between Michonne and me because I'm still a married man. Lori's is pregnant and the child it's not mine. I found out about it two weeks ago by mistake. Her doctor called for a follow-up appointment and the secretary congratulated me on our impending arrival. I haven't touched her in months."

"Rick if you haven't touched her in months and your not with Michonne then…?"

"It's not like that, I'm not in a relationship with anyone nor have I stepped outside of my marriage physically. Whether or not I've emotionally cheated on my wife, I guess you can say yes because I was never in love with her. We got married because I knocked her up and she wasn't in love with me either. We had a marriage of convenience she gave birth to my child and she was taken care of. The child she's carrying will not carry my name, but for recent developments the divorce would have happened in two years when Carl goes off to college so the result would have been the same. Neither of us are delusional to believe that this was forever but as my wife she's expected to comport herself accordingly."

"Is the person with whom you've emotionally cheated or currently cheating on your wife with the same person that currently won't become involved with you? If so, would you say that your actions, have caused your wife to seek comfort elsewhere?"

"You do realize while I might be an ass for emotionally cheating on her that as long as there's no penetration involved, in the state of Georgia it's not really an issue right? I want a simple no fault divorce there's been an irretrievable breakdown of our marriage like the fact she's carrying another man's child. I'm not stupid, I know there had to have been others but there was never any proof of the fact until now."

"Yes and no. Do you know the name of her lover? You see, where adultery is involved we need to name the "paramour to give the other side a chance to be heard.""

"Are you fucking kidding me? Am I paying you a small fortune for you to blame me for Lori's transgression? Again, the only proof I have to date is the fact I went to the doctor's to pick up the prenatal vitamins which she had forgotten on her last visit. The vitamins were prescribed to her several weeks ago and when I confronted her she was so shocked that I found out she didn't deny it."

Aaron, I don't want this to be a drawn out affair given who I am, being the Sheriff and also because of my family's background. As you can see from the prenuptial agreement she signed, there's an infidelity clause so should she choose to fight this divorce she'll be left with less than what I'm willing to give to be rid of her. I keep custody of Carl that is non negotiable plus at sixteen he pretty much decides which parent he wants to live with. I don't anticipate any fight there since she's going to have her hands full with a newborn. The prenuptial guaranteed her an amount of money which was invested for her once the DNA results were confirmed and it has done rather well. Lori is not stupid, she was more interested in my bottom line than me. I on the other hand was never truly in love with her. I came to care for her being the mother of my child but that's it.

The infidelity alone bars her from collecting a dime more than the initial amount. If she goes along with this no fault divorce once it's official she walks away with an extra hundred and sixty thousand dollars but no alimony.

You see all I have as assets are the two homes, our cars and our bank account. I earn my Sheriff's salary and I collect a stipend as a member of the Board of Directors at Turpin Transport which isn't huge. My mother and grandfather arranged it so that my trust fund doesn't actually kick in for another three years, a point in time where I was sure to be rid of Lori. Furthermore, my father's estate is off limits to her. There's really nothing left for her to fight for because the company is still under my mother's control."

As he concluded his meeting with Aaron, he felt his phone vibrate so he removed it from his jacket pocket.

 **Michonne:** We need to talk later. I'm in a hearing all day. Be aware of your surroundings; I have reason to believe you're being followed.

"Aaron, are we done here? I gotta run."

Aaron who was finishing up his notes acknowledged him with a nod then replied, "Yeah, my assistant will call you later today to schedule an appointment to sign the documents."

"Fine." He showed himself out of the office and into the empty hallway, as he waited for the elevator he replied to Michonne's text.

 **Rick:** Ok; let me know when and where. Are you alright Michonne? What makes you think that?

 **Michonne:** Ok. Yes, because you've somehow crossed paths with my Ex and he's obviously followed you to Aaron's office. I have a theory but got to run; send me a pic of Lori.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Morgan**

"Beth?"

"Mr. Ross, your two o'clock is here."

"I'll be right out." Aaron quickly got up and went to meet Morgan in the reception area.

Walking towards Morgan he extended his hand Morgan reciprocated and they shook hands. "Hi Morgan, please follow me this way. The latter was shown to a boardroom in which the documents waited for his review and signature.

"Please have a seat," Aaron said as he sat down. "Morgan based on our earlier discussions this is your Petition for Divorce based on irreconcilable differences. As previously discussed, the fact that Jenny's affair went undetected for as long as it had it could be perceived as though you condoned it but the prenuptial agreement will protect you in the end. However, if Jenny attempts to contest the divorce she could get even less than what's guaranteed under the prenup. So if you would like to take a few minutes to look over the documents and sign them that would be great."

Resigned to the fact this was the end of his marriage Morgan replied, "I understand, I just want this to be over as soon as possible Aaron."

xxxxxxxx

 **Michonne**

 **Sophia:** Ms. Jones, Andrea and the gang are free to meet up at 7pm. Where would you like to meet up? The girls are open to anything.

 **Michonne:** Sophia, brb.

…

 **Michonne:** What's you're taste these days?

 **Rick:** Only ever had one taste. Why?

 **Michonne:** Do you feel like having seafood?

 **Rick:** If that's what you're in the mood for, yeah.

 **Michonne:** Will confirm in a bit. BTW where's that pic?

 **Rick:** Don't have one on my phone but I asked a buddy of mine to snap a pic of the one in my office and send it. Still waiting. What's that about anyway?

 **Michonne:** Seriously Rick, don't you have a social media presence? Just running with a hunch.

 **Rick:** I don't need one. I still found you, didn't I? What's the hunch?

 **Michonne:** You might have found me sooner… just sayin. Her FB account is private and she's not using her pic as a profile pic so get the picture and I'll let you know when we meet up. Will forward details soon. Got to run.

….

 **Michonne:** Sophia, reservation for 6 at Legal Sea Foods at 7pm. Thanks.

….

 **Sophia:** Confirmed.

….

 **Michonne:** Reservation for Jones at Legal Sea Foods 7pm; 275 Baker St NW.

 **Rick:** Looking forward to it!


	16. Chapter 16

Hi there,

In the last instalment we had both Morgan and Rick meeting with their attorney and while Morgan and Aaron's interaction went rather smoothly, there was a hiccup between him and Rick. While Aaron didn't come right out and accuse Rick of it there's a thing called desertion refusing to have sex with one's spouse can be seen as "constructive desertion" which means a spouse has constructively abandoned the marriage in spirit by refusing sex. We know from Lori they still have sex occasionally; it may not be to her liking or frequency but he still does share their marital bed. I don't think Aaron was siding with Lori but more that he wanted to be ready whenever the other side responds. (a lawyer "never ask a witness at a court proceeding any question he doesn't know the answer to.")

Regarding the emotional cheating, if watching porn behind your partner's back is cheating then I would think masturbating to images/thoughts of your ex-girlfriend would be right up there too which creates a distance between Lori and Rick. (The point is if you wouldn't do said behaviour in front of your partner then what does it mean? Are you being honest with that person?) He doesn't seem to be aware she knows because she never said she confronted him about it. Maybe if she had, things would have changed.

Michonne doing her Nancy Drew thing is awesome.

Thank you for your ongoing support. Much appreciated.

 **...**

 **Rick**

Rick left the building mindful of what Michonne had said that he's being shadowed. He surveilled his surroundings and returned home via an alternate route, he didn't detect anything out of the ordinary. Arriving home he verified with the doorman whether there had been any inquiries about him. Dale told him there had been no inquiries made but agreed to put the front desk staff on alert.

Entering his condo Rick felt exhausted from his meeting with Aaron and the whole Lori affair. He was at least relieved that in a matter of a day or two the petition would be issued and soon he'll finally be able to pursue his life as it was meant to be. However, before it could all begin, there was a phone call he had to make sooner rather than later.

"Hello?"

"Mom, its Richard"

"Richard, is everything okay dear?"

"I just wanted to give you a heads up, I saw a lawyer today. I'm filing for divorce from Lori. She's pregnant mom and no, it's not mine."

"Oh! Well that's not exactly surprising is it given the way she trapped you in the first place. But Richard are you absolutely certain you didn't father this child?"

"Yes mother. I just wanted you know in case it hits the news. Mom, do you remember when you came back from Savannah that weekend? Do we still have a copy of NDA her father signed and a record of the payment he collected back then?"

"I'll contact legal for you dear. You don't think that tramp will actually try to fight the divorce do you?"

"I don't know mom but I'd rather be prepared all the same."

"Okay sweetheart, I'll look into things from my end and I'll get back to you on that. Love you dear."

"Thanks mom. Love you too."

 **...**

 **Shane:** WTF man? Have you gone ape shit? What do you want me to take a picture of that bitch for? I know that's not what takes you over the finish line. I heard your Ex and you seemed pretty tight down there, anything you want to share?

 **Rick:** Shane just do it! I'm working on a hunch, will let you know when I know.

 **Shane:** (image sent)

 **Rick:** Thanks man but that's not the picture from my office. Where's this pic from Shane?

 **Shane:** No problem man. Pulled it from her Facebook, I figured a recent picture would be more useful for whatever you need. If you need me to come down there don't hesitate.

 **...**

The girls arrived at the restaurant at the appointed time and were promptly seated. Michonne and Rick arrived five minutes later. The latter was excited to see her again considering she had previously told him that she wouldn't see he him while he was in the middle of his divorce so he was hopeful, he would follow her lead. As they were being shown to their table he immediately realized that they would not be dining alone and quickly adjusted his poker face to mask his disappointment.

The conversation at the table ceased as they approached. Apparently, from the surprised look on their collective faces the women were also not privy that he'd be joining them. They obviously thought it was going to be another girls night out.

He pulled out Michonne's chair for her to sit, in turn he took his seat next to her and greeted the women,"Good evening ladies." Rick studied the women around the table, they were unlike the women he had seen this past weekend but then he reminded himself they had just arrive and the night was still young for them. In some way, he sensed that his presence was curtailing their tongues even though they were currently drinking. How ironic, he thought because they didn't seem to care just what they said on the weekend but again it was highly questionable whether any of them were even within the legal limit to drive Saturday morning when they left Kings County.

After pleasantries were exchanged and the drink orders were placed, the group remained silent as they perused the menus. There was that niggling sense at the back of his mind which told him whatever they wanted to say to Michonne pertained to him; in an attempt to open a dialogue he passed his phone to Michonne.

"Shane sent me that a little while ago? Why did you want that?"

The women looked at the two of them as they interacted so seamlessly, it was as though they weren't even present. Michonne took his phone and studied the photograph; it was indeed the distraught woman she had seen in the ladies room which confirmed her hunch. She then used his phone to access Google and pull up Negan's company webpage then she showed him a picture of Negan. "Have you met this man before?"

"Yeah, about seven months ago I was coming out of the Starbucks near my place and he was coming in but he wasn't paying attention and he knocked the coffee right out of my hand. I felt bad because his Italian suit got the worse of it but he insisted on buying me a coffee to replace it. He then introduced himself to me as Negan Kirkman. Hey wait a minute, that company… Lori works there."

The women were spellbound by the interaction before them. The way Rick was looking at Michonne and she at him was unbelievable it was though they were having their own private conversation. It was as though they were back in the hallways of Kings County High School off into their own little bubble.

Andrea felt uncomfortable so she cleared her throat breaking their spell. "Would you like to share how the hell you came to the same conclusions that Shane and I did on Saturday?"

Rick turned to her and blinked as if seeing her for the first time, "What do you mean Shane and you? Shane knew she was pregnant?"

"Relax Rick, no he didn't, we found out Friday night at the bar and Saturday I mentioned it to him when we were texting. We then started to suss out the who, what, where, when and the how. He knew it couldn't be yours and he was supposed to ask you when she last travelled with her boss.

"Okay then. We haven't spoken since I've been down here apart from me asking him to get that picture. To answer your question, she was away on business the week my dad died that weekend we were supposed to go away for the weekend but it never happened that was almost two months ago." Turning his head to Michonne, he asked, "How did you come to your conclusions?"

"Saturday night, daddy and I had dinner at Chops Lobster Bar. At one point, I went to the ladies room and on my way there I heard my name being mention in conversation. It was then I recognized the voice, his voice telling the woman not to speak my name. He was to the point where he was about to explode so I hasten my steps to avoid running into him…"

The colour in Rick's face instantly changed as he interrupted her, "Michonne, did he ever hurt you?"

"No Rick he didn't." She lied because she didn't want him to lose sight of his objective. Unlike the others around the table he knew she had lied and she knew almost instantly that was a mistake, this conversation was parked because of present company but it wasn't finished as far as Rick Grimes was concerned. _Dear God what did I just do? It didn't upset him to find out the identity of his wife's lover and father of her unborn child but he lost it when he found out I had issues with my Ex. I obviously didn't think this through well enough. How do I get him back to his own problems?_

"Anyway where was I? Oh yes, I was in the ladies room when she came in, she was distraught so I asked her if I could help her in anyway and she said to me, _"No. You've done quite enough thank you!"_ I was like what the hell? I've racked my brains since trying recall whether I handled a divorce in which she was a named party but I just couldn't recall her face. You'll remember in school she was a cheerleader so even though you played baseball you didn't associate with the jocks and cheerleaders so she was never around you, Maggie and Rosita who were in your class. Sasha hung with y'all because of Daryl and well... me it was obvious and then it wasn't."

The last comment made Rick blush and he smiled at her which caused her to blush. Meanwhile, the others felt as though they'd rather be anywhere else but where they currently found themselves because they felt like third wheels. A glance amongst themselves confirmed it, they couldn't believe that neither Rick nor Michonne had a clue what was going on between them but as responsible friends they couldn't very well leave these two unchaperoned.

Michonne paused as the waiter took their orders. At first she had her doubts as to whether seeing him would be a problem but assessing the situation she thought they were handling it very well.

"You saw them together Saturday night but I was in Kings County then and I haven't seen this Negan since, so why do you think I'm being followed?"

"This morning while I was at the office Negan texted me and said we needed to talk." The women watched as Rick's entire body tensed up and his jaw clenched. "I told him we were done. He accused me of being your little side piece who was too stupid to figure out that you were using me given that you and your wife were happily expecting. He said, he had found our love nest and then he asked how could I fall for the line that you still loved me and you were getting a divorce? Everything he said sent shivers up my spine. I doubt Lori would have mentioned divorce to him at all."

Forever the lawyer Andrea asked, "What are you going to do about all this Rick?"

"Well, for one I believe Michonne shouldn't be alone right now. Does he still have a pass to your penthouse? If yes, revoke it immediately and give the security instructions that under no condition should he gain access to your building. Perhaps a Restraining Order may be necessary but he'll actually have to threaten your safety before that can happen. As far as myself, I can only recall that one encounter with him so I can't do much about it but I will call Aaron with these new developments. He'll be happy that I'm doing his damn job for him."

At the last comment both Andrea and Michonne exchanged a look, it was obvious that his and Aaron's meeting wasn't amicable but neither wanted to broach that issue with him.

 **...**

 **Negan**

Negan sat with an eighteen year old Macallan as he thought back to the Saturday afternoon he spent at the Guggenheim. He was visiting the museum's permanent collection when he saw her; she was sitting in front of the Pierre-Auguste Renoir's, "Woman with a Parrot". The painting in itself was captivating but what captured him was the woman who was deep in thought analyzing it.

She was like a breathe of fresh air, he saw her and literally inhaled as though it was his first breathe. She sat erect in deep thought wearing a beautiful white linen sundress against her dark chocolate skin; from her profile she was an exotic beauty, her hair were the finest braids he had ever seen interwoven into an exotic knot atop her head showcasing her beautiful cheek bones, almond shape eyes, small nose, full lips and her elegant neck adorned by a necklace, the pendant fell between her bosom. Her body, was petite with long muscular limbs, on her feet she wore simple white sandals. A vision to his eyes, an angel if there was such a thing.

Despite her natural beauty there was a sadness to her eyes. He felt enthralled by her. He needed to know her, whatever it took he'd make her his. He silently approached the painting and after a time he spoke, "Of all the pieces in this museum, why does this one speak to you?"

His voice broke the spell, as though she wasn't even aware of his presence until then. "Pardon me?"

"Pardon my rudeness," he said, extending his hand to her and they shook hands. "I'm Negan Kirkman, I've been admiring both you and the Renoir and wondered just what it was about the piece that captivated you?"

"Well Negan, that's a rather personal question isn't and I don't even know you."

"Then why don't we change that? I wouldn't mind becoming your parrot," he said with a wicked smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, thanks but no thanks Mr. Kirkman; the fact that you believe that I might be nothing more than a courtesan is telling enough. I know my worth and I daresay it may be equal to yours if not surpasses it. Have a good day!" She got up and walked away from him.

Negan was furious at himself for offending her so he quickened his pace and followed her to the front door where he apologized profusely. Eventually, she did tell him her name but nothing more.

 **...**

It took him two weeks to track her down and because of his tenacity she agreed to have dinner with him. They dated for a year whenever he visited New York on business which was frequent but throughout that time he always felt there was something or someone between them. She never spoke of it and he never pushed her to. However, he did have an investigator look into her past when she decided to move back to Georgia but not to her hometown of Kings County.

It was then he found out about the young Michonne Jones who was inseparable from a certain Rick Grimes until one summer. That Fall, she never returned back to school. He wondered whether a pregnancy might have been the cause but he could find no birth records for her in London. However, Rick Grimes married a Lori McDonald within months of Michonne's departure for Europe so he figured Rick had cheated on her. It was then he understood the nuance of the painting which she was studying so closely when he first met her.

Shortly after arriving in Atlanta he proposed to her knowing that trouble was close by. She was his and he'd be damned if he allowed the idiot who caused her such pain to come back into her life. Michonne was unlike any other woman he had been with, she didn't need him, she was intelligent, beautiful, courageous, loving and kind. Unlike other women however, it seemed like the diamond on her finger sent her into retreat. He never understood why because she obviously loved diamonds she always wore the necklace from her parents.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi there,

In the last instalment both Rick and the gang were surprised by the dinner reservation. Rick also appears to be getting his ducks in a row. He learned the identity of Lori's lover and father of her unborn child but he only got ticked when he detected a lie from Michonne. The gang can't believe these two are oblivious as to what's going on between them. We finally got Negan's backstory as to how he and Michonne came to be but he seemed somewhat perplexed that Michonne retreated from their relationship the minute the diamond was on her finger.

Thank you for your continued feedback and ongoing support. Much appreciated.

 **...**

 **Michonne**

London, UK, August 17, 2000

Hi Sasha,

By now you and your family should be back from your holidays and I truly hope that y'all had an amazing Summer. What was is like visiting Canada? You'll have to tell me about it sometime.

I hope that you and the gang are settling into school. As well, you'll no doubt have notice my absence. I left you the number where you'll be able to reach me on your answering machine but just in case (44 0555 1244 321) I'm dropping you a note to let you know that I'm okay. I'm far from doing well but I'm in good spirits for the time being.

You'll have to forgive the cloak and dagger feel to our correspondence. Although I'm writing to you from London, this correspondence will be sent via dad's Atlanta office where Mrs. Pelletier will put it into another envelope and mail it from there. When we chat I'll tell you more.

I miss not being able to hang out with you and talk like we used to do but at least I met a new friend. She can't replace you but at least her presence makes me less homesick because she's from Georgia and more specifically Atlanta. She's our age, her name is Andrea Horvatt and I think you'd like her. Her parents sent her here so she can become more serious about school and less about boys. In reality, I think they've made it worse because that's all she ever talks about and you wouldn't believe half the stuff she knows. Andrea's really crazy and she makes being here tolerable. She is so pissed at her folks she won't be going home for the holidays.

Daddy keeps asking whether I'll be home for Thanksgiving but I can't come home just yet. A lot of stuff happened and I can't face him because he's disappointed in me and I don't want that lecture it'll break what little of my heart there is left.

Truthfully Sasha my friend, in as much as I would love to come home being a minor means I'd have to be under my parents roof again and I can't do that. I can't live with my mother ever again. I would love to see y'all perhaps Spring Break, it could be a nice get away.

I'm not sure what rumours you'll be hearing about my sudden departure but it's not all to do with Nana. I didn't have a mental breakdown either. Yeah, I'm really sad that Nana is gone because she was a better mother to me than my own mother. What I'm about to share with you can only be shared with two others that being Maggie and Rosita because y'all are the people closest to me other than Rick, well at least he used to be until my mother found us together.

While, I'll admit it wasn't the most flattering position to have a parent walk in on I still believe being banished to hell is extreme punishment and a little harsh for the actual crime. In order to maintain a proper decorum my parents have enrolled me in a private all girls school. It's like a friggin prison here, our warden is an ole battleaxe named Headmistress Marsden. I miss KCHS so much but at least crazy Andrea makes it less dull, she's always instigating stuff.

In closing, I trust I will hear from you soon. I will also try calling soon.

Your friend always,

Mich

….

London, UK, Christmas Break 2000

It was the last day of classes and start of the Christmas Break back home and Michonne's spirits were at the lowest Andrea had ever witnessed. It broke her heart that she couldn't tell her everything wasn't as blue as she thought them to be.

Since Michonne's letter reached Sasha they had been in contact and sometimes she was even able to talk with her three girlfriends Stateside at the same time. Andrea had been introduced to them over the phone and they'd become fast friends so secretly, she'd keep them updated on Michonne and would give them a heads up if she was having a pretty bad time of it so they'd call out of the blue and pick her spirits up.

Andrea knew what Michonne had told her about how she ended up in hell but truthfully, she knew it went a little deeper than just a broken heart. She knew Rick was her first love but there was still something else going on with Michonne. She understood that in order for Michonne to get pass it she'd need her family so she reached out to Sasha and between them they cooked up a plan to have the girls fly over for a week of their Christmas Break. She had arranged it with the Headmistress who knowing what they knew of Michonne's file willingly approved the visit. They also allowed for the girls to be housed in an area designated for short term visits and Andrea and Michonne were granted permission to relocate there for the duration of the visit. The girls would arrive in time for supper; they would simply be in the Dinning Hall where they ate.

….

"Mich I know you're not feeling well but what do you say we grab a bite and then we can do a James Bond marathon, tomorrow we're going into the city to shop."

"Drea, I'm not hungry. I just wanna sleep a bit more."

"Mich you can't wallow in self pity like this or you might as well had gone home. This is not the way I wanted my first Christmas away from home to be… we're supposed to be living it up as an FU to our folks. Please stop killing my rebellion! Get in the shower and get dress… look on the bright side you're free to wear regular clothes since everyone's gone home. I'll be back in thirty minutes."

….

Andrea knocked on the door of the Headmistress' office; "Come in!." She opened the door and there before her were the friends she had made so many months ago. "Ms. Horvatt, please meet Ms, Williams, Ms. Greene and Ms. Espinosa. Ladies this is Ms. Horvatt. Pray tell, where's Ms. Jones?"

"I beg you pardon Ma'am, Michonne is having a really tough day. I left her to shower and get ready for dinner."

Michonne had just finished dressing and was waiting for Andrea who was due back at any minute when the phone rang. Reluctantly she answered it hoping it wouldn't be her parents. "Hello?"

"Ms. Jones this is Headmistress Marsden, would you kindly report to my office forthwith?"

"Yes Ma'am." She hung up the phone and wrote Andrea a quick note that she'd meet her in the Dinning Hall because she was just summoned to the ole battleaxe's office.

…

After a brief knock on the door came the summons, "Enter!" She opened the door and before her was the greatest gift she'd ever gotten: her family Sasha, Maggie, Rosita and her newest sister Andrea. She found herself surrounded in a hug and tears of happiness.

…

During their visit Michonne found the strength to reveal the truth of what happened. It wasn't the same as when she had sessions with her counsellor, this time she felt surrounded by love. She shared with them the truth about her miscarriage and her mother and Rick's parents cutting them off from one another. As she was already hurting, they had previously taken a vote and decided it was best that she mourned the end of her and Rick's relationship in its entirety. It was then they told her that Rick was married and that he was going to be a father. When their tears were no more, they made a pact amongst themselves to be always there for one another.

….

Unbeknownst them Mrs. Marsden had contacted Michonne's father about the visit. He was overjoyed that her friends would do such a thing that he agreed to pay their accommodations including the gifts that were to be opened the last morning of their visit as though it would be Christmas. He wanted Michonne to have a sense of home though he was crushed she chose not to come home. That morning, when the girls awoke they found that the elves had decorated their common area while they slept. In their transformed common area was a Christmas tree laden with gifts, a roaring fire in the hearth and breakfast was served. It was by far a Christmas to remember for the five friends.

...

 **Protective Custody - Atlanta**

After Rick's comment that Michonne shouldn't be left alone the girls exchanged a look amongst themselves; it was agreed that since Andrea was the only one who wasn't currently cohabiting with her significant other as such, she'd have less explanations to give, she'd once again become roomie with her old roommate.

"Andrea why are you staying over? Don't take it the wrong way… I love you and all but we work together and we just spent part of the weekend together, you don't even have the drunk excuse so what gives?"

"You heard what Rick said right? I know your dad is here but his life is a back and forth thing so I'm your babysitter. Look how much fun we're going to have… been a while since we've done facials, mani pedis and all night movie marathons, we can even carpool to work or go jogging together on the weekend. Come on … it'll be fun." Andrea winked at her and walked past her friend to her designated room.

Michonne didn't buy her story whatsoever, something was a foot and she was bound to get to the bottom of it so she called Maggie. The latter was expecting her call after having received Andrea's text.

"Yes?"

"She already texted you didn't she? What the hell is she doing at my place?" Maggie shook her head, how in the world could she seriously not know what was going on? Maggie was accustomed to being the one who rips the band-aids off in their relationship so she did.

"Michonne we really love you and right now you and Rick are acting like two horny teenagers and you can't be left unchaperoned, there's too much riding on this. No pun intended. We didn't want Rick to volunteer to be your babysitter either. We made a pact back in London… no matter what we'd be there for one another."

"Maggie have y'all lost your minds? We did nothing inappropriate tonight. Sure Rick damn near lost his temper a few times but I knew he was okay since neither Aaron nor Negan were insight. I know him Maggie and he never once said or did anything inappropriate tonight."

"Chonne, Sweetie where Rick Grimes is concerned you're a lost cause. It was painfully uncomfortable watching you two tonight. You wanted the truth so here goes, you two need to take cold showers and stay to hell away from one another until his divorce is final." Maggie ended their conversation.

Michonne was shocked Maggie had never done that to her before but they've all done it to Andrea on a regular basis. Perplexed she went to pour herself a glass of wine.

 **...**

 **Rick**

Rick was asleep when his phone rang so reaching for it he replied in a gruff tone, "Hello?"

"Oh Richard dear it's mother, did I wake you?"

Sitting up in bed Rick checked the digital clock in his room it was 08:01am, he groaned internally. "Hi mom. It's okay. What did you find out?"

"Legal was able to locate the documents and they sent them to you via email. Is there anything else I can do for you Sweetheart?"

Rick had thought about this very matter after he got home last night, he didn't want to pull her into the middle of it and certainly this was not how he wanted to tell his mother about Michonne but his hands were tied.

"ER… Mom, please hear me out and don't read too much into this right now but things are a little more complicated than I previously thought."

"What is it Richard?"

"The man Lori is involved with turns out to be Michonne's ex-fiancé who's now pulled her into the middle of this mess. Mom, I also think he's hurt her because of it. I can't protect her right now because she won't speak up about it; she thinks by lying to me she'll keep me from doing something rash. I need you to hire a friend of mine to keep her safe. Can you do that, please mom?"

"Richard did you say Michonne, as in my little Michie? I'll do anything I can for her you know that. Who's this fellow and can he be trusted not to get in your way? If you truly trust this fellow have him call me. Michonne knows you Richard and you have been known to make rash decisions. Richard you are aware this conversation is far from being over, right?"

"Yes mother it's your little Michie. Yes, the fellow I have in mind is Shane, his girlfriend is best friends with Michonne. Yes mother, I know I have to tell you all about it in detail and I promise as soon as this mess is over I will bring her home. Love you mom."

"Love you too Dear."

…

 **Rick:** Shane is that offer still open?

 **Shane:** You say the word Brother.

 **Rick:** Gonna need you to take about a month off on leave without pay. You'll contact my mother and she'll put you in touch with Legal to sign a contract. You're going to be paid to live with your girlfriend at Michonne's place and you don't let them out of your sight. Just remember your girlfriend is Andrea, you so much as sniff Michonne it won't end well for you. This is the picture of that asshole that's to be kept away from her at all cost. (image attached)

 **Shane:** So Sheriff, I know you're currently on leave this week before you give us the big sayonara next month but who's gonna sign off on this leave thing? Gotcha."

 **Rick:** Daryl can do it being that he's Acting Sheriff and all and he might as well get accustomed to it.

 **Shane:** Did you even clear this with Michonne?

 **Rick:** Right now I'd rather ask her forgiveness than seek her permission but if she decides to tell me the truth before that then I'll clear it with her.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi all,

In the last instalment we got the backstory on how the girls reconnected, an insight into their bond and just what they'd do for one another. Based on Rick's comments at dinner Andrea moved in with Michonne so that she wouldn't be alone and Maggie told Michonne the truth she couldn't see. Rick also arranged to have Michonne protected.

Inquiring minds wanted to know what Michonne's lie to Rick was about. Your answer is revealed in this chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks again for your continued support and feedback.

 **...**

 **Michonne**

Frustrated by the recent turn of events Michonne took the open bottle of wine with her to the recreation room. It had been an extremely long day. Closing the door behind her, she then placed her iPod in the docking station and selected some J.D. Hooker, the choice seemed appropriate for her mood.

After her shower, Andrea got prepared for bed but before turning in for the night she went to check on Michonne. She went down the hall where she found Michonne hidden in the spacious room. "Mich Sweetie, how are you feeling? I know you're not happy with us but we didn't want you here alone given that Negan is stalking Rick; the quickest way to Rick is through you and he's already figured that out."

"Drea, I'm really not in the mood right now I just want to be alone. Do you mind? I'll see you tomorrow." Andrea understood her friend's frustration so she just nodded, "Nite," and backed out of the room leaving Michonne alone to her thoughts.

"Nite Drea."

Not long after Andrea retired and she had emptied the bottle of wine her cell rang, and from the ring tone it was Sasha. She contemplated answering it but knew Sasha had already been tagged by Andrea to check in on her so she let the call go directly to voicemail. Shortly after that she saw the text indicating she had a voice message. Next came the text from Rosita. Michonne was feeling a little out of sorts… Was it the fact that Rick caught her in the lie or was it her fear of his reaction if she told him the truth? If she was being truthful it was a little of both.

The problem with both Rick and Negan is that they are territorial she belonged to neither but it was obvious that Negan decided if he couldn't have her, he'd sooner use her to bait his opponent at a time when Rick could ill afford the added attention. Shots were fired. Negan one and Rick zero. The pissing match had begun.

Although she was racking her brains Michonne still couldn't figure out Rick's next move; it bothered her because it meant whatever he was likely to do was going to piss her off. The girls thought he'd volunteer to stay with her but even she wouldn't be that stupid to allow such a thing to happen considering his application for divorce would be issued and served within a matter of days. Rick couldn't have direct contact with her and Negan knew this so he intended to force Rick's hand.

Michonne said a silent prayer for Rick hoping he would step back from the challenge. It was as though he was reading her mind because at that very moment her phone buzzed.

 **...**

 **Rick:** Hey! You alright?

 **Michonne:** What are you planning? I've been sitting here racking my brains trying to figure out your next move but I can't. Rick please don't bite. He's baiting you.

 **Rick:** Why did you do it?

 **Michonne:** ?

 **Rick:** I see you want to play games, is that it?

 **Michonne:** No. I'm drunk and I'm pissed at you because I know you… that's my problem too, it's because I know you that I know you're not going to let this go and it will hurt your case.

 **Rick:** Can I call you?

 **Michonne:** Can we do this another time? I'm tired. Nite.

 **Rick:** Nite.

 **…**

Michonne awoke the next day with a pounding headache; stumbling out of bed she realized that she had slept through her alarm, her mouth was dry... it felt as though she had a mouthful of cotton balls. She jumped into the shower to jump start her system. After her shower, she decided on her lavender pant suit with a dove grey camisole which she pulled on as she fled her room with her shoes, jacket and purse in hand. As she reached the main floor she was busy arranging herself as she called, "Andrea, hurry up we're gonna be late. I overslept... I'm sorry!"

It was then he came out the recreation room, her back was to him, she was bent over fussing with her shoe and he was admiring exactly why his best friend was smitten with her. She was the total package and from what he could see from his angle he understood why she was caught between the two alpha males. "ER, Ms. Jones …don't know if you remember me but I'm Shane Walsh, Andrea's boyfriend, by the way she's already left. I'll be your escort going forward."

"What? How? Why? … Never mind. I'm running late." Clearly frustrated as she grabbed her brief case and searched around for her phone, which she recall she last saw in the recreation room.

"Look Shane, would you mind taking my briefcase with you to the car while I get my phone."

Extending his hand to her, he asked, "Keys?" She withdrew them from her purse and gave them to him.

"So sorry, I'll be right down. The car is on level two."

 **…**

 **Rick**

Rick was in the middle of his meeting with Aaron when his phone buzzed.

It had been a day since his initial visit with Aaron so he updated him on the recent developments in the case regarding Lori and her lover, Negan. He also told him that based on the texts Negan sent to Michonne he was somehow aware that he was now living in the city and had consulted an attorney.

Aaron's body shifted uncomfortably at the news. He was rather upset that Michonne had been dragged into the middle of the mess. On this note, both he and Rick were in agreement so he counselled Rick not to engage Negan because it could hurt his case and place Michonne in further danger. Rick was seething mad at Negan's actions, his jaw clenched and he found himself clenching and unclenching his fists. He heard every word Aaron had said, so he told him that he had no plans to engage Negan because Michonne's safety was paramount. It also reaffirmed his decision for putting measures into place for her protection. His only hope was that Michonne would be able to see it from his point of view. However, based on their tense texting session last night he knows it will take her some time to come around if she ever does.

Pleased to hear that Rick was going to act like an adult rather than a teenage school boy ruled by hormones, Aaron added, "Rick, I really appreciate hearing that you won't retaliate against Negan. I know you and I may not get along although I don't know why but we both care about Michonne so I really do appreciate hearing you affirm that."

The first order of business taken care of, Aaron looked over the NDA and a copy of the cheque made to Gregory McDonald, Lori's father. He added them to the evidence file. He also informed Rick that Tyrese Williams, his investigator was assigned to investigate Lori and that Mr. Williams was currently in New York which is a place they frequented most often.

 **…**

While Aaron was distracted with the documents Rick retrieved his phone and saw Michonne's text.

 **Michonne:** RICK, JUST WHAT THE HELL IS SHANE DOING AT MY HOUSE?

 **Rick:** I don't know... may be he's there as a preventative measure. I can't do it personally but a third party can. Michonne if you were to file a police report and a Restraining Order was issued… You and I both know that even then sometimes these people do breach the orders. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you and you know it.

 **…**

Michonne stepped out of the elevator which she rode to the underground parking; from where she stood she had a good vantage point of her Range Rover. Beside her vehicle was a body and more precisely Shane's body. She quickly texted Rick to call 911 and instructed him to keep the line open when she called.

As he read her text the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his gut plummeted. Aaron watched as Rick became distracted and he knew just why. Rick can we get back to the business at hand? Rick showed the text to Aaron. He quickly answered the call then three-way conference his call to Aaron's cell knowing full well that he'd be going to her rescue… divorce be damned.

"Where are you?" He asked a little rougher than he intended.

"Home, second floor garage directly across from the elevator, black Range Rover. Please hurry!"

Aaron quickly called 911 identifying himself and explaining the situation to the operator. He also asked for the line to remain open so that the police would have an idea of just what was happening in the garage.

Michonne slid her phone into her pocket and ran to the inert body on the garage floor "Oh my god… Shane! Shane what happened?" She knelt at his side and took his head into her lap and cried out, "Somebody help me!… Anybody please help! … Call 911!"

In response to her calls came a distinct laughter; it was Negan, it was a loud low rumble which emanated from deep within him as he came into view. His hair was dishevelled and his face was clean shaven, his eyes flitted back and forth as though he were searching for something or someone. He wore a biker jacket, a red scarf, a white tee-shirt, black jeans and boots. His six foot two frame bent backwards as though he had no backbone, on his shoulder was a baseball bat which was currently covered with and dripping blood. His eyes looked glassy as though he were under the influence of some unknown substance. His appearance was disconcerting.

"Negan what on earth have you done? His head is bleeding. He needs immediate medical care. Why did you do it?"

"Angel get away from him! I just can't leave you alone now, can I? You never struck me as being loose before moving here. Angel it's less than a week and the are two men circling you. What am I to make of that? I told you to get away from him!"

"Negan I can't. I already feel responsible for him … for what you've done to him."

Negan continued advancing towards her, "Come on Angel, he'll be alright… ain't nothing but a love tap."

"Stay away from me … from us! Negan I told you the last time that you wouldn't fare too well if you put your hands on me again. Stay where you are Negan, don't make things worse. You've already assaulted a cop and he's unconscious."

"That you did Angel but where's your katana this time? Angel Eyes, you know I love you… It's just things got out of hand and for that I'm sorry, let me make it up to you. I never meant to hurt you. Lori means absolutely nothing to me… things got so strained between us ever since we got engaged it's like you were drifting further away from me."

"Negan the minute I moved back here you proposed and while I thought it was bit soon, I knew that was just you and we were headed in that direction; it was part of the reason I came to Atlanta the other part was that I'd finally be close to my friends because they are my family.

My drifting away from you was not because of one thing in particular it was a series of events but the day you put your hand on me was the last straw.

At the beginning of our engagement it was fun but then you started pressuring me to set a date while Andrea and I were busy starting up the firm. I didn't appreciate it because you just didn't seem to understand why I couldn't make that commitment to us at the time. We no longer spoke Negan, you made decisions for me and about me without my input. You resented the time I spent with my friends now that we're in the same city even though you travel eighty percent of the time. The very things that made you chase me were the very things you no longer valued. You no longer wanted a partner who was intelligent and independent; you wanted the women you've always had, someone to cage and dispose of when the thrill's gone.

After we became engaged, you questioned my need to work as hard as I did or even at all given that I stood to inherit my father's firm and our union would make me even wealthier. When we first met I told you that I was not a Courtesan. You changed our plans, all of a sudden, you just wanted a wife and a family but what about my wants and needs Negan? My father's money and your money isn't mine. I wanted to create something without my father and without you something that was mine but you no longer supported my vision.

At first, your popping into the office to take me to lunch was sweet but when you started hanging around the courthouse it became creepy. Negan you accused me of having multiple affairs because I have male clients; you never accused me of cheating on you when we lived in different cities and I had male clients there as well. Can't you see why it all changed between us?

My friends planned a Vegas weekend because they knew you had plans to take me out of town for my birthday and you were furious even though you were out of town when we went to Vegas. When I got back and I popped into your office to surprise you for a change I got the surprise of my life, didn't I?

Later that night you pushed me into a wall Negan with your hand around my throat demanding a second chance. You hurt me then Negan and what you've done today hurts me too … Please go!"

Michonne could vaguely make out the sirens in the distance and hoped it wouldn't be much longer before Shane receive the care he so desperately required. She knew had to distract Negan a little while longer.

Negan stopped a few feet away from her and stoop down to her level extending his backhand to caress her cheek, "Angel, I can't just go … You're mine … You make me a better man and I need you."

She flinched at his touch. "Negan I'm not yours and I'm not his. Please stop this. Let me call someone because I can't help Shane. Negan the sooner he gets assistance I can get ready for court; I'm late as it is and I could be held in contempt of court. At least let me call Andrea she could fill in for me." Shortly after, her phone died.

 **…**

At the onset of the 911 call, Aaron alerted Andrea about Michonne's crisis so she rushed to the courthouse and made an oral motion to suspend the hearing. The judge requested both counsel to report to his chambers, at which point, Andrea explained in detail that Ms. Jones was currently being held against her will and the emergency response team were en route to the location. Judge Jenkins expressed his concerns and told counsel, he'd make his ruling from the bench.

The hearing reconvened and the judge ruled on the motion granting the suspension due to extenuating circumstances and stated the matter would reconvene in a week.

 **…**

Andrea contacted the girls and then she called Morgan in New York who was en route back to Atlanta. She then rushed to the hospital to wait for Shane.

 **…**

The EMT's had arrived at Michonne's building but were waiting for the police to arrive and secure the scene prior to taking over the patient care.

Rick was panicking. Michonne had suddenly stop talking. He tried frantically to get back to her but his calls went directly to voicemail. He figured her phone obviously died. Just then his phone rang, it was Aaron.

"Rick, what the hell happened the line just went dead."

"Yeah, I know… We're going in blind I think her phone died."

Rick was travelling with his buddy from the Atlanta Police Department, one Detective Paul Rovia a.k.a Jesus because his appearance; he had long dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes it was a nickname he got as a child but it stuck, the only difference now is he looked more so because of his facial hair. Rovia swung by Aaron's office building to pick up his friend after receiving the S.O.S text Beth sent on his behalf.

Being the first car on the scene Rovia took charge. As the first cruiser pulled up he led the way inside the garage navigating their way to the second floor without sirens but with the flashing lights to signal anyone about to police presence. The unmarked car turned right in search of the elevator that would place them close to Michonne's vehicle and the cruiser turned left.

 **…**

"Angel I want us to go back to New York, it was good there… we were great there. I wanna be that man again."

It was obvious to Michonne that Negan had had some kind of a psychotic break. He was clearly delusional; it was as though he never heard a word she'd said to him because he still clung to the misconception that they could go back to a happier time and place, even though it was his anxieties and his need to cage her which led to their ultimate downfall.

"Negan, will you allow me to get some help for Shane?"

Rovia heard Michonne's voice and led the way in the direction it came from. Whispering into his comm piece he advised their back-up to stand back as the target was not yet visible and was possibly in a crouching position with both hostages. He came up from the side and Michonne saw him in her peripheral vision the same time Negan saw Rick standing behind Michonne with his gun pointed directly at him. Something inside Negan snapped causing him to rise from his crouching position almost instantly. He growled at Rick and lunged forward completely disregarding that the object of obsession and an unconscious man was between him and his adversary.

The baseball bat connected with the gun knocking it out of his adversary's hand to land on the floor several feet away. Rovia who now had a clear shot yelled, "Atlanta Police Department, drop the bat and put your hands above your head fucker. You already have one unconscious cop down… do you really want to assault another?"

As Rick moved in to secure Negan's hands with the plasticuffs the latter swung at him; the blow caught him off the left jaw causing him to lose his balance. Powered by sheer adrenaline Rick quickly regained his footing and retaliated by stepping inside of Negan's reach delivering a left uppercut to Negan's right side followed by a right hook to his chin. Negan's body reeled from the blows and fell backwards. Rovia knew of his friend's reputation for brawling from their college days, he also knew that Negan was no ordinary perp so he rushed in between them and cuffed Negan pushing him into the safe custody of the uniformed officers.

 **…**

After the melee was over Rick rushed to Michonne's side and helped her up. He wrapped her in his arms and held her until such time he felt her relax. After collecting her things he took her back to the penthouse and poured her a drink because she was in a state of shock.

The EMT's on site quickly attended to Shane and he was immediately transported to the hospital.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi all, this is a short chapter but you'll understand why. I hope you like it.

Your feedback has been great. Thanks.

 **...**

It had been about an hour since he brought Michonne upstairs and poured her a drink but she hadn't touched it. She hadn't said a word, she just sat on the sofa in the recreation room staring into space. He was at a loss, he knew she was in a state of shock so he covered her to keep her warm it was only after he sat down on the sofa next to her that she reclined towards him so he adjusted his body to accommodate her. She adjusted herself in his arms and cried herself to sleep. As she snuggled herself into him he gently stroked her hair and told her, "I got you babe… it'll be alright."

Andrea contacted him to check up on Michonne and let him know that Shane would be okay. Maggie their friend and Neurosurgeon had diagnosed Shane as suffering from a mild concussion. He'll have scar but Maggie said he'll be fine and she would be passing by later to check on Michonne.

Rick thanked her for the update and apologized to her for what happened to Shane. She told him he need not apologize because Shane knew what he signed up for. She also told him that while what happened to Shane was unfortunate, Negan was there that morning to take Michonne plus instead of Shane she would have been hurt because she was staying with Michonne before Shane showed up that night.

After speaking with Andrea Rick was even more thankful that Shane had shown up early because he wasn't sure Andrea would have survived a swing from Negan's bat. He owed his friend. However, what Andrea said bothered him because had Michonne been alone that morning Negan would have taken her and no one would have been aware of the fact until hours had passed; the realization sent shivers up his spine.

 **…**

 **Aaron:** Rick, I just spoke with Andrea and I know you're taking care of our mutual friend. I just wanted to update you that the petition was issued and served about an hour ago. I'm glad everything turned out okay.

 **Rick:** Thanks. Me too.

 **…**

 **Daryl:** Rick, wtf man? Merle just sent me this link I thought you were supposed to be flying under the fucking radar. Don't look like it to me. Check out this link.

 **Rick:** What the hell are you talking about?

 **…**

Rick followed the link Daryl sent to an article on the Savannah Sun's webpage: Local Business Heir and Small Town Sheriff front and centre of a Big City Soap Opera! "Oh shit!"

Rick read the article which stated that he was next in line to succeed his mother Mrs. Mary Turpin Grimes as President and CEO of Turpin Transport. It spoke of his childhood in Kings County, his sudden marriage to Lori McDonald, the story speculated that the marriage was one of convenience since no sources could be found who knew of any previous dating history between the two but highlighted the birth of their son several months later.

The article mentioned a young girl with whom he was previously linked and whom sources claim they were inseparable until she suddenly disappeared just before he and his wife were married. Her identity remains a mystery; the writer asked whether or not she could be "Angel Eyes" because it would appear that Negan and the Sheriff have similar taste in women.

As he read further, sources claimed it was widely rumoured that the young Mrs. Richard Grimes Jr. wasn't always faithful to the good Sheriff. The town loved their Sheriff so out of respect they'd never speak of it in his presence. The article featured photographs of the younger Mrs. Grimes canoodling with a tall gentleman sporting a salt and pepper beard outside a hotel in New York City, it also featured a picture of Negan Kirkman from his website and a picture of Negan's mug shot from earlier that day.

Sources alleged the affair resulted in a pregnancy and the reason for which the Sheriff who is currently on personal leave in Atlanta is rumoured to be seeking a divorce.

The article spoke in detail of the day's events citing the Sheriff some how managed to assist on a 911 call where "Angel Eyes" who's widely believed to be his lost teenage love who disappeared so many years ago was being held hostage by Negan, the same Negan Kirkman who's the lover and boss of the Sheriff's wife. Sources at Negan's Recruiting Services also confirmed the two travel frequently for business and often to New York City.

The writer of the article wanted to know what was the lure for Negan towards the Sheriff's women? Adding an excerpt of the 911 call _"I never meant to hurt you. Lori means absolutely nothing to me… things got so strained between us ever since we got engaged; it's like you were drifting further away from me."_

The article identified the known players in the Soap Opera as Negan Kirkman, Lori Grimes adding that from the 911 call "Angel Eyes" is a practicing attorney in Atlanta whose colleague is Andrea. The victim of Kirkman's wrath was an off duty cop name Shane. The arresting officer in this case is APD's Detective Paul Rovia with assistance from the renowned Sheriff Richard Grimes Jr. and heir to Turpin Transport but #WhosAngelEyes

After reading the article Rick noticed there was a related link to the article so he clicked on it. It's Official, Local Business Heir and Small Town Sheriff files for Divorce. The article states that earlier today, Richard Grimes Jr. heir to Turpin Transport filed for divorce from Lori Grimes, his wife of seventeen years.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi all, in the last instalment we saw the news stories resulting from the attempted kidnapping in chapter 18, it would appear that all of Rick's business is out in the open for all to see. Negan was taken into custody. Shane's prognosis is good and Michonne was in a state of shock.

Thank you for your continued support and feedback is really appreciated.

xxxxxx

 **Rick**

Rick was beyond pissed at the articles. His life and that of his family was exposed for all to see and it made him want to kill Negan for causing this mess. However, since it wasn't an option he decided to action the things that were within his control. He checked on Michonne who was still out cold on the sofa so he left the room to make his calls in private.

…

 **Rick:** Carl, please call me as soon as your classes are over.

 **Carl:** Okay dad.

…

Pacing back and forth running his hand through his hair he made his first call. It was answered on the third ring. Rick was not looking forward to the conversation he was about to have with his mother. "Hello?"

Summoning courage he didn't really feel he delved directly into the matter at hand asking, "Mom, have you heard, seen or read the news lately?"

"Richard dear what's wrong?" Mary Grimes asked sensing her son's inner turmoil.

"Mom, there was an incident earlier today. You remember I told you about Negan, Michonne's Ex who's now Lori's lover? Well, he came after Michonne today… If Shane hadn't there ma… he would have taken her. Can you believe it?" His voice broke from the pent up emotions he was keeping at bay. "Shane got knocked out in the process but he'll be okay.

When Michonne found Shane unconscious she texted me and then she called; I was with my lawyer at the time and he called 911. I went after him and somehow the whole thing ended up in the news, things that should not be known at this point and time is in the news mom. I'm sorry… I just wanted you to know so that you can do address it from your end." Rick ended with a sigh of relief having gotten what he had to say out with little interruption from his mother.

"Thanks for the heads up dear; well, the story's out there now so we'll just have to manage it. Sweetheart is Michonne okay… I mean, was she hurt?"

"She's not physically hurt mom but she's in a state of shock. I tried to get her to take a shot of Scotch to calm her nerves but she just sat there staring off into space. I felt so helpless mom I couldn't reach her but eventually, she cried herself to sleep and she's been out ever since. Maggie's going to drop by later to check on her. Morgan's on his way back from New York as we speak and her friends will pop by later since she's still sleeping."

Mary knew her son and she knew he was barely holding it together, he needed an outlet for his anger and that worried her. "Richard darling how are you holding up?" She inquired knowing that he wasn't quite saying all he really wanted to.

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose and allow to inhale slowly, "I'm doing okay considering… Oh god ma… if it wasn't for Shane being here this morning I can't even imagine what I'd be thinking right now if Negan had succeeded in taking her... Shane didn't even tell me that he was on his way down. I expected the papers would have taken at least a couple of days to process. Thanks for rushing them through mom." He said clearly relieved that things weren't as bad as they could've been.

"Sweetheart, I told you I would do anything for you and Michonne and the fact you thought that man had hurt her and she was in danger was enough for me to move mountains to help. If Michonne's hurt then you are hurt Richard; I think both of you have had enough hurt for a life time don't you? Just watch over her for now. Oh and Richard dear have you spoken to Carl... how's he doing?"

"Not as yet, he's in classes and I've asked him to call me as soon as school's out. Mom, I've got to go; I have to contact my lawyer. Love you!"

"I understand dear and when you're done… have yourself a shot of Scotch. Love you too dear." The call ended and she returned her attention to the webpage to continue reading the story before her.

…

"Aaron? The shit has hit the fan. Are you near a computer? Go to the Savannah Sun's webpage."

"Rick… What? Hang on." The latter navigated his way to the webpage as directed. "Oh shit! How the hell did they get the pictures Tyrese found in New York and access to the 911 call? The latter in itself just happened today and it requires jumping through several hoops and would take time to obtain in the ordinary route."

"Is your guy trustworthy? How bad is it?"

"Of course he is, nothing like this has ever happened before. It's not only on the Savannah Sun's page it's also all over Atlanta, the assault and hostage scenario is currently on the news too. It's all supporting the petition we filed earlier today based on the new information you provided. This really doesn't look good for Lori. I just checked too and the story was picked up by the King's County Journal. Rick, suffice it to say your quiet divorce just became the talk of the town but I'd would really like to know how the hell someone got access to a 911 transcript within hours of the friggin call.

"Yeah, you and me both. So what do we do now?"

"There's not much we can do really, let's just hope something more dire happens in the rest of the world to blow this off the next news cycle."

…

 **Lori**

Since her encounter with Negan, Lori had taken a couple days off from working citing illness. She hadn't heard from Negan, she knew he was angry but after a couple days she figured he'd come around. After all, it wasn't as though she had planned this pregnancy, they were both to blame in this matter. She had no idea what she was hoping for but anything would have been a better alternative to his silence. As if that night couldn't get any worse what pissed her off more than Negan's refusal to take responsibility for his unborn child was the fact she ran into her; the woman whose shadow she just could not seem to escape. That night, when she returned from the ladies room Negan had already paid the bill and left.

Since then she has made herself sick wondering whether or not their paths had crossed that night. Were they back together now? Did she even know that she had been sleeping with Negan while they were together? Did Rick even know she was back? She herself only knew for certain who the fiancé was the night she got knocked up, she then tried to piece together Rick's whereabouts from two months back but as far as she could figure he hadn't been to Atlanta for months. The last time she could recall he went to the city was about seven months back when he had to testify at a hearing.

Lori was in her office and was busy reviewing the presentation for their new client when she received an interoffice link message asking her to report to Karen Delgado's office in Human Resources. Lori was somewhat astonished by the request from HR to say the least especially since Negan didn't really have a leg to stand on in this mess. In the short walk to HR she noticed the stares which made her feel somewhat self-conscious, passing by the cubicles everyone seemed so engrossed in their work; there was a hush and pervading calmness over the office which was unusual. Ordinarily, the place was buzzing akin to that of a beehive. Approaching the door, she knocked and received instructions. "Come in."

She did as instructed and closed the door behind her. Inside was not only Karen from HR but a woman she recognized from the Legal Department. "Please have a seat Lori," Karen instructed. "Lori, this is Tara Jenson from Legal, Tara meet Lori Grimes. Lori, I asked you here today because there's been a recent development which concerns you and I've asked Tara here to assist me in this matter." Lori said nothing, she just listened. "You see, apparently earlier today there was an incident and as a result Negan's been arrested." Lori was stunned and was about to speak when Karen held her hand up to silence her. "Since that time the news outlets have gone viral with this situation and not only are you implicated in this matter it would appear that your husband is too. At present, the media is surrounding the property and we cannot conduct business in this three ring circus. We have no instructions from Negan nor can we confirm the allegations being made at this time but we're asking for your safety that you remain at home and work from there for the time being. You're free to pick up your belongings and the company's laptop and security will escort you home. We'll be in touch with you regarding future assignments."

…

During the long ride home Lori used her phone to find out just what the hell was going on. It was then she saw the headlines, although the articles spoke of a Small Town Sheriff the photographs featured were that of hers and Negan faces. She knew Rick didn't love her but this was a new low even for him. She never thought he'd want a public affair considering his position and his family's name; the latter alone being who they are she had counted on their divorce being quiet matter. How the hell was she supposed to explain this to their son?

…

 **Carl**

After the bell rang, Carl collected his backpack and went to his locker, he had practise after school and would be travelling home with his friend Noah. Walking the halls he found his schoolmates were acting out of sorts; he was on the receiving end of some scornful looks which at first he didn't understand. Although, he didn't relish in it being the Sheriff's kid made him rather popular but today however, was not one of those days. He was about to call his father when he got wind of the whispers about a story blowing up on Twitter under the #WhosAngelEyes. Curious, of course he logged in on Twitter and followed the link to the story that was trending and to his surprise it was all about his parents. "WTF," he exclaimed as his buddy Noah came rushing up to him.

"Hey Carl, I just saw it and came to check on you. Are you gonna be okay play?"

Carl's expression was unreadable. Noah wasn't even sure whether or not his friend had heard him, Carl just remained still staring at the phone screen only his eyes moved, it was as though he became a statue so he reached out to touch him. Carl couldn't believe his parents marriage was a huge lie but given their behaviour towards one another it all made sense. "ER… Yeah, gimme me a minute. I have to call my dad back he asked me to call, I guess this is what he was going to talk to me about." He replied distantly.

…

"Dad, is any of this true? I mean, I know you and mom were having problems but is it true that she's having an affair and she's pregnant? Dad is it even true what they said about me?"

"Son, you're going to have to ask your mother the questions regarding those allegations. Yes, you're mother and I weren't involved very long before you came along but that changes nothing Carl. You're still my son and we did what was right for you. I love you son and that's all that matters your mother and my problems are not yours. She's an adult and she makes her own decisions but as your parents we make decisions for your well being."

"How am I supposed to feel now dad knowing that my parents never loved each other not to mention that I was just an inconvenience for both of you?"

"Carl, you can never be an inconvenience to me. You're my son and I've been there for you your entire life. You've been the priority in my life. I'm sorry this all blew up in the news like this because I came to Atlanta to ensure this divorce didn't turn into a circus but things didn't work out that way."

"So who is she dad… you know 'Angel Eyes'? Are you having an affair too?"

This last question placed Rick on the defensive, of all the questions he had expected from his son, this was not one of them. He didn't know how to answer it because it was for all intents and purposes a loaded gun and a minefield in so many ways. He paced back and forth in Michonne's living room, one hand pulling on his hair as he thought of the best possible way to navigate this quagmire. He knew from experience that the longer he delayed it could cause irreparable harm to an already tenuous situation so he replied, "Carl, I'm not having an affair. I assisted a college buddy of mine who caught a call while I was with him. It turned out to be a hostage situation and it so happened that the victim was uncle Shane and an old friend of ours from school. I just happened to be there; I can't talk about it anymore because it's still an ongoing police matter and you are not to repeat anything I just told you to anyone because it's still an active case, do you understand me?"

There was something about his father's answer that made Carl drop the matter altogether. It was as though his dad's protector mode kicked in at high gear. His father only used that mode when it came to him so he knew this was a conversation to be continued eventually so he replied, "Sure dad but do you mind if I spend sometime at uncle Daryl's? I really don't want to see mom for a while. When are you coming back?"

"Let me clear that with uncle Daryl first but I really don't think it'll be a problem. Carl while I understand you needing some space you'll need to talk to your mom about your feelings; just remember to be respectful because no matter whatever she's done she's still your mother. I might have to extend my time here because of this mess but I'll pick you up for your game in a few days."

"Okay dad."

…

Sometime while he was on the phone Michonne awoke and took a shower because as he was on his way to check on her, he found her descending the stairs freshly attired in black jeans and blue v-neck tee shirt. She looked refreshed from her rest. Rick stopped in his tracks, he acknowledged her presence. "I … I was just about to check on you. How are you feeling? You must be hungry… I made you some soup earlier, I could heat it up. You really should eat something."

Michonne was touched by his concern given part of the conversion she overheard when she woke up. His world was falling apart but yet he remained with her throughout her distress, he even took time to make her soup. She didn't know what to say to him so she gave him a hug. They held onto each other as though their lives depended on it. It was at that precise moment, the elevator doors opened and Morgan, Maggie, Sasha and Rosita walked in.

Morgan rushed to his daughter and embraced her tightly, his tears flowed as he said thank you to Rick. It wasn't long before Michonne was enveloped into the embrace of her best friends. Morgan took the opportunity to shake Rick's hand and embraced him in a hug, "Thank you, son. Thank you!"

During a brief consultation, Maggie found nothing physically wrong with Michonne but did refer her to a Therapist.

…

 **Lori**

Carl arrived home after practise to find his mother waiting for him. He cringed at the thought of having the dreaded conversation but he did promise his father he would. "Hi Carl, we need to talk." He took a seat on the sofa across from her.

"Mom before you begin, I've already read the articles so apart from the divorce, how much of it is true?" Lori was taken aback by his directness. "Have you been talking to your father? What lies did he tell you about me?" She asked defensively.

Surprised by her reaction he replied, "I spoke with dad only after reading the articles and you know what he said when I asked him? He told me I'd have to ask you about the stuff that was written about you, so no he's not spreading lies about you. He wanted me to get the unvarnished truth from you but I guess from your reaction there's truth in those articles.

Mom, I already checked with dad and it's okay with uncle Daryl so I'm going to stay with him and aunt Sasha until dad get's back to work."

Frustrated at the turn of the events Lori got up and paced around the living room. "Look Carl, it's complicated. I made a mistake and I'm sorry that you had to find out about it this way."


	21. Chapter 21

Hi all, thank you for your continued support of this story be it quietly reading and/or your feedback it's hugely appreciated. I heard your request and I've been trying to make the chapters longer sometimes it works and other times it just doesn't. This is one of the times it has, so I hope you like it.

The last instalment featured the aftermath of the attack, we saw the fallout from the news articles. Rick was in full handler mode making calls to everyone and a rather difficult one to his mother. Carl's hurting and one innocent question has placed Rick on a tightrope doing a balancing act between two of the most important people in his life. Well, Lori is just her same ole basic self causing trouble. And the cavalry seems to have arrived just in time too at Michonne's place.

 **...**

 **Lori**

Lori was beside herself not only had she been served with divorced papers, her affair was all over the media and because of her husband's selfish actions she had to admit to their son that she had been unfaithful. Lori knew there was no love lost between Rick and herself but if not for her, certainly for their son, she felt he owed them some respect to keep the details of their marriage private. She never expected he would've sunk to the level he had to get out of their marriage. She just couldn't let his behaviour go without addressing it so she called him.

 **…**

 **Rick**

Rick was with Michonne and Morgan in their home office when his phone rang, automatically he answered it and the screeching began. Rick had to pull the phone away from his ear and even then, they could still hear her without the benefit of being on speaker phone. "How could you Rick? "How could you?"

Rick barked into his phone, "Shit! Not now Lori damn it… not now!" as he disconnected the line. Rick had been in the middle of explaining to them all that had transpired while Michonne was asleep so he aplogized for the interruption. Suddenly, it was Morgan's turn to be interrupted as his phone rang, he excused himself and left the office to take the call.

 **…**

 **Michonne**

Meanwhile, as Rick continued his narrative Michonne tried to listen attentively, but somehow her eyes were drawn to his face, his strong jawline which was sporting a five o'clock shadow. Her eyes found his strong pink lips which were no longer hidden. She remembered those lips and what they could do to her, the mere memory caused her breath to hitch. It was the first time she'd notice the change in his appearance and she liked it. She liked his beard too, it made him more distinguished but his stubbled face brought back memories of long ago; she was barely registering what he was saying since her mind fell into the gutter. Her thoughts affected her physically, causing her to cross and uncross her shapely legs as she shifted in her seat. It was Rick's mention of Shane's name that somehow caused her brain to check back into the present and she was very happy to hear that Shane would be okay.

 **...**

Earlier when she woke up she overheard Rick's response to his son as to whether or not he was having an affair. Based on his response to his son there was no doubt Carl was obviously curious about the mystery woman known as "Angel Eyes".

Michonne had watched Rick when he thought he was unobserved and too preoccupied to sense her presence. She watched as the tension slowly crept into his body, his shoulders tightened and automatically he began kneading the muscles at the nape of his neck. His mood had shifted and he was now into protector mode. He was noticeably conflicted, she knew he felt torn between protecting his son and protecting her. His son, Carl, was hurting because of the articles he read but even though Rick's ultimate goal was to build a life going forward with both Carl and herself; it was not the way he wanted to introduce her to his son. She watched him as he provided his son with a very generic answer. It surprised her how well they could still read one another even after all this time.

"Rick, earlier I overheard part of your conversation with your son, why didn't you just tell him?" She asked, stepping into her lawyer mode. He looked at her as confusion played on his countenance. He wasn't following her line of questioning so she rephrased her question. "Why did you side step the question about the mystery woman? I haven't met your son as yet but from our conversations about him, he sounds rather astute for his age. He'll figure it out you know."

"Michonne, are you seriously asking me why I didn't tell my sixteen year old son about a mystery woman, who just happens to be the love of my life? A woman who has imprinted on me from childhood making it impossible for any other woman to take her place? This, after finding out his parents life together was a complete lie? I technically I told him one lie that being, I was with Rovia. In fact, I recruited Rovia's help. His Uncle Shane was hurt and the woman who found him is an old friend of ours from school. I'm hoping like hell he doesn't think too hard on it because he will see that was a highly coincidental trifactor. Shane's presence here is plausible because Andrea was staying with you at the time the accident happened. Carl asked whether I knew "Angel Eyes" technically, I don't know "Angel Eyes" and whether or not I was having an affair, which I'm currently not." He said with a raised eyebrow as he looked at her because from her earlier reaction, he knew they were both on a precipice and it wouldn't take much to fall into the abyss. He had seen her zone out... back to a time and place where life was less complicated between them. "I never denied knowing you… I just didn't identify you or label who you are to me."

"Consequently counselor, you've basically wordsmithed your way out of your quagmire, am I right?" She offered him a small smile, knowing him as well as she did she knew it would disarm the tension building between them; he relaxed and reciprocated with a smile of his own. Her presence always had a calming effect on him and made him feel confident that despite all, everything would eventually be okay.

"It's nice that all that schooling could be used for something." He teased. "I will tell Carl about you Michonne just not under these circumstances. I want you to meet him too. I had to tell my mother about you when I asked her to hire Shane through the company. I didn't want to tell her until my divorce was over but my hands were forced, and now she can't wait to see you which makes the wait that much longer." He confessed hoping that the current interrogation was over. She smiled as she recalled fond memories of her Aunt Mary.

"So counselor, what are you going to do about your wife?" He looked at her with a questioning look on his face. One she felt obligated to respond to. "I believe you should talk to her because ignoring her could only make things worse for you."

Deciding that she was probably right considering the current situation, he dialed Lori's number. As Michonne stood up and turned to leave the room to allow him some privacy he reached for her hand and halted her departure. The small gesture transferred an electric jolt from his touch to her skin. They both felt it and their eyes locked, they were momentarily lost as to their next step. His eyes travelled to her partially opened lips and back. It was then he heard Lori's voice which broke the spell.

 **…**

 **Lori**

Lori answered immediately and began screaming at him, "Rick, how the hell could you? I can't believe you'd stoop so low?" Her rant caused Rick to hold the phone away from his ear so as not to damage his eardrums.

"Lori do you really think I would want my son to find out his parents were living a lie for the past seventeen years? Think about it will you? When Carl asked me about the information pertaining to you I told him he'd have to ask you. It's only right for you to tell him the truth, it's not pretty but it would be worth something coming from the source itself. The reason I came to Atlanta to file the papers is because I wanted it to remain quiet. If I wanted a damn three ring circus I would have chosen any law firm in Kings County and your business would have been around town within five minutes of me stepping outside that office. I'm pissed because this article came out of nowhere." He explained, which cause Lori to reflect on what he said. Although, she was still upset she was no longer yelling at him.

"Then if not you, who did it?"

"I don't know Lori but I will find out," with that promise he end the call and brought his attention back to Michonne.

 **…**

 **Rick**

Rick and Michonne looked at one another and just like that the sexual tension was back in the room. Michonne felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach and she finally understood what Maggie was saying to her just the day before, she uncrossed her legs, stood up and walked away. Michonne bit down on her bottom lip but she couldn't look him in the eye now that they were both feeling this pull between them.

Rick knew he was in trouble, if he was to respect her wishes he realized that he couldn't be around her much longer. After the day's events, all he wanted to do was to take her into his arms and make her feel safe. He wanted her and he knew she felt the same way too. He cleared his throat and walked towards the window, a moment later he then turned around massaging his left temple, his eyes averted hers as he spoke, "I… er… I'll be leaving for Kings County after Negan's arraignment, but it doesn't change anything between us. I want you to call me if you need me Michonne, anytime at all. I need to know we're still okay… Are we?"

"I understand, we both have our lives to get back to. Rick, I never said it before but thank you for coming as soon as you did. I'm sorry, you were right had it not been for Shane, I shudder to think where I might be tonight. Yeah, we're okay." Her right hand gently caressed the stubble on his left cheek as she leaned in and kissed his right cheek inhaling his musk. "Feel free to stay the night. Good night Rick." She added as she left the claustrophobic confines of the office. He watched as she walked away from him but she didn't look back. Shortly after, when he felt sure the course was clear he left the office and let himself out of the penthouse.

 **…**

 **Morgan**

The next morning Michonne awoke to find her father in the kitchen, he was busy making them brunch. Food was their thing, it made her recall a happier time from her childhood. Perhaps this was where her love of cooking came from. "Good morning Daddy! Is everything okay? You never came back after taking that call."

"Morning Princess, I was about to come and get you. I prepared brunch because you didn't eat much yesterday. How are you feeling today? Did you sleep well?"

"I'm doing well Daddy, the shock has worn off. Yes, I did manage to get some sleep considering I spent most of the day doing just that. Daddy, what was that call about?"

"Why don't we discuss it over brunch?" Morgan replied as he started moving the food to the table at which point Michonne fell in line and assisted him. After they were seated, she raised an eyebrow at her father who seemed to have forgotten their deal. Feeling the scrutiny of her glare, Morgan took his napkin and wiped his lips then he finally broke the awkward silence that fell between them. "Princess, before we talk about me, can we address what happened yesterday? Apart from the shock and all. I knew something was off about that man from the day I met him. You're going to ask me why I didn't say anything, but the truth is he made you happy or at least happier than you had been for years and that's all I ever wanted for you. Plus, I honestly didn't know whether it was because I was biased towards who I thought you should have been with so for your sake, I gave him the benefit of the doubt. When you broke off your engagement I was elated but I had to pretend to be surprised and shocked. Coming back to Atlanta to keep him at bay was a pleasure for me plus it allowed us to be close again."

"Based on what happened yesterday, Negan will definitely not be hanging around me again. Especially, if Rick has anything to say about it." She joked, "But seriously Daddy, what was that call about? It certainly wasn't good news or you would have returned."

"It was a call from Aaron. He informed me that your mother's attorney have already served their Response and Cross-Claim they are alleging abandonment. It means things just got messy. I didn't want to bring anymore harm or attention to you and Richard but your mother leaves me no choice, I will have to use the information about Richard Sr. during the discovery phase. Aaron wanted my permission given the sensitive nature and what it would mean for both you and Richard as well as his family. I told him I needed sometime because I would have to call Mary to give her a heads up so that her team could head this off the best way they can. That said, I called Savannah and Mary can receive us this afternoon. Due to the nature of the visit and the current buzz around Richard's divorce, we won't be going to the estate we thought it would be better handled as a business meeting."

"Daddy you said us, do you thing it wise that I'm anywhere near Aunt Mary at this time? You know how she gets around me? I love her and I know she loves me but us meeting right now is really not a good idea." Michonne thought back to her recent conversation with Rick, where the latter told her that Mary couldn't wait to see her. She smiled because it seems as though the universe just played into her Aunt's hands and she took full advantage of it. She would give anything to see Rick's face the minute they leave Savannah and Mary got on the phone to tell him all about their visit. She wondered whether or not she should give him a heads up but decided against it. She wasn't quite sure she wanted to contact him so soon after last night. It was definitely true they needed space between them and as much as possible. She even promised herself to communicate with him as little as possible because the lines were becoming blurred.

Morgan finished his coffee, he too felt the very same thing about this visit but it was a deal breaker on Mary's part. He knew Mary loved Michonne almost as if the child was hers, she bonded with her when Jenny was going through her post-partum depression and showed little to no interest in anything even her own child. He had tried to get her help but she refused to see anyone. The only person she seemed comfortable talking with was Mary. The only help Jenny was willing to accept was a full time nanny who over time became the housekeeper as Michonne grew older. Morgan reflected back to a time when his presence in the home would probably have prevented the inevitable. At the time, when they decided to start a family and with the difficulty they had in doing so, they made a mutual agreement in their marriage that he would shoulder the finances and Jenny would take care of the home and their child. The decision was made based on the fact that Jenny never expressed any desire to be more than she was and he was happy to provide for his family. Mary on the other hand, had a formal education and always kept one foot in the corporate world, but she was fully engaged in her son's life and by default Michonne's due their children's closeness. The irony wasn't lost on him how another woman just stepped into the role of Michonne's mother where her own mother failed her. Between her Nana and Mary Grimes, Michonne had the love of two women who selflessly loved her and neither was the woman who bore her.

"I know Princess, it's absolutely not my first choice and I'm sure you know that, but Mary made it a deal breaker. I honestly don't understand that woman. I call to talk to her about the ramifications of something that could sully her family's reputation but all she could talk about was her little Michie. I know Richard Sr. had said something about her miscarrying a little girl so when you came along you just filled that void in her. Don't get me wrong Sweetheart, I have absolutely no problem with her love for you, it's something I wished you could have experienced from your own mother, but Mary is ordinarily a force to be reckoned with. However, I don't even think she even heard anything I said nor recognize the severity of how this could impact her family's name given the way they recently went after Richard's wife and her affair was less than a year in duration."

 **…**

 **Savannah**

Two hours later they arrived at Turpin Transport Head Office and were brought up to the top floor in the private elevator. Mary was there to greet them as the elevator opened. She looked very much the same, her petite frame of five feet five inches, her black hair immaculately coiffed into an updo, her make up was tastefully done. She sported a black dress with three quarter sleeves and patch pockets, diamond studs and a beige chunky necklace and beige Jimmy Choo's peep-toe sandals. Michonne wore her braids down with minimal make-up, a floral dress with a black jacket, Christian Louboutin shoes and purse. Morgan wore his black Armani suit white button down shirt, red paisley tie and black dress shoes.

She shook Morgan's hand and embrace her long lost friend. She then opened her arms to the stunning young woman before her and as they embraced the tears flowed. Both Michonne and Mary were very emotional, the love between them was very evident even after all this time. As they pull away from the other, Mary shook her head and took her hand, "Come along dear you need to eat, you're way too thin." It was as though no time had passed, one of Aunt Mary's favourite thing to do was putting food in front of Michonne. Morgan simply followed in their wake and hoped that Mary could actually become focus enough to address the issue which brought him to Savannah.

In Mary Grimes spacious corner office there was a catered lunch set up in their honour. During lunch the three caught up on old times and Mary was happy, the only thing that would make the visit more perfect was if her son was present, but she knew in time that too will come to pass. As the nostalgia waned, the heart of the matter became centre stage. "So Morgan, you mentioned a delicate situation which you wanted me to help you with, what is it about?"

Morgan felt rather uncomfortable but he had to address the issue, after all, it was the sole reason for which he was currently in Savannah. He feared destroying the memories of Mary's late husband but at least he was giving her a chance to prepare for the fallout. "Mary, I recently filed for divorce from Jenny because I found evidence that she was having an affair for the better part of our marriage. I originally filed the petition for a no fault divorce allowing for her to walk away with the amounts specified in our prenup, but they recent filed a response citing abandonment. I had no intention to use the evidence of her affair but I'm now left with no choice in the matter. The problem with this is that the person Jenny was having an affair with was Richard Sr.. The best I can figure it was ongoing for quite sometime and perhaps ended when they split up the kids and she had no choice to relocate to New York City, but she did spend a lot of time coming back to Kings County. I came here to let you know in person so that you can put measures in place to avoid what happened in Richard's divorce."

After he had said his piece, he looked at Mary for some change in her demeanour and found none. He didn't understand, it was as if what he was saying was not news to her. Morgan checked in with her to make sure she understood, "er... Mary?"

"Morgan, you're a little late to the party my dear. Why do you think I relocated to Savannah? When I got to the bottom of what really happened seventeen years ago, instead of coming to Savannah monthly I quietly relocated after Richard's wedding and started going to Kings County monthly. Richard Sr. and I quietly divorced nine months later. He didn't contest it because of what he did. I must say I did have my doubts about those two after I returned to Kings County once my father's rehabilitation was complete. I just had no proof of it and Senior convinced me it was just my imagination but I always felt something was off when I returned home.

Over the years, the older the kids got the more reluctant he was for them to be so close; by the time they became teenagers he didn't want them hanging around together. He claimed he didn't want them being teenage parents. I told him they were too responsible for such a thing to happen and if it did come to that between both families we had more than the means to take care of a grandchild. He just wouldn't let it go so I had Michonne's and his DNA tested to see whether the daughter-in-law I was cultivating for my son could actually be his sister. The tests came back negative but it didn't stop that niggling sense at the back of my mind that Richard wasn't being truthful. I just couldn't shake it ever since the kids were little.

One week I went back to Kings County on a Thursday afternoon as oppose to a Friday evening. I drove down our street and saw the cruiser. I parked down the street a little ways because the Sheriff's cruiser was in the driveway so I walked the remainder of the way. I got home and he wasn't home. I was there long enough to shower and change and had myself some sweet tea on the porch where I sat and waited to see just where the Sheriff would materialized from; when low and behold I saw him letting himself out of your house and kissing Jenny goodbye. I quickly went back inside and hid just in case he would come into the house but instead crossed the street got into his cruiser and drove back to the station. I knew our marriage was over then. He had been lying to me for about ten years at that point because Richard was fifteen.

Later that night, when he came home, in his hand was the glass I had forgotten on the porch. The spot where I had been sitting earlier that day had a great view of your front door; when he saw me I could see the gears in his head turning but he said nothing. His eyes betrayed him though, he knew I knew and from then on we had separate bedrooms. The morning after, I laid down the law, I told him in no uncertain terms that we were done. The moment Richard went off to college I would file for divorce and he'd sign the papers or his days as Sheriff were numbered. He agreed.

I didn't take him at his word because he had been lying to me for years. I immediately put an investigator on him as an insurance policy and over the next few years, I amassed enough evidence on them that if he so much as opened his mouth to contest the divorce that I'd ruin his reputation and put him out of work.

Imagine that, he knew I knew but instead of being even more discreet he carried on as though he was a single man."

It was Mary's turn to check in with Morgan to see whether he registered what she had said. Morgan's shoulders had slumped slightly and he had started his third Scotch. "Morgan, did you hear anything I've said? The answer to your question is that I've known about them for quite some time now."

Morgan acknowledged her question with the nod of his head. He was having a déjà vu experience remembering the night both Michonne and Richard revealed their relationship to him and much earlier that day Richard's questions about his father and Jenny's affair.

Mary then turned her attention then to Michonne and said, "When y'all left for Europe, I truly thought it was because you were having a hard time coping with your Nana's death; poor child, there were only ever two women in your life that acted as a mother figure that being your Nana and myself.

When Richard told me that you were enrolled in boarding school and Jenny magically relocated to New York City, I made him tell me everything. I knew something was off with him too but the only difference is my son could never lie to me. He related to me everything that happened and Jenny banishing him from your house. While I didn't condone what y'all did because it was irresponsible, we have to remember at the same time that you were kids and we your parents saw it coming a long time before it happened. It was also partly my fault, I wasn't home. I did promise Jenny to watch over you but then there was an emergency and I had to rush back here because my father fell and broke his hip. However, Richard knew his son was home alone and for someone who didn't want y'all together he should have been more vigilant.

Richard also told me about the gang hanging out and drinking on the school property and how the Coach's little tramp got cozy with him. That alone got him a slap across the head because it was down right stupid."

The confessions of several decades left the air in the room heavy. The participants breathe a collective sigh, thankful it was over and even more so because their relationships remained in tact for the most part. Morgan however needed to understand the why. "Mary, I'm just wondering why you never saw fit to tell me about their affair? Your life changed and you made preparations to exit your marriage why didn't you award me the same fate?"

"Morgan, you were not ready to leave your relationship. It would have required you seeing it for yourself in order to accept it. I know, even with my suspicions that something was off in my marriage I found excuses to placate that niggling sense at the back of my mind. I don't know why I came home that Thursday afternoon. Why didn't I hire an investigator the moment I felt my marriage change? I certainly had the means to do so.

I'm sorry, but I didn't believe it was my place to destroy what you thought was a sound marriage. You had Jenny on a pedestal and nothing I said to you would have changed the way you felt about your wife but it would have changed our friendship. You trusted Jenny and she violated that trust, but something changed in you overtime that you were able to believe she no longer deserved to be on that pedestal and that is the reason you filed for divorce. Having said all that, do you want the stuff I've held on to knowing that one day you'd need it. Really, Morgan all you had to do was ask."


	22. Chapter 22

Hi y'all, thank you for your continued support of this story. I enjoyed reading and addressing your feedback as always. I also find it very interesting to see another's p.o.v. of the characters.

In the last instalment the aftermath of the media blitz continued. Jenny's back with a vengeance and Lori's claws were out. We saw the temperature rising between Michonne and Rick and they finally realized the lines were getting blurred and they needed to step back before they too find themselves in a mess. Morgan was conned into bringing Michonne to Savannah by Mrs. G.. The latter finally got to lay eyes on her precious Michie after all these years. Morgan saw another side of Mary Grimes he didn't know existed and he was given the ammunition he needed to take on Jenny.

 **...**

 **Jenny**

Caesar Ramon Martinez is a ruggedly handsome forty-five year old man, a former football player who traded in his cleats for the legal arena. An attractive man of Latino descent and an all around self professed bachelor, a ladies man with a penchant for hot older women. His six foot frame walked into his reception room to receive his next client; it was then he saw her, she was very well packaged, her petite frame, close cropped salt and pepper hair, full heart shaped lips, elegant neck, long arms with well manicured nails and long shapely legs. She wore a pencil skirt with a fuchsia silk top, she was striking. He had to shake his head and remind himself that she was a client and not just another potential conquest.

He approached the petite attractive woman in his reception room with his hand extended. Mrs. Jones, I presume, I'm Caesar Ramon Martinez. Jenny rose out of her seat took his hand and they shook hands. Caesar stepped away gesticulating, "Please follow me this way." He led the way down the hallway to his lavish office which took up half the floor. It was decorated with an executive mahogany desk an ornate leather chair, a round conference table with leather chairs in the corner of the room, one wall was lined with tomes of law books and the fancy artwork on the wall softened the masculinity of the heavy furniture.

Unbuttoning his jacket he took a seat in his well worn leather chair as he invited Jenny to sit down."Please, Mrs. Jones have a seat. I've had a chance to look over the Petition and the Prenuptial Agreement while you completed the Intake documents, the Financial Affidavit. The prenup from what I can tell this agreement is extremely lopsided in your husbands favour. Ordinarily, some prenups have a sunset clause after a period of time but this one doesn't. It is iron clad. However, if adultery is or was a factor in your marriage you stand to gain even less than if it was a no fault divorce. Having said that, was adultery a factor in your marriage?"

Jenny became very uncomfortable under his scrutiny and shifted in her seat when the question was asked. Martinez picked up on the woman's discomfort and tried to ease her fears, "Mrs. Jones, I understand your reservations but I work for you, I need to know the truth … whatever you tell me is protected under solicitor-client privilege so please don't be afraid. Having said that, "How long did your affair last and did your husband know about it? Was this the only affair that you've had?"

With an exasperated sigh, Jenny replied, "It was ongoing for thirteen years, then intermittently over another seventeen but it wasn't all my fault, my damn husband abandoned me at home with our child, first to live in Atlanta and then he opened a second office in New York City. We hardly saw him. My husband didn't know about the affair which remained undetected until recently. Does it even matter since he's now dead?"

Martinez was shocked by her coldness towards the situation under different circumstances he could really like this woman, she was a breath of fresh air from his normal conquests, and he imagined all the ways he could infuse some heat into her veins. "Well, it matters a great deal because your husband wasn't aware until recently. Did he continue to fulfil his husbandly duties over the years or did he show no interest in you sexually? How often did he come home or did you travel to be with him? Also, do you believe that your husband could have been having an affair of his own? Why didn't you relocate your family to the city?"

Visibly irritated by having to disclosed her personal life to a stranger who she felt was judging her, Jenny answered rather tersely. "Our sex life was never an issue it was his lack of my husband's presence in our marriage. I stayed at home and he took care of us. At first, he travelled back and forth daily but as the firm grew he bought a penthouse in the city. He travelled home only on the weekends workload permitting. The weekends he stayed in the city we joined him there. When he was in the middle of opening the office in New York he came home once a month and we travelled there at least once a month. I didn't relocate to Atlanta because if Morgan wanted us to do so, he would have bought something more conducive to family living and he didn't consult me when he bought the penthouse. At the point of opening the New York office our daughter only had two more years in high school and we had planned to start travelling once she went to college. Except once she did we didn't travel; he was still a workaholic so I travelled solo. The only time we travelled together was coming back and forth to Georgia, during the week we'd be in Atlanta and spent our weekends in Kings County but mostly I came back to Kings County on my own. You asked whether my husband was having an affair? Morgan had no time for relationships only work. He would manage carve time out to spend with his daughter whenever he was around, but me I was mostly forgotten until he crawled into bed."

"Mrs. Jones, based on what you've told me basically your husband doesn't appear to have abandoned you; to prove abandonment he would technically have had to move out of your home and live separate and apart from you for six months. Yours is not the case. Each of your homes are duly registered in both names except for the penthouse which both of you recently signed over to your daughter. As your attorney, I'd be hard pressed if I didn't point that out to you. What he's offering you under a no fault out is more than reasonable given the circumstances. Plus, being an attorney himself, he knows the fact that the affair remained undetected for as long as it had been going on a court could interpret it that he consented to it because you still had marital relations over the course of the duration of your affair. If you press the issue of abandonment however, you' will open the door to introduce a long standing affair which was only recently detected. I will act as instructed because you are the client but I strongly recommend you take what's being offered unless you are absolutely certain that he has no tangible proof of your affair."

 **…**

 **Rick**

Rick woke to his phone blasting the tune of "Bad Boys" his hand palmed its way across the night stand to retrieve the infernal thing and put an end to the racket. His head was pounding as a result of his pity party and a quarter bottle of Scotch. Looking at the contact photo through barely opened eyelids, he saw it was his friend, correction soon to be his former friend Rovia, so he rudely answered, "This better be fucking good because if not I'm deleting you from my contacts."

"Now is that anyway to treat a friend? Why are you so … oh, let me guess, you still have blue balls don't yah? Yeah… you're right, it ain't funny… You've waited all these years what's another couple of months, eh? But damn, that woman of yours is so fine… no wonder Negan went after her." Rovia knew his buddy was thin skinned where Michonne was concerned because of the four years they hung out together in college; whenever Rick got drunk, his one and only lament was about the one that got away so given the fact he had recently found her, he simply couldn't resist yanking his chain.

Rick was losing patience with his buddy, it had been days since he had any contact whatsoever from Michonne so he was testy. "Rovia is there a point for you to be waking me up so fucking early?" He growled as he checked the time on his dresser, it was only 6:00 a.m. "And fyi, that subject is not up for discussion, understood?"

"Grimes get your ass in the shower, I'm swinging by to collect you in thirty minutes, we need to talk. Plus, you still planned on attending the arraignment hearing didn't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up." Rick ended the call and sat up in his bed. He checked his phone for any communication from Michonne but there was nothing. It was officially a week since they've reconnected and the last two days with no contact felt as though as it had been months. He knew that she had been in Savannah; it was essentially all his mother could talk about for the past few days. He was a little angry at his mother for having manipulated Morgan into bringing Michonne along with him to Savannah considering the media blitz earlier in the week. He knew Morgan wouldn't have unless it was a stipulation necessitated to procure whatever favour he wanted from his mother. He also knew that his mother seemed to enjoy pushing the envelope to get her way in whatever she does. He loved his mother dearly, but he would never approve any of her whims that could possibly jeopardize his chance to be reunited with Michonne, not now, not after all this time. He figured that's why she only told him about their visit after the fact, but he had expected that Michonne would have given him a heads up, the fact she hadn't disappointed him because he thought they were on the same page.

In the past few days, he wondered about her reasoning for not alerting him to the fact she was essentially walking into a trap; one devised by his mother given the conversation they had had the night prior to her excursion to Savannah. Since their trip, he passed his time constantly checking the news and social media to see whether their visit to Savannah had generated any kind of a buzz. He was thankful that the visit went under the radar.

Feeling a little dejected by Michonne's spurn, he got up and shuffled off to take his shower and eventually dress. His movements were slow and lethargic due to the pity party he hosted the night prior. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous that his mom was freely exchanging texts with Michonne while he was forgotten about. The last update he got was that Michonne and her friends were planning a Caribbean get away for the weekend to chill before she returned to work. In fact, the girls had left the night before. His mom had even considered meeting up with them for a few days. Upon hearing her plans, he felt like he had to step in and be the parent when he reminded his mom that if she was photographed with Michonne the media might put two and two together and it wouldn't be long after that before they would be hounding her. When placed in such context she finally saw his point and informed him that she'd delay her trip until things settled; it was a blessing for which he was truly grateful.

True to his word when he arrived downstairs Rovia was waiting for him and they headed out to the diner they frequented during college for breakfast. It was a little mom and pop diner and the servings were healthy for a reasonable price. After placing their orders and imbibing coffee to kick start their lethargic systems from no doubt one too many drinks the night before, Rick began, "Thanks man... you know, for having my back. You went out on a limb for me when you didn't have to so I'm endebted to you."

"Man, we're brothers of the code, gotta mean somethin' right? I know you'd do the same for me… that's if I was ever to land me a woman as fine as yours." He replied with a huge smile displayed from ear to ear.

"So, what did you want to talk about? Did you find out anything about the journalist A. Monroe who started this shit storm?"

"Yeah, about that, you know this shithead. I contacted a buddy of mine down in Savannah, a private dick goes by the name Dixon, Merle Dixon to be exact; he claims y'all went to school together. In fact, he says his brother works for you. Anyhow, Dixon says, A. is for Aiden Monroe, apparently you beat the shit out him and his twin brother over the lady who's causing your blue balls. Can you tell me the backstory sometime?" Rovia asked, as he raised his hand to stop Rick's protests. "You just said you owed me brother and this one I'm collecting on it." He finished with a roguish grin. " Anyway, after college, Aiden relocated to Savannah, got married and is one of the prize writers for his father-in-law's newspaper. He's the lead reporter on the crime desk and is apparently the subject of an ongoing investigation because he always seems to be one step ahead of the police obtaining information such as in this case, the 911 call which was mere hours old. His mother is a politician of some kind down there so he seems to have free reign."

"That little shit. So he can blow this up if he wanted to… but hasn't why? How did he get a hold of the info from the 911 call?" Rick wait for his answer, as the waiter was in the middle of serving their food and came back to replenish their coffee.

Rovia shook his head, and immediately dug into his eggs, beans, bacon, grits and using his biscuit to sop up the juices from his plate. Rick looked at his buddy and shook his head, the way he attacked his food the morning after told just hard he had partied the night before. He was certain the reason his sunglasses remained on was to hide what he had already knew were bloodshot eyes. Rick followed his friend's lead and started eating but he was mostly satisfied with drinking coffee because more than food he needed caffeine to function.

"So why do you think he held off printing her name? He know's all of us, well Negan, I'm not too sure, but he knew at least three of us."

"If you want my personal opinion and by the way Dixon is of the same point of view, I believe he either has an inside source at APD in the call centre aka the hive as we call it or he's using a hacker to obtain info."

"So partner do you feel up for a road trip... well, more like stop over? I could leave as early as tomorrow morning because I have to take care of something with my son later this afternoon. I'll book the flights and we can meet at Atlanta International first flight out tomorrow and return Sunday."

"Always ready to roll brother, that's why I ain't got no ring on my finger."

"If that's the case, how do you expect to find what I've found? She has to know that she's worth the risk of you putting yourself out there even if her response to you is a slap in the face. She needs to know that despite all that, you're still with her." He smiled as he recalled the result of him taking the biggest risk of his life when he kissed Michonne for the first time.

 **…**

 **Shane**

Andrea, Sasha, Maggie and Rosita were basking in the sun beach side on a tropical paradise while Maggie's patient was relaxing comfortably in the shade. As far as Shane was concerned this was a better gig than being a Sheriff's Deputy. It didn't take much for him to agree when Mrs. Grimes called and asked him to take her place on this trip. His treating Neurologist was on the trip at no cost to him, his client and his girlfriend too, so what was he to say? There was no chance of him running into Negan here so basically his job description would entail being a cock blocker for anyone who wanted to chat up his buddy's Ex but soon to be girlfriend _. You gotta hand it to Mrs. G. she's brutal,_ he thought and he knew he definitely didn't want to be caught in her cross-hairs.

Being Shane though, his mind was always in the gutter. At the moment, he was remembering his conversation with Andrea about just how close Rick and Michonne finally got the other night before they both slammed on the brakes. It awoke the devil which was constantly perched on his shoulder. As he watched Michonne emerge out of the wave, an idea struck him; so in keeping with his reputation for always stirring the pot he took out his phone and videotaped his buddy's Ex and soon to be girlfriend again just as she came out of the water. She was wearing the tiniest white polka dot bikini, her hair was tied up into a bun on top of her head. The way the water beaded on her chocolate skin was sure to drive his buddy insane enough to do something about it the next time he and Michonne found themselves in the same room and to hell with whatever dumb-ass pack they had between them. Her skin glistened in the sun and her toned body looked amazing. She strutted as though in slow motion as she walked out of the water letting her hair down, flipping her head forward then taking her braids in her right hand and flipping them back leaving them loose to dry out. She walked over and joined her friends sitting on the empty beach lounger, slipping on her sunglasses and began sipping on some concoction with an umbrella. The whole video was about a minute long. At the end of the video, Shane sent it off to his buddy with a message.

 **…**

 **Shane:** Hey buddy, Andrea told me about the other night. Here's something to help get you over the line. Don't worry it will be deleted as soon as it's sent. God I love my job! (Attachment)

 **…**

Rick was disappointed with the insanity plea but as an officer of the court he always knew it was a possibility. As he left the court room Negan glared at him with a diabolical grin on his face. He looked almost Joker like. Rick was almost certain that the man had already completely lost touch with reality.

As he exited the courtroom he powered on his phone and saw the text from Shane. He then opened the attachment and was rooted on the spot as he saw a bikini clad Michonne pop onto his phone screen, it left him breathless. He was going to kill Shane the first chance he got.

 **…**

 **Rick:** Are you fucking kidding me? You're on a trip with them?

 **Shane:** Yeah, Mrs. G. strongly suggested that I take her place … it was all very last minute. How did the arraignment go?

 **Rick:** He pleaded not guilty by reason of insanity, can you believe it?

 **Shane:** Well, at least he'll be remanded for a court appointed psychiatric evaluation.

 **Rick:** Yeah. It pisses me off because he'll more than likely get away with his shit too. There's something fucking off with that dude. Beats me what she ever fucking saw in him. Shane, how's she doing?

 **Shane:** She's a little sad but a part from that the girls are keeping her intoxicated. Don't worry about it though, I got your back; it's a fucking downer being on a vacay with the one who prescribes your meds. She blocked me at the bar. Bright side though, since Michonne won't talk to you, all you've got is me… and Glenn, Abraham and Daryl won't talk to me because of this sweet ass deal your mother provided me with… I guess, we've got each other, eh brah?

 **Rick:** Whatever! Rovia and me we're going to Savannah tomorrow morning, we have a lead on the writer. It's that asshole Monroe.

 **Shane:** Are you shitting me man? Something fishy about that since he's named everyone else.

 **Rick:** Yeah, I know. I don't have a good feeling about it but I'll keep you posted. Gotta run.

 **Shane:** Okay buddy.

 **…**

 **Savannah**

Rick and Rovia were met at the airport by Merle. Although Rick and Merle went to school together, the latter was two years his senior so he was much closer to his younger brother Daryl who was his classmate and now colleague. The men shook hands all around and Merle led them to his black SUV. Rovia got into the front passenger seat as he and Merle were buddies. Rick chose to sit behind the driver. As the car began to move Merle glanced at Rick in his rear view mirror and then at Rovia as he spoke, "I get why Grimes is here but why are you Rovia?"

Rovia flashed his buddy a grin, "What, I need an invitation to come to town now? If so, Grimes invited me and I never say no to a party."

Merle gave Rick a raised eyebrow in his rear view mirror as if to question whether he misunderstood his purpose in town. Rick looked a little surprised himself but clarified, "Rovia's life such as it is, when not on active duty is just that… one party after another… been that way since college and he'll never change."

"Yeah, yeah. Dixon when are we gonna meet this smarmy toad?" Rovia asked, impatient with their chit chat.

"I recommend you turn off your cells because this guy is slime. He does what he does because he's protected by his mother and no one goes up against the mayor's son. I believe he uses a hacker to get information and jack people's electronic devices. We're meeting him in a church but he won't know until minutes before. I have a guy sitting on him, he'll meet him in precisely five minutes we'll be meeting them in ten.

 **…**

Aiden subjected himself to the pat down and willingly gave up his electronic device but he drew the line at being blind folded so he was struck over the head and quickly placed in the the trunk of the car. He was then transported to a little derelict church on the edge of town. Upon the arrival of the second vehicle his body was transported into the church, placed on a pew and revived by smelling salts. Aiden came to slowly and he coughed quite a bit so he was given a bottle of water for his troubles.

Rubbing the egg on the back of his head he was pissed at Dixon and his band of merry men but mostly the ghost from his past. Seeing Grimes face brought back the beating he suffered at his hands. He knew that planting the story because his mother owed Grimes mother a favour was certain to bring them face to face again and sooner rather than later. If he could die a thousand deaths rather than having to see Rick Grimes again he would gladly accept the consequences of the former scenario. At this point, Aiden was willing to tell Rick anything he wanted as long as he didn't kill him. He knew Michonne was Rick's achilles heel and he went ahead and poked that sleeping bear anyway, all because his mother owed a favour. It had taken Grimes longer than he had thought but that was probably due to fact he uses an initial in his byline rather than his full name.

Rick looked at Aiden as though he had just stepped into a pile of shit. His disdain for Aiden was visceral. As Rick advanced towards him, Aiden cringed because no one knew where he was and all he knew was that he was inside some derelict church in some obscure part of town with four men didn't trust. "Long time no see Aiden, but I guess you knew by writing that article sooner or later I would visit, so the question is why? Just so you know what happens here today is all off the record unless of course you'd want me to visit again." The timbre of Rick's voice sent chills down Aiden's spine and caused him to physically shudder.

"Rick I.. I.. I had to. My mother owed your mother a favour and I was asked to plant that story. I mean it wasn't lies but I was basically told what to include and what was to be veiled. The photo of the couple was jacked from your wife's cellphone. The person who jacked the cellphone listens into the 911 calls and he recognized the name of the dude from the photo so he recorded the call and I used excerpts from it as it was unfolding. I planted the story on the web not in the regular paper but I had no idea it would go viral like it did. I figured by burying it online, I did what was asked but at the same time it would disappear just as fast but that didn't happen."

"What kind of favour did my mother do for your mother?"

"I don't know, may be a donation."

"How come no one seems to know who she is when in fact, we know you do? Is this something you're going to drop later?"

"Did it not occur to you why the people in Kings County weren't willing to divulge her name for any reason. If anything, anyone our age still in Kings County knows exactly who she is but no one will speak against her because of both of your families, while they aren't conducting business in Kings County they still contribute by donating and they are affiliated with the high school so anyone with a Kings County connection on their resume always gets a chance when they move to the big cities. Plus she and her friends, do a lot of pro bono work for women in shelters. If you want to know the why you'll have to ask your mother but I think it's pretty clear she wants Lori gone now and not a year from now."

Rick was astonished by the revelations. He knew his mother was manipulative when she wanted something but this floored him. He couldn't breathe... he needed some air. He walked outside of the small church to catch his breath and collect himself. He was joined shortly after by Rovia and Dixon neither of whom said a word, they just waited for his lead.

After a short while, he walked towards the SUV and got into the front passenger seat. They followed, where to? Dixon asked as he revved the engine while glancing at Rick. He provided the address of his family's estate in the Town of Vernonburg which caused both Rovia and Dixon to whistle. He ignored them both as he sat back and tried to collect his thoughts.

 **...**

An hour later, Rick awoke to the commentary of their surroundings, from the sprawling trees, the beautiful landscaping, breath taking views of the Vernon River to sheer size of the Turpin Estate, once they had turned off the main road, it took another ten minutes to the door of a stately home with five bedrooms and baths. The back of the estate was bordered by the Vernon River and the occupants of the car had a clear view of the dock and floating dock, this again caused both Dixon and Rovia to whistle. Dixon had drop them and their overnight luggage at the front door and left.

Rovia looked at his buddy and ribbed him, "So, this is how the one percenter's live?"

"Really Rovia?" Exasperated by his friend ribbing, Rick quickly moved past him to the door, ringing the doorbell. "You don't have a key?" Rovia asked surprised.

"I do, but as I don't live here and I'm not exactly expected, I thought it would be courteous if I at least announced myself."

The door was opened by the housekeeper, Patricia. "Hello Mr. Grimes, how are you? Come on in, you're just in time for brunch. I'll let Mrs. Grimes know you're here."

"Hi Patricia, this is Paul Rovia a friend of mine. Wait a minute, did you just say mom is expecting me?"

"Yes dear, now come on in. Mr. Rovia is there anything in particular that you'd like, I know the Grimes likes and dislikes but I don't know you. Any allergies?"

"Nope, I'm good… I eat just about anything so no worries."

 **…**

"Richard darling aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Mary said as she rushed to greet her son and embracing him in a warm embrace and kissing both cheeks. Rick responded in kind because company was present, but underneath it all he was truly seething mad at his mother and she knew it, neither of their smiles reached their eyes.

After brunch, Rovia excused himself to roam around the property and allow his friend the time he needed to speak with his mother in private. Mary had suggested that they retired to the study which they did. The room was spacious and bathed in sunlight back dropped by the pristine Vernon flowing gently outside a distinct contrast to the current atmosphere inside. As soon as the doors were closed behind them, it started. "Mother how could you? I called to give you a heads to bring as little attention to the family name as possible but instead you blew it up? What you've done has hurt Carl so much and now Michonne remains barely concealed if anyone is really willing to dig further."

"Grow up Richard! This is business. Lori was never going to go gently in to the night so I prodded her. She violated the prenuptial agreement and she will not get another dime of Turpin money. Your money our money." Mary's voice had morphed from her normal quiet southern belle to that of the CEO in it hints of her barely concealed anger, she felt her blood pressure rising as he complexion became flushed. It was not often she locked horns with her son but this was one battle he was never going to win.

"Sure what I did has hurt Carl but he's a Turpin-Grimes and as such, he'll get over it. Someday, when all this is his," she says gesticulating "he'll have to make the tough choices like I've had to make... to either protect himself from a similar type woman or his offspring from god knows what. In another few years, you'll be standing in this very spot defending your actions to Carl when you will be forced to protect him from himself. Being a parent is not easy Richard but as parents this is what we do, we protect our young. Carl's resilient and it's better he knows the truth of his mother's character than to think his father is a less than honourable man for divorcing his pregnant wife. I will apologize for not consulting you before hand but we both know what you would have said. However, I will not apologize for what I've done because it was necessary." Mary looked at the disappointment in her son's eyes and it pierced her heart, but she would do it all again because she loved him that much.

Rick was frustrated at his mother but he was still able to see her point of view, pacing the room cupping his face in both hands he rubbed his face and then raked his hands through his hair. He sighed heavily, "Mom, if Michonne and I ever have a chance, I want it to be her choice not one manipulated by you. Can you at least promise me not to meddle in whatever is or will be between us?"

"Oh darling, I have no intention in meddling in yours and Michonne's relationship. I just want you to be happy and you haven't been happy for years."

Rick turned to her with a raised brow, "Oh really? Is that why Shane is currently taking your place on a trip with the girls? Mom, you need to step back from this. Michonne and me... we're okay." He said with conviction he didn't quite feel at the moment.

"Oh, is that so? Then why is Michonne is so sad? What the hell happened Richard? Huh?"

"Mom, that right there... is meddling. Stay out of it!" He turned and exited the room slamming the door in his wake.


	23. Chapter 23

Hi y'all,

It was definitely interesting to hear your povs on Mary Grimes. As always, I thank you for your continued support of this story and much appreciated feedback.

In the last instalment we learn that Rick is pining over Michonne and their lack of communication. The investigation into the leak lead Rick to his family estate in Savannah, which led to a fallout with his mother. FYI. **this is a pretty dark chapter**.

 **...**

 **Michonne**

On their return home from Savannah Michonne had time to digest all they had learn from her Aunt Mary. Throughout the trip both her and her father remained quiet, it seemed as though they each retreated into their own private perdition.

The trip to Savannah affected her a great deal. Listening to her aunt talk about the suspicions she had regarding her late ex-husband's demands to keep her and Rick apart to the extreme measures her aunt had taken to determine whether or not her and Rick could in fact be siblings was staggering. While the revelations left her feeling raw and exposed, it was nothing however compared to the pieces of shrapnel she felt ripping through her body, when her aunt affirmed that in the event her and Rick accidentally conceived a child that it wouldn't be the end of the world because together their families had the means to care for any grandchild. Hearing this affirmation Michonne knew she could always count on the love and support of her aunt. However, the memories of the loss of the child whose existence she only knew of when it was too late caused seismic vibrations within her, which threatened to surface but at the time, it was neither the time nor the place for such rumination.

It had been years since she thought about that part of her life and the pain it had caused. However, in the span of a week it had surfaced twice, once in conversation when she confessed to her father and the second time that evening on the terrace, when she told Rick it was too agonizing to talk about her pain. She had buried that pain many years ago in order to function again.

She thought back to recent events, which resulted in Maggie recommending that she consult a therapist, the more she thought of it the more she felt that perhaps it was an idea whose time had come; it was time to revisit the demons of her past.

 **…**

After her separation from Rick she felt as though her world crumbled. She was dealing with not only the loss of her Nana but also her first heartbreak which was caused through no fault of their own. They say timing is everything, but such was not the case for her because just when she thought she had hit rock bottom, the bottom truly fell out. She was rushed to the emergency with unearthly stomach pains and bleeding because mother nature was in the middle of ripping the last vestiges of his seed from her body. The bittersweet surprise was an ectopic pregnancy and as such, it was not sustainable, hence mother nature ejected it from her body; when the entire process was over it left her feeling hollow, isolated and crestfallen.

Since her miscarriage, she had never thought much about having children, it was an issue she had buried deep in her past. However, during her engagement to Negan he constantly pushed for them to settle down and start a family at the most inopportune time in her career so she resisted his demands. Now, for the first time she was asking herself whether it was just Negan trying to impose his wishes on her or whether or not she really wanted children. She had loved Negan but the love between them was different from the love she had … have for Rick; with Negan she fell in love with him but there had always been love between her and Rick so much so she couldn't explain it, except between them it felt seamless. They just fit together, he knew her and she knew him and a life with him would only be complete with children but could she give him what would make him happy? Could she even bear another child? She had never addressed that issue before.

It had been almost a week since they've reconnected and while they had avowed their feelings for one another, they had yet to address the elephant in the room which was her miscarriage because she wasn't able to do so. She knew they were still very much attracted to one another but they were worlds apart.

 **…**

She arrived home in Atlanta to find a delivery from Kings County. Mrs. Neudermeyer had boxed up some mementos from her childhood accompanied by two unopened letters addressed to her from Rick. She immediately knew these were the letters he spoke of.

In trying to put off the inevitable she placed the box in the office and went off to shower, change and pack her bag for their weekend get-a-away.

After completing her tasks, is was as though some invisible force kept drawing her back to the box in the office. She couldn't understand why but the more she tried to avoid the box the more she felt compelled to go into the office and read the unopened letters. Unable to keep her curiosity at bay she compromised, selecting a bottle of Shiraz from the wine rack and a glass she returned to the office, opened the bottle and poured herself a glass of wine and sat back. She then opened the oldest stamped letter and read it first.

As she read, the emotions she had been suppressing gave way, the tears broke the dam and she found herself sobbing. Her body rocked uncontrollably from the force of her sobs, tears flowed from her eyes, her nose ran; she was an utter mess. The wine was forgotten and the box of Kleenex had been found. She read the words on the page and was transported back in time to a place where she was reliving the original pain of their heartbreak. Rick's heart was laid out before her and breaking as hers was and still is. His prediction of their lives was frightening.

 **…**

Kings County, GA, June 10, 2000

My love,

First of all, I want to apologize for what happened between us. I know I couldn't control the fact your mother turned up when she did but I still feel guilty that had I not stayed over you wouldn't be God know's where right now.

I know this probably won't reach you anyway but I'm gonna try.

I'm truly sorry for your loss and wish that I could hold you in my arms and comfort you. I know how much Nana meant to you but Sweetheart you're strong, smart and beautiful and you'll get through this. I just wish I could be with you when you need me most but wherever you are… know that I love you and will forever be your rock.

I love you Michonne and I will wait for you. I know your mom freaked out because what we did in her eyes was wrong. Honestly, I want you to know even though I wanted it to be our first act as man and wife in my heart, we're already that. I've never wanted anyone else because you complete me, but I have this foreboding sense though that the longer she keeps you away this Summer, it will change us. I hope I'm wrong but just so you know, our trip to Europe was to end in Paris with me proposing to you. I wanted to wait for your eighteenth birthday so that I could ask your dad for your hand in marriage but I wanted you to know now… so that whatever your mother tells you now that she has succeeded in separating us that you'll know the truth of my bond to you.

Michonne you were my first and hopefully my last. I am yours if you'll have me. I meant every word I said to you in those five days before all hell broke loose.

Babe, I can't remember a time when we weren't together or been able to communicate with one another so you've got to know that this is hell right?

Your one and only,

Rick

 **…**

Though she was hurting Michonne found the strength to open the second letter and began reading it…

 **...**

Atlanta, GA, August 20, 2000

My Love,

I hope this letter if it does get to you finds you in good health. Words can't express how deep a loss I am feeling at this time. It's inexplicable really but I just sense that something is totally off… you know not quite right. It's not just the fact that I'm missing you but something more. It really makes no sense at all but recently I woke in the middle of the night with night sweats and the most horrific stomach pains feeling as though like I'm being kicked in the gut over and over. I was doubled over in pain like I was dying and all I could think of was whether I would see you again. It's been a few weeks now and I'm feeling much better physically but not quite the same emotionally.

This Summer has been pure hell. I've worked three jobs just to keep my mind off you but it hasn't work. The physical fatigue does nothing to numb the ache in my heart. I'm not the man you left behind. I feel hollow. Michonne, I need you to complete me. I can't shake the feeling that the Universe is conspiring to keep us apart but to what end?

I know your family went away to cope with your recent loss but I can't help but feel that I'm the one losing the most from this impromptu vacation. I know I'm being selfish Michonne but God knows I'm suffering too, not being in contact with you, not seeing you or hearing you laugh you can't imagine… I came down to Atlanta in July and remained here just to avoid all the memories of us back in Kings County; plus, it being Summer everyone's either working or travelling with their folks. My folks went to Savannah and I really didn't want to go there for there are memories of us there too. This was the Summer we were supposed to spend in New York City, do you remember? I feel like I'm running away from you when in truth I'd rather be running towards you.

Where are you babe? I hope wherever you are that you're coming back to me and soon too. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

I'm at least thankful the Summer is coming to a close and I look forward to seeing you again at school, albeit our last year at Kings County High until you join me again at College.

Your one and only,

Rick

 **…**

As she read Rick's letter Michonne realized how vividly he had described her ordeal, as though he was there with her. He literally experienced the loss of their child with her without knowing what was actually happening to him. It all made sense to her now, his reaction that night on the terrace and the heavy sadness between them as he held her close with his hands interlaced over her stomach. He had read her letters and figured it out; that night… he just wanted them to share their feelings, but that night she wasn't ready to speak of a pain that had threaten to swallow her alive. Her world felt as though she was in a tailspin, she had lost all control over her emotions. She was a mess and she knew she had to talk to Rick, he deserved an explanation.

 **…**

 **Rick**

Rick's hasty exit from the house left him reeling, so he kept walking only to find himself under the Live Oak tree which was covered in Spanish moss and surrounded with Azaleas; it was one of Michonne's favourite places to escape with a book, so his mother built a gazebo nearby.

Rick couldn't ever recall being this angry before with his mother. His mom was his best friend even after she left shortly after his marriage to Lori. He knew she wasn't happy about it and it certainly widened the rift between his parents to the point they eventually divorced. He had known his parents weren't happy for a couple years prior because they had started sleeping in separate rooms but they had remained civil to one another. However, it seems the mess he'd gotten himself into with Lori was the straw that broke the camel's back. She never forgave his father for what she considered essentially railroading him into a marriage without her consent but despite the slap he received across the back of his head, his mom was always there for him. She even circumvented his father's plans for his education and told him he was going to college so she bought him the condo to reduce his travelling back and forth. If he was being honest, he half suspected his mom had wanted him to spend as little time as possible with Lori providing less of a chance of him knocking her up again, while hoping that Michonne would eventually turn up at college and they'd have a place to themselves. He himself had definitely secretly wished for the latter.

He had never understood his mom's obsession with Michonne, but the fact that he loved her and his mom did too never really bothered him much; it just meant there would be less drama all around because they all loved each other. He considered himself a lucky man because most men would love to be in such a unique situation.

However, the fact that his mom was so in tuned with Michonne's life left him in a peculiar way. He knew she meant well but he feared her one track vision of what his life ought to be might derail everything else. He certainly wanted more than anything to be with Michonne but his life also included Carl.

During their recent conversations Michonne certainly seemed open to meeting him and he loved her for that, but the biggest hurdle now was doing damage control on what caused Carl so much pain. He didn't need to know the truth about his parents; though, being as astute as he was he knew they weren't happy together and wondered why they had not divorced sooner. How was he going to tell Carl that the reason he could never truly love his mother was because he was still in love with the woman who will essentially become his stepmother? This of course was all conditional as to if and when Michonne decide to let him behind the wall where she was currently hiding. Rick wondered just how the revelation will affect all of their relationships? He felt like a fish out of water and the one person he could usually rely on, his mother, was not his usual Switzerland because she was compromised in this matter.

 **…**

 **Lori**

It had been days since she last spoke to Rick and he promised to get to the bottom of the mess as to how her face ended up in the news article. He said he had nothing to do with it but somehow the petition said otherwise. He had uncovered her lover's name and the same day hers and Negan's faces were headline news in their divorce proceedings.

While she believed Rick may not have been behind the media blitz it's something she wouldn't put pass his mother. The woman was a fire breathing dragon where her precious Michonne was concerned and Lori had half a mind to email the writer of the original article and drop the bomb on #WhosAngelEyes because she knew just who she was. 'Angel Eyes' was the only player in the whole scenario who wasn't identified. The whole thing reeked of Mary Grimes.

She found it rather interesting the article had named her but no one came to ask her about the other woman in Rick's life. Her father signed an NDA but she didn't. However, at Mary's insistence both her and Rick became emancipated in order to sign their Prenuptial Agreement, because without it there could be no marriage not on Mary's watch.

As far as Lori was concerned, she signed away the rights to her womb for hush money and only a pittance if their marriage failed, so now that she had been caught red handed with another man's bun in her oven all she stood to collect was the incubation fee for having Carl. As far as she understood it, she couldn't talk about her incubation fee and the terms of their prenup but she most definitely believe she could talk about anything else regarding her marriage so she took an appointment with Mr. Milton Mamet, Attorney at law.

 **…**

Milton was a middle aged man of small stature with brown hair, a bland face which made him easily forgotten, he wore round rimmed wire spectacles and an off the rack suit. He looked like he should have been someone's history professor. The man appeared timid and afraid of his own shadow but from what she read up on him he knew his stuff, plus he was all she could afford.

"Mrs. Grimes, please be seated. I went over the agreement you provided earlier and the answer to your questions as to whether or not this agreement prohibits you from speaking about its terms and conditions? And does it preclude you as a NDA would in terms of your marriage?

The answer is yes, the agreement does prohibit you from speaking about the terms contained therein, that being, the amount you may receive upon the successful birth of an heir to the Turpin Empire; as well as, the amounts you would receive in the eventuality of a divorce and the forfeiture of said amounts in the event of infidelity. However, it does not preclude you from speaking about your marriage per se. That said however, are you certain you'd want to go against the Turpin's? I understand you want to speak about your marriage but in doing so, you're essentially speaking against the Turpin's. I would strongly advise you that wouldn't be a wise decision on your part."

"So you're basically telling me I'm screwed?" She asked, in an attempt to confirm what she was hearing while inwardly cursing herself that Mary will win yet again. She hated that woman with a passion and would definitely like to take her down a peg or two, but her doctor did say to avoid stressful situations and poking Mary Grimes would definitely unleash more stress than she could handle at this time.

"In a nutshell, yes. Now, can we address the matter of the divorce? Did you or did you not have an affair or multiple affairs? Is it true that you are indeed pregnant by this Negan Kirkman? Essentially, is there anything in that article that isn't true? I need the unvarnished truth in order to determine how we will proceed in this matter."

Lori released a huge sigh, she felt deflated as she looked at the man on the other side of the desk. "No, not really." She was surprised that he had no reaction whatsoever to her response .

"Very well, I presume then that you have no objections to Mr. Grimes' request for sole custody of your sixteen year old son, one Carl Grimes? I must advise you that even if you do, the court will ask the child his choice of where he'd prefer to be placed and that would be a factor in its decision."

She shook her head no. "Very well then. I will file our Response and contact Mr. Ross so that we could set a time to discuss the assets not covered under the prenuptial agreement. My secretary will be in touch with you to provide the details as to the when and where."

 **…**

 **Michonne**

They had just landed and were ready to leave the airport, Andrea sensed something was definitely wrong with Michonne, she hid it pretty well from the others but she roomed with her for years so she was more attune to Michonne's ebbs and flows than the others were and what she witnessed over the pass four days was sending off fireworks. She was spiralling down. "Mich, let me come home with you baby because you need a friend right now."

"Drea, I'm just tired and I need some alone time right now. I have a pretty big day tomorrow. See you at the office." The Uber pulled up and called her name and she hopped in without looking back at her friends. _It had to be this way_ she thought or she'd never go through with it. She pulled out her phone and dialled his number."

"Michonne?"

"Are you in Atlanta?"

"Yes, do you need me to come over?"

"What's your address? Thanks."

 **…**

 **Rick**

After ending the call with Michonne. Rick quickly called Shane for an update because his gut was telling him that something was wrong; alarm bells were going off in his head, _what the hell went wrong?_ He thought. "Shane, what the hell man? What happened on that trip?"

"Hey buddy, I dunno man… I told you she was sad but no one bothered her. We barely got outside of the airport and Michonne got in an Uber and took off. She told Andrea, she needed to be alone." Hearing a knock at the door he ended his call and put his phone is his pocket.

Opening his door the sight before him damn near broke his heart… it was Michonne but it wasn't. He opened his arms and embraced her and she embraced him. They stood like that in the doorway for sometime. Eventually, he brought her inside with her carry-on. He lead Michonne to the leather sofa and then turned off the tv. Turning his attention back to her, he knelt before her and pleaded, "Michonne sweetheart, please tell me what's wrong… I need you to talk to me Babe. Would you like something to drink?"

In her eyes, Rick saw her fear and the pain registered on her face. Her body was tense as though she was bracing herself for whatever was to come. She shook her head no, she was resolute in saying what she had to say before falling apart. "Rick, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you felt it too." He didn't follow her, she could tell from the look on his face. "I read your letters before I left… I probably shouldn't have but I did. That night… when I told you I couldn't talk about it … I mean the miscarriage because it hurt too much. It's something that I've had to bury in order to function. I hadn't thought about it for a very long time but this past week a series of events triggered some old feelings and then I found your letters and I fell apart. I'm broken Rick… I've been broken for some time but I was holding it together before but not so much anymore. I. Need. You." Just like that the tears started spilling down her face and her body shook as she fell apart emotionally.

Rick immediately scooped her into his arms and held her close allowing her to calm down. "Everything is gonna be alright Babe, I promise you. Whatever it is… we'll do it together."


	24. Chapter 24

Hi there,

I thank you once again for your amazing support and feedback. I truly appreciate it. Thanks to darknessstartstorise for letting me bounce ideas off you and for assisting with this chapter. I appreciate it.

In the last instalment we saw that Michonne literally came apart. The events of the past week had come to a head and threatened to suck her back into a dark place. She was coping before but her past finally caught up with her and then she broke. Rick was feeling lost without his mom to guide him and he's conflicted as to how to move forward. At a period of time, he had neither of the women in his life that mattered most but at the end Michonne came to him and together they'll do whatever it takes to get her through her pain.

 **...**

 **Michonne**

Michonne woke up to an alarm that was not her own. She was in a different bed and it wasn't her hotel. She was wearing a large white tee shirt with a pair of baggy sweatpants. Lying in bed on her right side, spooned with a man's arm around her middle. Momentarily confused as to her surroundings she lifted the hand from across her midriff and slid out of the bed. She quickly glanced back at her bed mate and realizing it was Rick her panic subsided. She silently walked over to the chair and retrieved the clothes he left folded on the chair and began dressing.

Her memory came back in bits and pieces, she remembers being extremely distressed when she arrived at his door last night. She remembers talking to Rick about the miscarriage and then falling apart. She remembers crying in his arms for hours; she had obviously exhausted herself because she hadn't remember changing nor falling asleep. It wasn't exactly the morning she had in mind but she had to get home, she was due in court in a couple of hours, but had to admit to herself that last night had been one of her best nights sleep in a very long time. It felt as though the tears were cathartic. The heavy darkness she felt for the better part of a week was lifted.

At that precise moment, Rick stirred, rubbed his hands over his face and combed them through his hair. He hadn't slept that sound in years, stretching and yawning he lazily opened his eyes to see her dressing. "Michonne where do you think you are going? We need to talk about last night."

Removing a scrunchie from her jean pocket she used it to attach her hair into a high ponytail. "Rick, I have to get home, I'm due in court and I can't be late… the last time I never made it there… the proceedings were adjourned, I don't believe the court will be pleased; do you?

I already have an appointment with the therapist later today. We can talk after. I really have to run now. Rick? Thanks again for being there for me last night."

Rick got out of bed fully clothed, "Wait here." He ordered, leaving her to use the washroom. He returned to the room and went in search of his shoes.

"Rick what are you doing? Go back to bed." He looked at her as though she had two heads.

"Michonne, last night you were distressed when you got here. You came via Uber and I'm going to take you home, no arguments alright? I just need to know you're okay. How are you feeling Michonne?" He asked looking directly into her eyes.

"I doing okay Rick but I'm really hungry, I didn't eat last night." She said following him into his kitchen where he grabbed two bottled waters from the fridge and handing her one. She opened the fridge and found it bare, eyeing him with a raised brow. "Are you sure you live here?"

"Yeah, if I had known I was expecting company I would have done groceries. Seriously, you've been my only guest, why don't we grab a bite on the way or I can cook you breakfast at your place while you get ready." He replied defensively while offering an olive branch to repair his hosting inadequacy.

 **…**

The hearing reconvened. Opposing counsel's cross examination of her client continued. As the morning progressed Michonne felt more like her old self again. The court eventually decided that there was ample evidence that the Respondent had been systematically diverting funds to an offshore LLC thus depleting the couple's assets over the past two years. As a result, an order was issued to freeze the US based accounts. Respondent counsel was instructed he would be held in contempt of the court should there be any drastic transactions from the LLC before Petitioner's counsel had the chance to file an interlocutory injunction on said account. The Respondent was ordered to submit all financial documents and his representative contact information for the LLC.

 **…**

 **Andrea**

Meanwhile back at the office, Andrea was congratulating Michonne on her huge success. She was happy to see that Michonne was back because she seriously had doubts about her when she last saw her. After Shane told her about Rick's call she spent the night getting up to speed on the case, which was rather easy thanks to Michonne's OCD for details she was up to speed in no time. She was waiting for a call from either her friend or Rick to step in for Michonne that morning if she had to.

Andrea made a mental note to talk to Rick because whatever they did or didn't do last night was a temporary fix. She needed his help to get her back to therapy. She knew Rick was like a homing device for Michonne but right now her friend was fragile and while she respected the love they have for one another she can't imagine that rekindling a sexual relationship at this juncture would be beneficial to either one of them. She was well aware that both hers and Maggie's theory that Rick needed to be free of all his entanglements before being with Michonne was not shared by Sasha, Rosita or Shane and from what Shane said, none of the other guys either. Apparently, the guys were all for their buddy getting a free pass on this one but she was thankful that Rick respected Michonne enough to follow her lead. Shane in particular thought her theory was hypocritical given how they met and now she wouldn't commit to a monogamous relationship when he himself was finally looking for one.

 **…**

 **Aaron**

Aaron was certainly surprised to hear from Mr. Mamet, Lori's attorney. Based on all that had occurred he had resigned himself for an uphill battle with Mrs. Grimes as a result of the media blitz surrounding their divorce. In any event, he spoke with Mr. Mamet who wanted to set a time to sit down with both of their clients to discuss the matter. He was hoping that Rick would be amenable giving that he desperately wanted out his marriage so he called him to share the good news.

"Rick? It's Aaron. Are you still in Atlanta?"

Rick had just sat down at his desk when his cell phone rang. He scrambled to retrieve it from the drawer where he kept it while in his office, from the caller id he knew it was Aaron and it made his stomach drop wondering what fresh new hell was coming his way. He answered the call with trepidation, "No, I actually just got back to town. Why…what's going on?"

"I heard from your wife's attorney Mr. Mamet and they would like to sit down and finalize this thing. How's your Friday looking?" He asked.

Rick wasn't quite sure he had heard right. Lori was willing to sit down that's a first he thought because he was personally avoiding calling her ever since he discovered that his mother was the source behind the leak. He couldn't very well tell Lori the truth. As misplaced as his mother's concern was she was still his mother. "Aaron, did I hear you right… Lori wants to meet? If you make it after lunch that would work for me." Rick answered and Aaron confirmed a 2:30 appointment and they hung up.

 **…**

 **Lori**

Lori hadn't laid eyes on Negan since the night of their argument. Since news of her divorce broke she had been sequestered and working from home because she had become a distraction at the office. The media presence had since disbanded but she still couldn't reach HR or Legal and no one returned her calls but at least she was still being compensated.

Her divorce was on the way and should be resolved in short order so she decided to take the next step and pay a visit to Negan. She knew from Detective Rovia that he was being held at Grady Memorial in a secure ward. Her appointment was at 10:00 a.m. so she made sure to be on time as was instructed. Arriving at the designated security area, she presented herself and was patted down before passing through the scanner. She was then led down a narrow hallway which opened into a community room. In it were many residents, but Negan stood out from everyone else because of his height. He stood gazing out the window, his left hand raised and bent at the elbow as though he was holding an invisible object over his shoulder. He turned as the nurse called his name. "Negan, you have a visitor." Nurse Deanna stated.

He turned his head to see the woman with the hopeful face. He knew he was expected to do something but he couldn't think of what he was supposed to do. She was not the one he was waiting for, she was not his Angel Eyes. He needed his Angel to save him so he turned away from the woman with the hopeful face. He resumed his vigil peering out the window because he knew she would come.

Lori didn't know what had just happened; it was as though Negan didn't even recognized her. She had heard his crazed voice on the 911 call but had she not seen Negan or the impostor in Negan's body for herself, she would not have believed it. He was living and breathing on his own but there was no light in his eyes, it gave new meaning to the old idiom "the lights on but nobody's home". Essentially, her baby daddy's link to reality had snapped. _Oh dear god this just keeps getting better_ , she thought as she slowly turned and walk away.

 **…**

 **Michonne**

Michonne was in her element, she was busy finalizing the interlocutory injunction which once signed by the judge it would be executed in the Cayman Islands. It was a last-ditch effort in order to safeguard the funds fraudulently diverted there by the Respondent. She had contacted the State Department about the measures necessary to undertake executing it. She had already begun daydreaming about another get away, this one in the Cayman Islands and one she knew wouldn't be too hard to sell to the girls when her office phone rang. "Michonne Jones, how may I help you?"

"Ms. Jones, this is Tara Jenson, I'm the General Counsel here at Negan Recruiting Services… the reason I'm contacting you is that we seem to have an issue here in that you are still the person on record holding Power of Attorney for Mr. Kirkman in both his personal and business capacities. The Board is holding a meeting as to what should be done given his current status and well your presence is required. I've taken the liberty to courier you the itinerary and necessary documents to be addressed. In addition, it would be helpful if you met with Mr. Kirkman's treating physician too so that we'll have a better idea on how to proceed."

"Ms. Jenson, I can't do that. I'm sure that you're aware Mr. Kirkman and I are no longer engaged, I'm sure there are new POAs on record you'll need to find them."

"I'm sorry Ms. Jones but when I proposed that new POAs be drawn up, Mr. Kirkman stated that your relationship status was only temporary and I was instructed never to mention it again. I'm afraid you're it." Tara was happy to end the call leaving Michonne with a dial tone in her ear.

"Well FUCK!" She screamed. "DREA!" Andrea heard her name which caused her to fly down the hallway because one, Michonne never entertained profanity in the workplace and two, she never ever called her "Drea" at work. Michonne had boundaries for everything whereas her lines moved according to any given situation. Appearing in her office she saw her friend and she was anything but happy.

"What is it Mich?"

"I fucked up Drea, I didn't resign my POAs and now I'm stuck like a fucking pig on a spit. It'll be heartless of me if I resign now. Shit. Shit. Shit! When did I get so stupid Drea? That was his legal department reaching out, I'm expected to be at the Board of Directors meeting and get the clincher, I also have to consult with his physician because I have the POA for his medical as well. How the fuck did I get so lucky Drea?"

"Mich it must be a mistake, he must have revoked them; it's almost been seven months since y'all been apart."

"He told his General Counsel our status was only temporary and never to speak of it again. I think the poor woman was afraid of him so she didn't… it was like she couldn't get off the call fast enough when she was on the phone with me." Michonne's frustration was evident as she threw the papers she had been editing into the air and watched them fall to the floor. Andrea felt sorry for her best friend, she was having such a good day only to have it end with Negan. The man was a fucking snake who just slithered its way wherever, it was beginning to feel like there was no escaping him.

 **…**

 **Morgan**

Aaron walked up to Morgan in his reception area with his hand extended. The men shook hands and Aaron led the way to his boardroom carrying with him a cardboard box of evidence followed by Morgan with his legal briefcase with still more. The contents were laid out on the conference table chronologically dating back to 1998; a full nineteen years of an illicit affair documented. Aaron looked at the stuff nearly covering the whole conference table and then to his client, "Mr. Jones, I know this must hurt and I'm sorry but it is necessary if we're going to contest your case. I don't see anyway that they could deny it. As you know, alleging abandonment opened this floodgate, it's a bell that can't be un-rung but you can still back out if you wanted to … Do I have your permission to move forward? … What are your instructions?"

Morgan looked at photos of the two families Jones & Grimes on several family vacations and other gatherings juxtaposed with candid snapshots of the two lovers at the same gatherings unaware of the fact their actions were being recorded. He understood just how they were able to remain undetected for as long as they had. Their families we inseparable, they came and went from each others homes on a regular basis and they vacationed together. The affair was easy for them to hide in plain sight because everything was normal. Unlike other lovers, they never had to sneak around because access was readily available; it only took one opportunity to light the spark.

Morgan noticed that eventually the photos changed to just the lovers at various secluded spots around neighbouring counties, which meant that Richard was now divorced but Jenny wasn't they could no longer hide as easily as they had done before. He felt like such a fool so he turned to Aaron and instructed, "We move forward Aaron." Aaron turned to the pod on the conference table and punched in Caesar Martinez's number.

"Caesar Martinez here!"

"Mr. Martinez, this is Aaron Ross, Petitioner's Representative in the Jones vs Jones matter. I'm here with my client and we have had the opportunity to review your Response and Cross Claim and we are willing to sit down with you and your client to explore whether we can expedite this matter and not waste the courts valuable time all things considered."

"Mr. Ross, what are you talking about exactly? What's your client offering?"

"Given your client is not present at this time and mine is I would think it be rather beneficial if all parties were present. Shall we say, Friday morning at 9:00 a.m. my office?"

 **…**

 **Rick**

Later that night, Rick called Michonne to check in on her. "Hey, how did your day go?" He asked hoping for some good news.

"It went okay. The hearing went well. I liaised with the State Department and I will more than likely be going down to Caymans because of this file. The girls are just about packed and ready to go at a moments notice." She laughed as a means of distraction, "Oh yeah, I saw the therapist today and she was hopeful, so, I am too. She wasn't too worried about my bout of morning amnesia; she said the stress of the situation caused me to seek refuge where I felt safest and that the crying was necessary. I needed that, so thank you for being my rock!"

Rick felt relieved at hearing her laugh but he detected something else he wasn't quite sure what it was so he played along, "You know you don't have to thank me for that. I made you a promise and it's forever. So you've had quite a day, eh? Is that all you ladies do…I mean, y'all just jump on a plane at a moments notice to frolic in the sun? I envy y'all … meanwhile, an average day at the office consists of me dodging bullets. I know being Sheriff gives me an out but I can't sit behind a desk all day long."

"Dodging bullets, really Rick? When was the last time anyone got shot in Kings County?"

"All right, I might have exaggerated the frequency. When was the last time you dodged one? So what is it that you're not telling me Michonne?"

"That's annoying you know… how do you do that? I have to go and see him because I never resigned my POA's, I figured he'd automatically revoked them. I got a call from his Legal Department, they were instructed not to do anything because our status was only temporary. If I resign now, he becomes a ward of the State." She said, picturing Rick's complexion to be the colour of an apple because he went quiet and his breathing had become laboured.

Rick had begun pacing around the room as he listened and pinching the bridge of his nose because he was frustrated. He wanted to kill Negan. He was trying to figure a way around the situation without alienating Michonne. He didn't want her anywhere near Negan ever again. He knew the news about Lori was too good to be true so he was patiently waiting for the other shoe to drop and it had. Negan's hooks were still attached to Michonne and by proxy to deal with Lori on his behalf. "Fuck!"

"Rick calm down. I'll go with Rovia and he'll ensure that he's on his meds and cuffed." Michonne wasn't relishing the idea of being near Negan again but as an Officer of the Court she took her duties seriously. She wasn't just an ordinary person on whom these duties were bestowed she knew the legal ramifications and she intended to see it through. It was the reason why she originally withheld that information from Rick, she knew what his reaction would be. Unfortunately for her, Rick seemed as though he was a human lie detector where she was concern so she fessed up.

"Michonne, you can't do it. You'll have to deal with Lori on his behalf… which makes it a huge Conflict of Interest for you."

"Shit!"


	25. Chapter 25

Hi faithful readers,

This story has come full course and I thank you for taking the journey with me. I truly appreciated your continued support in whatever form you felt most comfortable be it favs, following and/or reviewing. It has been great. I trust you'll enjoy this instalment.

Please note chapter 24 was posted during FF's glitchmania so if you hadn't receive a notification, I apologize. In the last instalment Michonne woke up a little disoriented. She returned to work and was hitting a high note until obligations from her past arose. Yeah, Negan the nutbar. We also saw Aaron was gearing up to battle for his clients.

Thank you to darknessstartstorise for her assistance with this chapter.

Cheers!

 **...**

 **Michonne**

Michonne was angry at herself for not recognizing her own predicament. Negan was no longer capable of making decisions for himself or his company. True, upon discovering she still held his POAs she was upset for not having relinquishing the responsibility when she had the chance to do so without feeling guilty. She once loved Negan and now he was her responsibility, even if only temporarily. A fact, which didn't make Rick very happy. She was at least thankful that they were having this conversation by phone as oppose to being in person. She knew him and could visualize the range of his emotions. He was extremely quiet on the other end, which meant he was giving her the time to run through her options and hopefully come up with one that he could support.

 _In a perfect world, where Lori was not a factor, she could easily discharge the POAs on Negan's behalf as a friend and a professional because he had no family, having grown up in an orphanage. In fact, their relationship was once the closest thing he had to making a family. She knew such a decision would anger Rick, but Rick's a reasonable man and given a valid argument, she knew he would come to see it was the only humane thing to do._

As she thought things through she used her left hand to massage the tension that was building between her shoulder blades.

 _Lori in the picture definitely posed an ethical dilemma so she would have no choice but to file the necessary documents with the court so that a conservatorship could be implemented on Negan's behalf. Where the Board was concerned, however, perhaps they could be swayed to have Lori petition to become Negan's guardian since she was now carrying his child._

Michonne was aware that anyone on the Board in Negan's inner circle who heard that 911 call already knew the identity of'Angel Eyes'. She was more surprised however that no one had unearthed the article about "Atlanta's Most Sort After Bachelor, No More," in it, was their engagement photo which would solve the whole mystery. This was something she had decided that she would discuss with Rick in person because she couldn't be certain of his next move.

Rick knew her and realized that the conflict had never crossed her mind. He knew she was thinking about the fact that she once loved Negan and even after all he'd done to her, it was not the rational man she loved that did them. She would feel duty-bound to take care of him as best she could. Her selflessness was one of the reasons he loved her. He hated the very thought of Michonne being anywhere near Negan period but sympathized with her for the position in which she now found herself. If not for the Lori complication in the whole mess, he would have had to support her decision to act on behalf of Negan. It was not a decision that would have made him happy, but he would follow her lead. She just needed to run the various scenarios in her head first.

However, after what seemed like an eternity to him, he broke the silence. "Do you know what you are going to do?" He asked as he continued pacing around his father's house.

"I really don't have a choice ethically speaking, I will have to file the papers with the court to relinquish the POAs. Well then, we've talked about my day, how was yours?"

Rick was relieved with her answer and happy to change the subject, even if the new one had one less character from the previous drama. "Aaron called, we're sitting down with Lori and her lawyer on Friday afternoon."

"Dad? I'm home. Noah and I just saw Guardians 2 and it was really cool." Carl announced dropping his backpack on the floor as he hung up his jacket. Michonne had overheard his son's arrival in the background. "I'm in the kitchen Carl, why don't you call a pizza for supper, okay? I'm on a call right now and I'll be with you in a minute."

"Rick, that's really good news but we can talk more about it after your meeting; go spend some time with your son, it's been a while since he's seen his dad. Good night."

"Okay, talk soon. Good night."

 **…**

 _ **Jones vs Jones**_

Jenny had not seen Morgan since her return from India, the day he hastily threw her to the curb. Sure she had broken their marriage but she didn't do it alone. He had a part in it … in pushing her into Richard's waiting arms. Surely, he must know that. Richard was no longer an issue so they certainly could work on things, perhaps they'd be able to give their marriage another go at it because at her age she wasn't keen on being alone. They never fought like other couples and they enjoyed one another's company whenever Morgan made time for them, so she called him. The call went through to her delight, unlike when she tried calling her daughter. "Hello?" he answered.

"Morgan, darling it's Jenny. I was wondering whether we could meet and have lunch together. I'm truly sorry for what I've done Morgan, and I was wondering if you could forgive me? I'm willing to do absolutely whatever it takes to make things right again. I've already lined up a marriage counsellor to help us if you are amenable to counseling. Please, darling, give us one more chance…we were so good together, please I implore you."

Morgan was sitting at his desk. He was studying the case before him when his personal cell rang. His reflexes responded without thought, he answered the call, it was Jenny's sex voice in his ear. Momentarily, stunned and spellbound her quiet voice imploring him like she'd done so many times before. He shook his head to break the spell and the images it had conjured up. Standing up from his desk he walked around his spacious office. He allowed her the time to plead her case, and then, and only then did he respond. "Jenny, if this was a one-time thing or even a fling I might be inclined to do so. But darling we're talking thirty years of a thirty-five-year marriage. Which meant you only loved me for five years while you loved another man for thirty. Sweetheart the math doesn't lie. I'm sorry, we can't go back … there's nothing to go back to." He ended the call and blocked her number.

After hearing about the telephone conversation between Morgan and Jenny, Aaron advised his client to avoid speaking directly with his wife and to avoid any scenario with her where they may be alone together. Sure, Morgan's a lawyer and one would presume he ought to know better, but he knew from experience a divorce is a highly charged emotional environment where unexpected things happen. He'd simply rather Morgan not become more of a victim than he already was.

 **…**

 _ **Four days later …**_

Jenny was not at all discouraged by Morgan's earlier rejection because she knew what made him tick. On this day, she decided to wear something special. She decided on her new Camillo-floral print silk midi dress by Roksanda, her black Louboutin heels with a matching clutch. She was determined to show him just what he was missing.

Jenny was instructed by her lawyer to meet him in the lobby of Aaron's building but she had other plans. She knew Morgan would arrive early as was his nature, so she arrived even earlier and discreetly hung around the lobby waiting to catch the same elevator he would; hoping against hope that they'd be able to be alone together. Jenny saw him arrive and call the elevator, unfortunately for her two others joined him. It was the only opportunity that she'd have to get him alone, especially if the other passengers didn't go to the top floor, so she boarded the elevator at the last minute. Morgan's head was down tending to business on his phone but his nose betrayed him. He knew that all too familiar perfume, Paris, and her personal scent mixed with it. He remembered the first time he gave the perfume to her as a gift. He looked up and there was Jenny, looking as regal as ever as though nothing had changed in all this time. She kept her eyes on the floor. He checked the call panel and it appeared that the other passengers were disembarking on the eighteenth floor. He certainly didn't want to chance it otherwise so he disembarked as though it was a mistake. He walked down the hall and then after the elevator doors closed he walked up the remaining two flights of stairs.

As the doors closed on her, Jenny was furious. She couldn't very well say anything or Morgan would have known just what she was up to.

 **…**

Ordinarily, the Respondent's almost never respond as quickly as Mrs. Jones' counsel had so Aaron reckoned their rush to proceed was an attempt to curtail the time it would require to uncover unflattering evidence. Moreover, the fact that the lover was dead, they probably figured it was a slam dunk scenario. Unfortunately for them, they had not counted on the trove of evidence which Mary Grimes provided to Morgan. Aaron knew that a first-year law student could determine there was no case whatsoever for abandonment, but he couldn't figure Martinez's angle. Surely, Martinez must know the reason his client opted for a no-fault divorce was due to the fact that the affair was of long duration and his client could be seen as though he condoned it. Alleging abandonment, however, was risky business especially if you knew one party was unfaithful; unless you knew there was no way to prove it. It was a dangerous game of chicken because their allegation actually backdoored his ability to bring the adultery to the forefront again.

The parties were all seated in Aaron's conference room. Aaron noticed the looks exchanged between Morgan and his soon to be Ex or so he hoped. He didn't understand what it was about so he made a mental note to keep a close watch on both of them. The meeting area was set up at one corner of the conference table allowing for three-quarters of the table to be available to set up the evidence if necessary. In the far corner of the room was a smaller table with juice, coffee, tea service, bagels, and muffins.

After welcoming Mr. Martinez and his client Aaron began. "Mr. Martinez, I believe we can all agree to dispense of the abandonment allegation. However, because it was raised we would like to move directly to the settlement of this matter. My client is no longer willing to offer the initial settlement of seven hundred thousand according to the conditions of the prenup, due to a thirty-year affair. Instead, he is willing to offer a settlement amount of one million in liquid assets, the home in Kings County and her car. This amount includes three hundred and fifty thousand the reduced amount under the prenup, six hundred and forty thousand from their accounts and investments, and the ten thousand which was the previously awarded as a housing allowance. This offer is a one-time deal and non-negotiable. If you don't agree we could have the courts decide this matter."

"Mr. Ross everything is negotiable. However, I would like to take this time to speak with my client. They were led to a smaller boardroom further down the hall. Once inside, Martinez advised a concerned Jenny, "It's exactly as I explained to you. The allegation of abandonment would not hold up in court. You assured me there was no evidence to be found of your affair. A man of your husband's stature doesn't offer one million big ones to be rid of someone if he doesn't have evidence to back him. By evidence, I mean something more substantial than a bunch of letters. What are you not telling Mrs. Jones? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Morgan only has those letters the kids wrote after we split them up. I swear, Richard had the two that Michonne wrote and in Kings County are the two that his son wrote to Michonne. I don't think there's anything else but way back when…Richard had snapped a couple Polaroids of me but I doubt those things are still in existence. They weren't anything vulgar ... just me in a bikini from our vacation, apart from that there's nothing at least nothing that I know of … we were very careful."

"As long as you're sure that's all … then we should be okay. You will not answer any questions unless I give you the okay to do so, agreed?" She nodded her head in agreement. "By the way, when we sat down earlier this morning, there was a look between you and your husband, what was that about? I took note you didn't exactly follow my instructions to wait in the lobby. Did something happen between you two that I should know about?" He watched her closely to read her but she kept her body closed off with her arms folded across her chests.

Her eyes didn't meet his. "It was nothing really. I tried to catch a moment alone with him. I even proposed counseling a few days ago but he shot me down." She acted as though it was no big deal shrugging her shoulders but the resignation in her voice told him otherwise.

As far as he was concern, it was a little late for her to be missing the water all things considered, but it was her life. He was only hired to facilitate a speedy divorce. "I suggest we walk in there and see if they're bluffing. However, a million dollar payday is nothing to shake your head at. I would say take it, walk away and start over."

 **…**

The parties once again resumed their places at the table and Martinez began, "Frankly, Mr. Ross, you've made some rather wild allegations about an affair without adducing any kind of supporting evidence. As well, we have no idea what calculations were used regarding the division of the equitable property. We'd just like to understand where your numbers are coming from."

"Very well," Aaron said pushing his chair away from the conference table and standing up. He walked around the table to retrieve the box with the evidence and placed it on top of the table sliding it in front of Martinez. "Would you care to peruse what's in the briefcase as well? It's within the last five years, well after your client had already relocated to New York."

Martinez removed a few pieces from the box and looked at the cataloged evidence which effectively torpedoed their case. He passed the photos along to his client. Jenny looked at the images which previously pushed Morgan over the edge and finally understood why he wanted nothing more to do with her. Her eyes flitted across the table at Morgan who was engrossed in some business deal, his fingers busily typing away. He appeared as though he hadn't a care in the world, he was with his first love, his company, while in the middle of his divorce settlement or so she thought.

In fact, Morgan was giving Michonne a blow by blow commentary as to the proceedings. Having seen the look on both Martinez and then Jenny's face he invited his daughter to a celebratory late lunch and she accepted. He planned to return to New York later that afternoon. After the documents were signed, he stood up, buttoned his jacket and thanked Aaron for his time. He walked out of the conference room without looking back. He went directly to his office until such time he was to meet up with his daughter.

 **…**

 _ **Grimes vs Grimes**_

That afternoon Rick waited in a small conference room with a black round table and black leather chairs, the walls were painted grey with white borders. It was plain and sterile with a smart board on the main wall. Rick couldn't help feeling that the room, somehow, reminded him of his marriage. There was only one remarkable outcome and that was his son, Carl; he stood out just as the smart board on the wall stood out in the small room.

Aaron returned shortly with both Lori and her lawyer in tow. After the parties were seated, Aaron began the discussions, "Mr. Mamet, I presume that you've already informed your client that this meeting is essentially to dispose of their equitable property. From what I understand, Mrs. Grimes has already agreed to my client's request for sole custody of their son, one Carl Grimes with weekend visits to his mother. In addition, the couple will schedule summer vacations and alternate holidays accordingly. I don't foresee the court will have any problems with this arrangement. As well, the prenup matters being concluded in that Mrs. Grimes had received full payment of the one hundred thousand dollars upon the positive DNA match that the child she was carrying, at the time of their marriage, was in fact that of her husband. However, based on the recent evidence of infidelity, Mrs. Grimes is now consequently barred from receiving any further funds excluding what is included in the division of their equitable property, which will be addressed shortly.

That said, the remaining issue is basically the separation of the property acquired during their marriage but excluding any gifts such as the condo in Atlanta and his late father's estate. As such, we're left with the couple's marital home, two vehicles, and their joint bank account."

At the announcement of the exclusions, Lori looked at Rick, surprised. She hadn't expected that the estate would be off limits to her. She hoped in giving Rick what he wanted, that is, his divorce and custody of their son, it would allow her to swing an upgrade to their family house instead of the much smaller one they currently own. The family home had more space and a bigger backyard. She remembered how much a younger Carl loved it there. She was disappointed, a look that Rick caught registering on her face but he didn't know the source nor did he care. His only concern was that he would walk away from this meeting free of Lori.

Aaron continued, "My client is willing to offer up their marital home, her vehicle and twenty-four thousand dollars which represent forty percent of their accumulated savings. We think that is fair given the circumstances. You can either take this offer or we'll see you in court where your client could be awarded even less."

Milton having listened to the Petitioners offer asked to caucus with his client. Aaron then called Beth who escorted them to another conference room down the hall. Lori was no sooner behind closed doors when her claws came out as she confronted her lawyer. "Why didn't you tell me the estate was not a part of the property? It's something he got during our marriage. And why was there no mention of his trust fund?"

"Mrs. Grimes, "equitable property" is what you both acquired during your marriage. That being property, vehicles, salaries, and investments. I addressed exactly what pertained to your divorce nothing more. His father's estate was not a part of your equitable property; ergo, it was never addressed. Furthermore, your husband doesn't stand to come into his inheritance for quite some time yet and that too is barred. Considering the infidelity you're very lucky he chose to offer you forty percent of your joint account, and he's not asking for child support. The latter is well within his rights given that you relinquished custody of your son. All things considered, Mrs. Grimes, what they are offering you is more than a fair deal and I recommend you accept it." Lori's shoulders slumped and she wiped her tears away. Milton then suggested that she make a trip to the ladies room to pull herself together before returning to the room.

 **…**

The parties all signed the necessary documents and Aaron explained they would be filed with the court within the hour. Rick stood up and buttoned his jacket, he shook Aaron's hand and thanked him. As he exited the room Lori followed, "Rick, can I talk to you for one minute?" A puzzled Rick looked at Aaron and her lawyer causing her to clarify her position. "No, I get it ... this is done … it's just something I wanted to say to you without the lawyers. Y'all don't mind, do you?" She asked looking at both lawyers who shook hands and in turn exited the conference room.

Rick returned to the room leaving the door slightly ajar. He was apprehensive because he had no idea what to expect from her. His cold eyes looked at her, "What is it, Lori?"

Lori couldn't meet his eyes instead she clasped her hands together and twisted them and looked at her fingers. "I'm …I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry. I understood your anger at first. But your hatred of me even after all these years Rick, I don't understand that."

"I never hated you Lori, just the way you underhandedly insinuated yourself into my life. What you did was wrong. I'm sorry I couldn't be more of a husband to you but you are the mother of my son and as such, we will always be connected. I wish you well Lori. I hope you'll find someone that could be to you what I couldn't. I'm sorry … take care of yourself." Rick opened the door and left.

 **…**

 **Rick:** It's over! Dinner? My place, 7 pm.

 **Michonne:** Yes!

 **…**

 **Dinner for Two**

Rick had just finished setting the table, looking at his watch Michonne should arrive anytime now. There was a soft knock at the door, she was there. Opening the door his eyes rested on her beautiful face. She looked so beautiful in a floral dress with red sandals. She carried her shoulder bag and a bakery bag with her. "I didn't know what to get so I settled for an Amaretto Cheesecake." She said as she passed him the bag.

It had been merely days but it already felt like months since they last saw one another. The barrier was no longer between them. He wanted to embrace and kiss her but he remembered his recent conversation with Andrea, which wasn't lost on him because he knew Michonne was fragile. Just days before she had finally come to him admitting that she was broken and had been so for some time, but he couldn't tell her that he too had been broken since that night seventeen years ago. It was not about him. It was all about her and he vowed to do whatever it took to make her feel safe again. He made her a promise to follow her lead and he would; his wants and needs will be secondary to hers so he did the next best thing, "Hey!" he said taking the bag moving away from the door and granting her access to enter.

She looked at him and saw the same mixture of emotions she was feeling at the moment. She also saw his hesitation at not knowing which foot to lead with; it was as if they were teenagers again. "Hey!" She replied as she entered the condo. "Something smells amazing."

"I cooked lamb," he said as he moved towards the kitchen. "I trust you're hungry."

"I most certainly am," Michonne replied not quite sure which hunger was more prominent at the moment.

 **…**

Over dinner, they discussed the Negan issue. Rick was not happy that the Board knew who she was. However, he was at least reassured that her identity, for the time being, would remain concealed because she had requested a closed meeting with only the voting members. All of whom she insisted sign an NDA prior to addressing them.

The Board had informed her that based on what IT could uncover, it would appear that Negan solicited Mrs. Grimes to join Negan Recruiting Services. Shortly after that, the two became engaged in an affair, which was rather explicit based on the content found on his company phone and computer. The problem was the information was also exchanged with Mrs. Grimes personal cellphone and email. Michonne had informed them, while she could not advise them as to how they should deal with Mrs. Grimes, the employee, perhaps they could persuade the individual to lobby for Negan's guardianship since she was carrying his child. But she stopped short as to her legal reasoning behind the suggestion. Prior to the meeting, she had spoken with Tara and she felt sure she'd do the right thing now that her fear of Negan was no longer an issue.

Eventually, it was Rick's turn to confess. He explained that he followed a lead to Savannah which revealed his mother planted the story in the paper by calling in a favour from the Mayor, whose son was none other than Aiden Monroe. Knowing that the pieces of the puzzle started to come together. It was an elaborate fake out to dispose of Lori, but now Rick and his mother were at odds. This information made her sad because she knew he was sad. The situation being what it was, she figured that she might as well enlighten him as to what happened on her trip to Savannah, so she did. He couldn't believe that his mother had kept their parent's affair from him even after he became an adult. He knew something changed when his parents took separate rooms but had no clue what it was. He would never have guessed an affair because both families still continued vacationing together and still visited each other's homes. The changes were minuscule and known only to a few. He knew however that the final blow to his parents' marriage was his marriage to Lori.

 **…**

"Dinner was lovely, thank you!" She said reaching on her tiptoes to kiss him tenderly on the lips and tugged at his bottom lip. She could tell from his reaction that he wasn't expecting it. There was a storm brewing behind those blue eyes. His arousal was stirring and he was doing his damnedest to fight not wanting to rush them to the finish line. Cradling his face in both hands she reassured him, "Rick, I won't break if you kiss me. I need you. I need to feel anything but the void that's always been there ever since we lost our baby. I need you to hold me and make it better if only for a short while." She said as a single tear escaped its barrier and rolled down her cheek.

Rick's heart broke at her revelation, he used his thumb to wipe the tear away. "Don't cry, babe. Please, don't cry." He whispered to her cupping her face up and bringing his lips down to capture hers. His kiss was tender but the emotions behind it were intense. It conveyed the words he wanted to say to her that afternoon in her office. It conveyed an indescribable longing, their hunger intensified as their tongues dueled finally tasting the other. Suddenly, Rick pulled away…both using the moment to catch their breath. "Babe, are you really sure about this?" Nodding her head affirmatively, she tried to catch her breath. She saw the pain in his eyes and the tears he could no longer keep at bay.

She felt his desire for her grow between them and her laced underwear was coated with her desire for him. She wanted him and he wanted her but suddenly he wanted to be sure that she was okay. "Yes," she whispered, "I've never been surer babe." Picking her up her legs straddled his hips and she resumed their kiss, her arms linked around his neck as he carried her to his room.

 **…**

Her dress was the first item of clothing that went airborne followed by buttons on his plaid shirt. His kisses were hot and slow and they made her ache at her very core. Michonne wanted him to hurry but he wanted more. He wanted to prolong it, she knew him and he was in his head. He did not trust himself to believe it was real. He was looking at her, touching and smelling her but it had not yet registered that she was really there with him. He must have recreated this moment far too long in his head. So she took control of the situation she needed coax him out. Breaking their kiss and ridding him of his shirt, she pushed him onto the bed. Surprise registered on his face as she approached him, she stood over him at the foot his bed, her chocolate eyes locked onto his sapphire orbs, licking his bottom lip as though challenging her. Biting her bottom lip, she accepted his challenge. He could do no more than to lay back and wait for her next move.

Michonne made fast work of his belt buckle ridding him of his jeans leaving him in his boxers as she climbed atop and straddled him. In a flash, he sat up embracing her from either side just under her breasts and began kissing her stomach, the former home of their lost child. Alternating his kisses with nibbles recreating a bit of that pain and soothing it with a kiss. Biting her bottom lip to keep her tears at bay her fingers found their way into his silky soft curls. _At last_ , she thought. He repeated this action for quite some time as though purging them of their shared pain.

Her legs trembled causing her to lose her balance knocking him over onto his back. Taking advantage of the situation she rid herself of her constricting bra to redirect his attention. It worked, his lips found their way around her nipple with his fingers around the other. Eventually, his lips found hers.

Her lips became tender from his sucking and biting as though he needed to be certain that too was real. They tumbled over each other switching positions. Each time she gained control he'd take it back. They were on his time and he wouldn't claim her until such time he was certain she wouldn't fade away.

Their mutual moans fed the other. "Rick please babe ... I need you." His blue eyes refocused onto hers, kissing his way down her body as he got closer to her core he licked his lips in anticipation of what he had longed for all these years, to be able to taste her again. He kissed her through her wet laced panties and inhaled her. She was real. Removing her panties and sliding her legs over his shoulders, he finally came out of his head kissing and nibbling his way up her inner thighs until such time his head was buried between Michonne's legs.

Feeling his mouth on her clit, she swore as she arched her back for more. Her fingers gripped the sheets and he slid his into her core. Rick's tongue slowly and tortuously lapped at her slick outer folds tasting and remembering her. His actions evoking a string of profanities from her, causing him to smile. Taking his fingers from her core he licked every drop of her essence from them as she watched him. "Babe, you taste even better than I remember." He purred as he finished licking his fingers.

Finally, grabbing her ass as his mouth found her core and he moaned, it reverberated deep inside her, which caused her to become wetter. He loved that he could still elicit such a reaction from her body after all this time. Her moans fuelled his hunger. Dipping his tongue into her heat, lapping at her juices and probing at her caused her fingers to find his curls. "Baby your so fucking wet." He knew she was close, the tension in her body was perceptible. "Cum for me baby... cum, open your eyes baby... I wanna watch you cum."

Her breathing became erratic. Grabbing a fistful of his curls she rolled her hips as Rick latched his mouth onto her clit and she came in his mouth screaming his name as her body shook beneath him. He watches her lose herself. After wiping his mouth and nose on the back his hand, he removed his boxers and freed his pulsating cock from its prison. It was throbbing and longing to go home.

Slowly he kissed his way up her body, lining up his manhood at her entrance then he kissed his way up her neck, sucking on her earlobe and finally kissing her lips; searching her eyes to be sure she was still with him. "Are you ready babe?" And she smiled opening her legs wider granting him greater access to enter. He slid into her slick velvety walls amazed at her tightness still after all this time. Rick inhaled deeply and stopped for fear it would be over before it began.

Slowly, he sunk deeper inside causing her to inhale deeply as her body adjusted to him accordingly. Kissing him back slowly and passionately, she locked her ankles behind him. He began moving slowly in and out of her, long slow strokes grinding into her until she could take no more. She needed him to shatter her world, "Baby... faster please," so she bucked her hips to encourage him along.

It had been months for Rick and he didn't want to finish before her. He picked up the pace and slid his thumb between their bodies stimulating her clit, before long he felt that familiar vice on his manhood and he felt the tremors deep within her as she began to shatter around him so he quickened his thrusts. She felt his body tighten and knew he was on the edge so she pulled him along with her. Moaning and professing their love for one another they exploded in unison.

 **THE END!**

 _ **Please note their story continue in The Do Over.**_


End file.
